Spiral
by Hasegawa
Summary: They met as children. They met as teenagers. They met again as adults... this time to get dirty. Warning: AU, prostitution. Pairings: UK X China main , Russia X China, Japan x China, Korea X China, and many others to come
1. Chapter 1 First Encounter

Small England parked his bicycle by the tree. The boy locked the padlock and went into the park. It was a very warm day, sun shone brightly and the park was filled by many people like usual. Most of them are family. England sighed as he went to the middle of the park, where a man selling Taiwanese-style pearl tea with his small trailer was surrounded by a long queue of people.

It was America's sudden whim. His mother was busy between her paper works (she was a high school teacher) and his father never came out from the house (he was a computer programmer). So it was always him who tended his little brother. While sometimes America could be a very adorable baby brother, nevertheless he was selfish spoiled brat most of the time.

_"I wanna drink the Taiwanese drink! With the pearl and all… it goes really nice with my chicken nuggets! Get them for me, Iggy?" _

He lost to those ridiculously blue eyes. America's eyes were as blue as their mother's while England's were greenish like his father. England scowled as he waited in the queue. It was quite a long queue. Apparently the Taiwanese style tea seller was quite famous. He looked around the park, staring at the background, trees and grass, flowers and … a boy. An Asian boy, small and dull, sat under the tree by the isolated corner of the park. England noticed the boy because he was wearing a red Chinese-styled top, which is quite a bright colour. Other than that, he blended naturally to the background.

Despite the children running all around the park, it was apparent that the Asian boy was alone and waiting for something. England guessed why he was alone to kill time. Maybe he was waiting for his parents or his siblings to get him back home. Maybe he was lost. maybe he didn't want to play. Maybe...

"Hey, what do you want?" A voice asked him rudely.

England stopped guessing and turned around. It was his turn. England asked for a honeydew and Blue Hawaii, each for him and America. Suddenly the man asked what other flavour that he wanted. England, irritated as ever, told the man that he only wanted two. The man explained that if he bought two, he would get one for free. England was amused and embarrassed at his initial fury. Maybe that's why this stall is so crowded!

England thought for a while, but he didn't know what to get. People behind him were getting irritated since the queue was quite long. Felling distressed, he remembered the red colour of the boy's top.

"Strawberry."

* * *

"Here. For you."

The boy looked at England as if he was crazy. England started to question his kindness to give the boy the free drink he got.

"… What drug, aru?"

"Huh?" England was lost. "Drug? This is tea."

"I know its tea. But what drug did you put inside, aru?" The boy sounded frustrated, like England was an idiot.

"Drug? You are not sick, are you?"

"… Who gave you the drink?"

England innocently pointed at the crowded stall. "I bought two pearl teas and they gave me one free. I don't need it, so I give it to you, is that wrong?" England hissed, feeling angry since his goodwill was treated as threat.

"Don't try to act innocent, you fool." The boy coldly answered, staring back at England. England was spellbound for a moment. The boy has golden eyes. It looked pretty with the coal-black straight hair tied in ponytail.

"I won't fall for your silly trap. You need more than this to fool me, aru."

"I don't want to fool you. I just want to give you this since I think you want it. And I have mine, look!" England pulled out his own milk tea in the plastic cup, and hastily pushed the straw into the liquid. He drunk it greedily and when he got choked by the pearl, he stopped. "See? I drink it and it's OK! I don't know what drug you meant! And since you don't want it, I take it back! You impolite…!"

"Wait, aru." The boy grabbed England's hand in his. The hand was icy cold. "I am sorry. You are genuine, aru."

"Thank you for acknowledging me. But this is not yours anymore!" England mocked.

Suddenly the boy chuckled. England felt his cheek blushing deep. He was really pretty.

"Sorry. I am Yao. Wang Yao. Nice to meet you, aru. What's your name?"

"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."

"Arthur. You are kind, aru." China smiled. "So give me that, please? I am really thirsty right now."

Eventually England gave the plastic cup back and China drunk it like he was deprived of water for years. By the time England drunk halfway through his tea, China was already eyeing the other cup.

"What is that, aru?"

"It's Blue Hawaii. For my brother."

"Oh." China slumped back. "So I can't drink it, aru?"

"Yes. Don't be conceited! I have given you one!"

"Well, thank you, really." China smiled. "It was so good, it was my first drink for the day, aru."

"What? You haven't drunk anything since morning?" England asked in surprise. "You might get dehydration, you know!"

"But it is better than getting drugged and woke up to found my body filled with… never mind, aru."

"What?"

"Nothing. You won't understand anyway. You are still a child aru."

"You are a child yourself!" England was pissed, started to fume. "How old are you?"

"I am 10, aru. I am not as small as you think."

England admitted in his mind that he thought China was only 7 or 8. He blushed before asking back (because he didn't want to lose)*, "What are you waiting, anyway? Where are your parents? You can't stay here without your guardian!"

"How about you, aru?" China shot back. "Where is your guardian, aru?"

"I am big enough to get here alone. Hmph! I am older than you, you know!"

"Liar. You are as small as me, aru."

"I am already 13, you know! I may be small built; but I know I am bigger than you, Yao!"

China suddenly stopped moving and looked dreamily at England. "Say it again, please?"

"W..What?" England blushed, preparing for a fit or cry. He could fight because he is a good fighter (at least he believed that).

"Call my name, aru. Please." China smiled sadly. "Call me again."

"Ya…Yao?"

"Again."

"Yao."

"Again, aru."

"Yao."

"Again."

"Yao."

"Again… No. Stop. Ok." China suddenly stood up right, kicking the empty plastic cup in front of him. "Thank you, aru. I think I should go back too."

"You are going?" England asked, feeling half sad half amused. It was clear that China was waiting for someone yet he just went like that? Has he given up? Was his companionship that boring? "You think you can go just like that? After making me calling your name so many times like a broken answering machine? Hey, what are you waiting for, actually?"

"Nothing, aru." China walked away, kicking the cup as he moved. "I have regained what I have lost, aru. Thank you, Arthur Kirkland 13 years old~!!!"

And he left. England just noticed that the boy was actually wearing a girl's dress as his skirts flew around his thighs. China ran so fast and he was soon out of sight.

England was left alone in the park.

* * *

"What took you so long?" America pouted, grabbing his plastic cup and started to suck the blue liquid.

England sunk into the sofa.

"I was held back by a fairy."

"Stupid Arthur and his imagination." America laughed loudly, but this time, England ignored the mockery.

It was (maybe, maybe, _maybe_) his first love.

That was what came into his mind when he saw China 5 years later by the back of the dark alley; moaning and panting like a wild animal while a man England didn't know took him from behind.

* * *

To be continued.

A/N: I am not sure where this is going, but I think it would be fun to have some Russia x America in it. LOL!


	2. Chapter 2 Second Encounter

It was last month that his father and mother finally divorced. After long and agonizing years of fights and cold wars, finally they decided to end the Home War MCXII. Since they need to have a separation period, America was taken by their mother and England stayed with their father. England quite enjoyed the freedom since he didn't have to take care of America anymore, but he was struck by melancholy one night when suddenly America called just in the afternoon telling England that he ran away from home.

"Bloody hell! Where are you now, git?"

"I am in front of the train station. Come and get me, Iggy?"

"Why did you left like that! Are you sure mom didn't know?"

"I told her I want to live with dad and she said fine. So I think she is fine if I stay in dad's place~ I left a note, though."

England sighed. His little brother was his mother's favourite as he was his father's. He was sure his mother was crying right now, frantically searching for the big boy with small brain. England was right. He received a message in his phone.

"I am hungry~"

"OK. Stay there. I'll get you in 10 minutes. Just stay, OK? Don't wander around."

"But I am hungry!"

"… Fine. Go to the nearest Mc Dona**s to eat. I'll pay."

"But I don't have any money~"

England barked to the phone. "FINE! Go to whatever coffee shop nearby and wait for me!!! By nearby I mean within 1 meter of the gate, you hear me!?"

"Yes bro~ Iggy, you are always the best brother ever!!!"

"Fine, fine." England blushed, but pretended to be unmoved by the statement by answering stoically. "You go. I've got another call."

"Bye Iggy."

England closed the phone. He was right. The message just now was from his mother, asking whether he knew where America was. He called back to his mother, assuring her that the baby brother of his was safe with him.

England rushed out of the apartment he shared with his father. His father was buried within the computers and cables in his room. England wasn't even sure when the last time they had talked to each other. He took his wallet and phone, deciding to walk to the train station since it was only 15 minutes by walk, but 50 minutes by car (because of the parking spree).

He walked faster through the neighbourhood. It wasn't safe at night. England shivered through the cold wind. It was almost winter. He tightened his jacket and went to the shortcut through the secluded alley when he heard the voices.

It was moans and writhes. England listened hard enough to know that it was voices that people make when they were making love. England blushed, his virgin (he won't admit it, but he was only ever laid one girl and even that stopped half way through) soul wondering what happened. He might take a peek, it wouldn't hurt…

He saw two bodies joining in doggy style. The woman was clutching to the bin, moaning like a bitch in heat. England stared harder at the woman, his heart started to race.

The light helped him a bit to illuminate the silhouettes. After a good minute spent to adapt his eyes with the lack of light, England finally clearly saw what was happening in front of him.

"Ah! More! Please pump my dick with your hand too, aru! Ah!"

_Dick…?_

"Hmpph… So good… pumped it more into me… aru…"

_Aru…?_

England stared harder. The woman, indeed, has long hair and small built, but lack of breasts. It was a man! They are homosexuals!!! England held his breath and closed his own mouth from shouting. They are homosexuals making out in the public!

How indecent!

"AH!"

But the moan was too much. England felt his own member turned funny and twitching, eager to be touched. He swallowed hard, and by mistake, moved back and kicked a scattered masterless can.

The noise was loud enough for all of them to stop moving and realizing that somebody else was there. The womanly man looked up and England saw the eyes—the golden eyes, sparkling like a jaguar's eyes. It was fully opened and wide, showing clear gold crystal.

"Arthur…"

England stopped breathing. He was right. That was the boy… and the boy recognized him. His first love…

"Wha… Who is that, baby?" The man behind China, who had his precious member sticked inside the Orientals' body, asked in hoarse voice, eager to blame somebody who made him halted the activity with his bitch for the night.

"…" China didn't speak, but as he saw how surprised England was, he smirked. "He is Arthur. You bad boy; peeping me, aru."

"Who is that, baby?" The man licked China's ear. China flinched from disgust. This man, just like any other, smelled faulty and disgusting. But he was careful not to show it to anyone and masked it as desire.

"He is… ah, aru… _My ex-boyfriend_."

"WHAT?" England shouted. "But we never… we never…"

"I did say we break up, but he never understands that, aru." China sighed. "Look at him. He even _stalked_ me here, aru."

"Oh." The man suddenly pulled out from China, much to China's relieved. "I'll take care of him, babe. You won't need to worry."

"Thank you, you are such a darling, aru." China smiled, blinked at England.

"See you, _ex-darling_ Arthur Kirkland."

England was furious before something really hard hit his face. Being a peaceful guy since high school, it was his first punch in the face ever. No wonder he lost his consciousness straight away.

* * *

"Dude, you are so uncool." When he woke up, America was the first thing he saw. "You fainted behind the alley? Stuuu~pid."

"…Shut up."

"Who did that?" America sounded serious as he put an ice pack over England's swollen cheek. They are back inside England's room.

"I… I am not sure. Never seen him before."

"Why did you walk there? You know that the place was filled with faggots and perverts fucking each other. And they took your money, silly Iggy."

"You asked me to fetch..OUTCH!" England flinched when America pushed the ice pack deeper into his swollen skin. "Hurts, idiot!"

"It's good that your phone was hidden inside your vest. I was afraid you got kidnapped, so I searched using the GPS." America spoke calmly, while pressing the ice pack deeper into the sensitive cheek. ".. And I found your wreck beside the bin. Funny, but not funny, you see."

"I am sorry I didn't fetch you in the end."

"It's fine." America sounded faint. "I am glad you are OK anyway, Iggy."

"How about… ouch… The food? How did you pay?"

"Oh? I was lying. I have my card, even though I really didn't have cash."

"Card? Mom gave you a credit card?"

"No. It's my own." America smirked. "Anyway, dad already called a take out, so let's eat dinner. I will bring your portions."

"You will finish my portion, don't you?"

America laughed. "See? That's why I love to be with you, Iggy. Two portions to eat."

England stunned and laughed together with his brother. For a second, China was forgotten.

But when he lay on his back that night, England couldn't stop the memory of a golden eyed jaguar whom indirectly (but clearly responsible) made his cheek swollen.

He didn't change much. The black hair was still as black as he remembered (or maybe because of the dim light). The body was still as lithe as ever. But the smile… the smirk, and the eyes… all made England trembled with weird feeling.

_"Ah! More! Hmmph… So good inside me… aru.."_

England couldn't control his hand, which came down softly to his pyjama bottom and slipped into it. As he recalled the memory, England's hand moved and he bit his lips tight.

This was sin.

_"Ah! More, aru!!!"_

He was sick.

_"…pumped it deeper into me, aru…"_

He was utterly sick.

"_See you, ex-darling Arthur Kirkland."_

With that, England finished himself by one hard jerk. He was overcome by the rush of feeling and passion, but that last world left him cold. Shit. He was sick. He was sick and weird and a pervert.

That boy made him like that.

They should never meet again.

He would hate the boy.

He was no longer a love, he was an object of hate.

* * *

This is the first time in my plot that I make China so bratty, I hope you don't hate me for it.

review?


	3. Chapter 3 Third Encounter First chapter

**Chapter 3**

"This is one of our biggest clients, Braginski clan. Don't do anything stupid in front of him, you get me, Kirkland?"

"Yes." England nodded while carrying his senior's bag. France tied up his tie and made sure they looked presentable before coming out from the cab. They were just arrived in front of a skyscraper that was magnificently built. It was a Russian empire; a very big and powerful group governed by the Old Russian family Braginski. It has so many subordinate companies and connections everywhere in 20 different countries. They have business everywhere between tissue toilets and rocket maker. On the surface they looked honest and magnificent, but underneath it they also dealt with black market. They have their own sets of morals and procrastinators. It was believed that people who opposed them would end up missing or forgotten completely. That's why government agents and police never tried to even touch one of the families.

England was on his first month of employment. He was a fresh graduate from the university. He graduated with flying colours and thus, he was easily accepted by one of the most prestigious financial planner company in the country. He was on his first meeting with clients. Because he was put under France's guidance, England was able to meet their important client, Ivan Braginski, the current head of the Braginski family, that day.

The lobby was spacious and luxurious. France smiled at the beautiful receptionists. The blood of feminist which ran inside his blood made France popular between the women. He spent fifteen minutes just to chat (read: seduce) the receptionists, leaving England alone to watch how his superior worked.

England felt quite disgusted by the Frenchman. That man tried to seduce any female in his vision. It felt gross and cheap. England sighed. He couldn't say anything since France was his senior and he wouldn't want to destroy his first career as an elite white collar worker. He knew he was too critical, but he kind of given up the sense in getting in love. It wasn't love at all, it was only a need to get laid or making children. Not more than that. He had tried a lot of failed relationships when he was in university, but they would ended up no more than three months because England eventually found out that the other person (he went out with man and woman alike) have faults or lied.

England understood that they lied because they wanted to improved their image on England's eyes, but it was just every lie made England felt angry, a cold rage from a humiliation (actually not) long time ago. Somehow everybody he went out with wasn't right. Something was missing and he didn't know what. And the worse of all was that every time he tried to sleep with each of them, somehow their eyes turned into golden colour that pierced through him. That made him couldn't 'get up'. America laughed at him when he told that, suggesting a lot of treatment raging from the Magical A**I Berry to psychology treatments. England dismissed every solution and thus, his relationship never last long.

Eventually after spending a good half an hour to get the receptionists' phone numbers, France eventually went up (guided with a sexy secretary) to the highest level where the current head of the family resided.

They passed through a security door and when England saw that the secretary even needed to put her fingerprints on the machine for the door to open, he started to doubt himself and his confidence. This was his first meeting with one of the most important clients. He shouldn't blow this thing off. As they entered the lobby (magnificent and elegantly built), he could spot a black suited man stood straight beside a thick door.

"Come in, da." A voice answered from the intercom. The secretary opened the thick wooden door, bowing politely to the person on top of the sofa. France and England came in, just to be shocked out of their lives.

On top of the white sofa, there sat the current head of the family, a big grey haired man named Ivan Braginski. That was quite normal. He was wearing a purple scarf with ridiculous length on his neck. That was fairly normal. The man has amethyst eyes. That was almost normal. There was another body (covered in crimson silk kimono-like cloth) on top of the half _naked_ (aside from a pair of tailored pants and the scarf) Russian; which pumped its body up and down in rhythm and immediately shivered in the Russian's arms. That was special.

The Russian smiled. "Hi there. Explain yourself, da."

"I am sorry!" France bowed down slightly. "I didn't know that you are busy…"

The Russian's chuckle cut off France's polite apologize. "Oh? We are just finished. Right, Yao?"

England felt like he was stoned. His feet and hands turned cold.

The body on top of the Russian pulled himself off the Russian's dig. France muttered softly (_Damn! He is big!_) while the slim body stretched out. The silky smooth long black hair fell down softly on the body's shoulder and he dressed himself up. The cloth revealed pale milky skin, slim limbs and impossibly long legs. But when he actually stood up, suddenly the body felt so much smaller and fragile.

"I'm taking shower, aru."

England froze. _That_ voice.

"Take your time, Yao. But I might want a second round, da?"

"I don't have time, aru."

"Ah, Yao Yao so strict~" Russia chuckled and poured himself a glass of vodka. "Please sit down, gentlemen."

England came in behind France, trying to hide his presence. He couldn't afford to get punched here. China walked away, didn't even look at him or France, regarding them as something unimportant as he didn't even try to cover himself up while walking to the shower room.

England followed the lithe figure with the corner of his eyes. Every time China walked, he swayed a bit. And some droplets of whitish liquid followed his every step.

"Isn't he a teaser?" Russia smiled.

France nodded; clearly amused by the sexy image of the man, whom he though was a woman (he didn't see the front and only judging from the back, so he thought China was a woman).

"So?" Russia smiled. "Don't waste my time by looking at my woman."

Although he was smiling, England and France could sense the radiated jealousy from the Russian. England thought that it was Russia who showed off to them, and he was the one who got agitated when they were looking at China. All rich people are weird.

"We have a new proposal, Mr. Braginski." France started the conversation. England was actually amused by the ability of the French to explain things straight to the point after such a parade. "We have found a very interesting potential in share markets, with this one advertising company. It is just started last year, however it does show some promising potentials. I would suggest for you to invest in the shares and from our calculation, it would returned you around 130% profit."

"… Such a good number, da." Russia sighed. "Why are you so sure?"

"We have looked into their annual profit and although they were just established for one year, they have already returned 80% of the bank's loan plus interests. Within the next three months they would finally be able to pay off completely and with this record, it is not impossible that they have a very promising future. Moreover, from the profit of the company, I have taken into consideration the fact that their company was a growing one, with increase 20% each quarter. Their reputation is also excellent, with clients coming back with more demands and bigger orders."

"… How sure are you with this one?" Russia asked seriously, looking intimidatingly at France. England shuddered. He could feel the tense air and wondered how France could cope with the huge dark pressure radiated from the big man. But France seemed just normal and he smiled at Russia.

"We have your best interest in our heart, Mr. Braginski." France assured. "Have our company ever disappoint you?"

Russia smiled, and took the papers for further inspection when suddenly China came out from the shower room.

His wet body was covered in a white thick bathrobe and his wet hair fell naturally on his shoulders and face. He looked satisfied and calmed. As he dapped his hair dry with a small towel, his gaze locked on top a man with dirty blond hair and thick eyebrows. He froze and paled.

"Ar…."

"Yao?" Russia turned around, to smile at his lover. "Finished bathing, da?"

China stared at England longer than normal before he smiled back at Russia. "Ye..yes, aru. It..It was nice, the bath, I mean, aru. Yo..you have changed the soap."

"I remembered you like peonies, da?" Russia chuckled and signed China to come to his lap. China meekly obliged, while carefully refusing to see England further. England swallowed, feeling a strange kind of heat growing in his crotch while his heart tightened. He gritted his teeth for no reason and rage, a familiar kind of rage started to rushed into his mind.

_Wang Yao._

Night… alleys… Golden orbs.

_…aru!_

England swallowed hard. France, with his enormous experience in love and related matters, suspected that something really wrong is going to happen if they stayed longer in the room. He secretly suspected that England might have some kind of relationship with the current head's lover. So for the sake of safety, he smiled and quickly finished their visit.

"I want to do you again, da." Russia whispered, but loud enough for everybody to hear. He was ignoring France's greeting and the secretary came out of thin air to escort the two businessmen away. China and England flinched when they heard that. France _noticed_, and so do Russia.

"N..No, aru. Yong Soo is waiting outside, aru."

"Yao Yao don't want me and my deal, da?"

China didn't answer and the next minute he was kissing the Russian passionately. Russia smiled and kissed back, while his hand crept into the bathrobe, revealing white half wet milky set of ass. As he plunged his finger into the hole, China moaned and Russia smirked smugly. England looked at them until the thick door was closed behind him.

The secretary looked at the man in black and smiled. "They will be long, this time, Mr. Im Yong Soo. Gentlemen, may I show you the way out?"

France smiled and returned the politeness with his usual seductive phases while England noticed that Korea was clenching his fists and stood even more upright than before beside the door.

England felt like he understood how the bodyguard felt. Silly.

He was sick. He didn't even know China that well to feel this… rage. _Jealousy_.

Yes, England should just go and forget everything. The golden orbs meant nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

Except it made him hard. Hard as hell.

* * *

I am sorry I havent replied to the review.

To Lady Ribbon: I am used to write the nations name XD. I have no other excuse. It was quite hard for me to write the flow when I need to remember what I previously remembered as America and typed it in as Alfred, LOL. I am sorry.

To Idiotichobo and HappyChappyWeirdo: I have a plot that include Russia X America, but theirs would never end in love... I think. Or maybe not. But there will be.

To Mangachika: THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!! You made me realized my silly mistakes! AIYAH!

To Anna, Boxjellyfish (This name is cute! I have turtles myself!), Revo-chan, Stich-Patch and Alaskaaru (out of curiousity--are you from alaska?): I am not promising the speed with this one. I have exams, practicals tests, esays, assignments, house chores, boyfriend broke up, and works to top this week. I am not sure next week. This chapter is quite sinister because of my depression mode, actually. But thank you for your reviews. they meant alot for me.


	4. Chapter 4 Past

One thought: I dont think I make it coherent enough to make a perfect English essay. Anyway, i had tried to rant about the story with head full of biochemistry. And, I may say Korea is not my fave chara, I dont really pay attention to him. So I wrote what I think should be his characteristic, and this, may induce OoC ness. Sorry for Korea's fans out there.

**Chapter 4**

China leaned on Korea for support. Korea gently accommodated himself to make the cross dressing beauty more comfortable. They were in the lift, after finally Russia let China go.

China sighed, massaging his sore hips. Korea touched him softly.

"I am fine, aru." China spoke out, understood that his body guard's gesture meant concern. "It's always harsh with that Russian, aru. It's just… something was different today."

_What was_? Korea asked inside his head.

"I met… him, aru. _Him_." China whispered softly, answering Korea's question like he could hear it and smiled like he was thinking someone he treasured fondly. "He was there… aru."

"He?" Korea asked softly, tightened his grab on China's shoulder.

"He… He is my first lo… aru! The door is open."

Korea let China came out from the lift first. Korea's face was unreadable, the usual poker face. But his heart was screaming, loud and clear until his head hurt.

_Yao is mine, mine, MINE! Was that shortie Yao's first love?_

And as usual, he kept it inside his heart. He was China's bodyguard. His job is to escort China and ensured China's safety. China is the biggest assets for Honda Corporation. Something happened with him and Korea would get his ass chased by Japan, China's lawful owner, plus Russia, China's current most important client.

"I remembered him, aru. He always helped me when we met, albeit we met only two times. He is someone I could never touch, aru." China smiled sadly. "Are we going back to the club?"

"Yes. Boss Kiku has ordered so." Korea answered automatically. China nodded softly, slowly sighing while passing through the magnificent lobby. Really, the Russian's empire was just like a big luxurious bird cage.

China stared at the sunlight outside. He was a bird who couldn't fly. His wings were gone and now he was jumping between gold cages one after another. He couldn't stop, he shouldn't stop, he wanted to stop and shouted for help. Yet China knew by heart that nobody would help. So he keep jumping and jumping. For the sake of living.

He was bought by Japan. Now he worked as the main escorts for Honda Elite club. The club was a very private members-only club. It provides the highest quality of escorts and bed warmers, but with one speciality: male escorts.

Japan bought him when he was tired of running away from his fate.

_"I'll buy you with 1,000 dollars. You can pay me back later with interest. I will give you clothes, food and a room. You will only need to follow my instruction and I promise you 5,000 a month income at least."_

_China__ looked at the stranger's hands. They looked soft and immaculate, something only rich person who'd never touch a broom could have. Compared to his filthy hand and his soaked with rain water; they seemed like an eternity away._

_He was sick and tired of being a runt. He was fed up with everything which had happened in his shitty life. He didn't want to sleep under a stale blanket with a smelly stranger whom bought him for the night. He didn't want to get beaten up anymore for stealing a loaf of bread. He wanted to be owned by someone. _

_"….Fine, aru." _

And he didn't realize that the interest was 100% per 3 days. So his debt increased before he even realizing it, and he was trapped in Japan's legal trap. And now he couldn't even think of a day when he could repay his debt, since he had given up on every thought of getting freedom.

It's not like freedom was good, anyway.

He got food to eat, place to sleep, and clothes to wear. So what? It didn't feel any different from selling himself on the street, just because he got 1,000 dollars each night in the five stars hotels compared to 10 dollars on the street. It was better, even.

But meeting England made China felt like he was small again. Small, innocent, and still believed that someone would fetch him.

* * *

They entered the club, to be welcomed by Japan himself. Japan smiled softly when he saw China.

"Welcome back, my golden pet."

"I am back, aru." China hissed. "What do you want? I don't want to do anything tonight. You know how crazy that Russian could be!"

"Remember the debt, dear Nini." Japan smiled, caressing the beauty's smooth cheek, calling his personal pet name for China. "I had made another appointment for you with Mr. Ludwig."

"I cannot walk properly, aru. I don't want to have another guest."

"He just requested you for a dinner, my dear. It's only 2 hours. Not like he could afford much, with his company falling down like that, but well, I might still need him sometimes in the future. I will make sure he only go with you for dinner. How is that?"

China pouted, but Japan chuckled and took the beauty's lips with his. They locked lips for a minute before Japan pulled off and smiled.

"You are always the best. I feel bad letting you be held by that Russian, but he is important. Anyway, tomorrow you are mine, so be prepared."

"Do you pay me for tomorrow, aru?" China smirked in hate. "I _only_ want cash."

"Fine. I would give you cash." Japan smiled. "But remember, I might ask your payment tomorrow too, _in_ _cash_."

China gritted his teeth, knowing that he had no other way to escape the man's menace. Japan was younger than him, but China was a good head shorter than him. China cursed his malnourished childhood which made him so stunted and felt like a child when he was embraced by the gigantic Russian.

Well, apparently he was shorter and smaller than any other male in the room, and he had used it for his advantage when he was running for his life after stealing a pack of burger in the park, so he didn't really have anything to complain.

He continued the night having dinner with the handsome blonde westerner whom took interest in him because of his dark hair. China liked this customer because he didn't see him; he was seeing someone else's shadow behind China's body. Somebody with an innocent and childish characteristic, just like what China was pretending to be.

When they reached his apartment (Japan provided him with a small but luxurious 3 rooms apartment, with Korea having the smallest room as his base), China slipped into the blanket straight away. Korea followed behind him, turning the light on. The room was immaculately built, but with no window (China had tried to run from window in his previous apartment and Japan didn't want to risk China getting away again). There was China's bed on the centre of the room, two cupboards of make ups and clothes that Japan chose for him, one human-sized mirror, and a night shade beside the bed. Just the essential he got from Japan. China never bought anything else; because he knew he couldn't effort anything with the growing interest of his debt to Japan (He was being paid only 10% of customer's payment).

"… Would you like to have a bath first?" Korea asked softly. China wriggled, trying to wake up from the bed. But his body felt heavy. His chest was tight and somehow his whole body felt like pierced by 1000 needles from inside.

"No, aru." China whispered. "I want to sleep… Nee, Yong Soo, called my name?"

"Y.._Yao_."

"Again."

"Yao."

"Again, please, aru."

"Yao."

"Again…"

"Yao."

"Again… aru…" China closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. Korea pulled the blanket over the beau he was supposed to protect. It was like a ritual. China couldn't sleep before asking somebody—usually it was Korea, but sometimes also his customers—to call his name. _Yao_.

Like he was emphasising that he was a boy called _Yao_.

He has a name. _Yao_.

So he wasn't a discarded thing. Because he still have a name.

Korea touched the small oriental's cheek. He longed to touch more skin, more lips, more … but to touch more of China meant he needed to pay around 4,900 dollars per hour and he didn't have the money. He suspected Japan made the rate so high because he wanted to exploit the small Chinese and monopolized him. And it didn't amaze him. Who wouldn't want to own such a delicate beauty?

Slim limbs and smooth pale skin. Perfect waist and naturally blushing cheeks. Smooth silky long hair, black and straight. Perfectly long eyelashes, with pointed nose and high cheekbones. Full lips. Golden eyes.

Just hearing his voice calling your name could make any straight man hard.

But nobody actually paid any attention to pale suicide scar marks on his wrists, covered by the beauty operation Japan made China did. Poor, poor beauty. They said that nature is very fair. So in order for China to stay alive, nature made him so beautiful, irresistible for any man.

Korea turned off the light and closed the door behind him.

Now he needed to investigate that runt whom China called as his first love.

* * *

Ah, the perfect stalker/bodyguard.

to Kimuro: I love the emoticons! Tell me how to do that!

to Shiina Rika: mereka bisa saling inget karena masing2 mengaitkan (aduh, Indo gua udah ngaco) yang lain degan sesuatu. England mengaitkan China dengan first love and humiliation, while China mengaitkan ENgland dengan salvation dan purity. something like that lah pokoke. jadi inget deh. masuk akal? No? Salahkan mitochondria dan TCA cycle.

to Anna: Wah, thank you. XD Yes, jelaousy is one of the topic of my main plot for this. somehow it turned out to be a battle for england vs Russia vs Japan, so please stay tuned~!

to Lady-Ribbon, Idiotichobo, Stich-Patch, Alaskaaru: Thank you for the support! I do make everyone OoC here (except, of course, my darling CHina, who always be a damsel in distress in all my stories) and having fun with it. Having said that, actually I get less enthusiasm than I expected, so I think next one would be as long as this chapter or maybe even longer.

Anyway, people, have you watched the Telephone-Lady Gaga And Beyonce? The tone sticked to my head all day but the video... I think it could be called a thread away between trash and genius. I like it, anyway. She always came out with weird stuff. Not like I mind.


	5. Chapter 5 Deal

**Chapter 5**

China stared at the stranger in front of him. The man wasn't a stranger; he met him before when he was embraced by Russia the other day. With long golden hair and blue eyes, China recognized him as the man sitting beside England that day.

"What do you want, aru?"

"I will come quickly to the point." France answered in hurry. "Talking to you is so expensive. I need to pay 500 dollars just for a talk and a cup of tea."

"So?" China sat down in front of the man, crossing his leg. The blue silk Chinese qipao Japan gave him parted on his thigh, revealing long smooth leg on top of another. France needed to remind himself that he wasn't there to court the beauty—usually he only seduced women, but in China's case it felt natural to just treat the man like a woman—and went straight to introduce himself.

"I am Francis Bonnefoy. I am here just to propose you something that might profit us both." France stopped, to make a deep impact. But China's face shown no compassion or interest, so he quickly continued the talk. "By profit I mean I can pay you some hundred dollars if this works. As you know, I am proposing a new deal to the head of the Braginski family. And as you might know, you are his current favourite and I know he liked to pamper his favourites. So I need you to encourage.. _No_. Persuade him to take the deal. I promise everything would be fine and we will get a proper profit for it. I can give you a million dollars if this pulled off."

"Why, aru?" China whispered. France shivered from lust. "Why… do you need me?"

"Because I need this deal." France answered in husky voice. Really, this hermaphrodite oozed pheromones he couldn't resist. If only the deal is on, then he could afford to buy a night…

While France was busy fantasizing, China was calculating. He knew this man would not need him if the deal was 'proper' as he said. Since France wasn't a police, China guessed that France didn't want to dig Russia's dirt to catch him. Something must be wrong, and the chances are France were trying to smuggle or cheated Russia out of his money.

"Tell me, aru." China smiled. "How many would you get?"

"I beg your pardon?" France paled, his body twitching.

"I understand, aru. It's not only you who came here and asked me for help. Everybody knows my clients are all big catch and they wanted all sort of help from me for their profit. So, how much?"

"… something enough to buy a private island." France lied through his teeth. He wasn't giving the exact amount, and a private island was cheap compared to what he intended to cheat from Russia.

China sighed, stared at his hand. If Japan knew that his guest was proposing something like this, he would have killed France. Japan maybe a man with black heart, but he treasured his traditional loyalty sense to his customers. So France should be there by his own mean, and China smiled when he remembered how France was grumbling about how he needed to pay 500 dollars just to talk to him for half an hour. Maybe this is it. He could pull this off and got the money and ran off, away from Japan and his current cage. Maybe he could even afford a proper operation to change his physique, so everybody wouldn't recognize him. China made decision.

Now all he need was to play along.

"It's too cheap, aru." China sighed. "I don't want to take such a risk just for hundred of dollars. You get almost a cool billion from him, right aru? I want 70 percent."

France looked shocked, and he was rising from his seat to threatened China physically. China flinched, and Korea was immediately ready behind France to pull the man back to the chair to calm down.

China smiled. "This is my place; we play with my rules, aru."

"…No way." France clenched his teeth. "I couldn't give you that."

"Aiyah…" China thought for a while. "Then the deal is of, I am afraid."

"Anything but that." France growled in low voice. "I am not making the deal for you to take the profit. That's it. I don't need this ridiculous talk anymore." He rose up from his seat, but China chuckled.

"But you have told me the plan… aru." China smirked. France felt like he was trapped by the offer of sweet honey or bottomless pit before a lovely devil. "I might tell him… and you get nothing but your life to save, dear."

France paled and sighed. "Fifty."

"… hmm…" China smiled, signing Korea to come nearer to him. Korea, as ever, obedient to his jewel and came nearer. China had a sudden really appealing idea. He touched the man in black's cheek and smiled. Korea basked in self satisfaction on China's affection.

"And one more condition, aru."

"What is that?" France asked impatiently.

"Trade my Yong Soo with your Arthur, aru." China smiled softly. Korea felt his body was suddenly hardened and his muscles clenched. "I want Arthur to be my bodyguard."

Korea swallowed hard. Has China gotten tired of him?

"That's ridiculous!" France exclaimed. "Arthur is my junior! And he is not mine to order!"

"I don't mean forever, aru." Chian smiled, kissing Korea on his cheek. "Only for a week. A week, aru, until I can persuade Russia and you can cheat whatever you want. And then my Yong Soo can make sure your faithfulness to the deal and give me my share. You can't run from me, Mr. Francis. Yong Soo will watch you. OR I won't take the deal AND tell Ivan everything, hmm?"

France calculated the deal for some moments while China rustled Korea's immaculate hair. He chuckled when he sensed that Korea was frozen.

"Calm down, aru. I won't abandon you. You are the only one I can trust for this." Chian whispered softly, playing with his breath on the Korean's left ear. Korea blushed a bit, despite his usual poker face. "I can trust you, right?... Please, aru…"

Korea nodded solemnly, realizing he was just taken an oath to betray Japan, his legal boss, to follow the pleading from the love of his life. For him, realizing China wasn't bored of him was like freed from the burden of his sin. He was so relieved that he would just agree to anything China said.

France nodded too.

China clapped his hands. "Great, aru! Now, would you leave just like that? We still have twenty minutes to burn and since you have paid so much, aru, why don't you stay and tell me the whole plan? Or do you want to talk about something else?"

France shook his head. "I am fine. We have reached the deal. I don't want to be trapped under your fangs, you bitch."

China held his breath. Being called bitch still felt hurt despite his realization that he _was_ a bitch. Korea was ready to strike, but China held his bodyguard's arm. He smiled gracefully as he raised his slender arm and showed the French the way out. Not like France needed it, anyway.

Nevertheless, China smiled.

"Thank you for the business, then, Mr. Bonnefoy. I am looking forward to it, aru."

Never China knew that he would deeply, deeply regret his 'wonderful idea' in the future.

* * *

And then, reply:

to Ob7788 and Anna: I am glad you think so! Yes, i looooovvvvvveeeee the China in ths story. I never put something so extravagant on his details, but truthfully, I want to make Yao so irresistible for everyone in this story.

to Alaskaaru, Idiotichobo and Shiina Rika: I am glad you like the Korea here. XD Yes, I have warned you that my image of Korea would induce OoC ness. Sorry about that.

to Box Jellyfish: Yes! I know! And you dance on that song? Woah. I actually jaw dropped with all the lesbian/nekkid show there. I mean, it was a bit too much. but well... who cares?

to Stitch-patch: NEXT CHAPTER would be EnglandXChina, WOAH~! XD I am having fun~ All along I could only think about their days would be fun and forgetting that I still have plot to tell.

Review! (anything; I can read Chinese, Japanese--hiragana and kanji only please--, Indonesian and of course, English). Not sure when is the new chapter--I have neglected too much stories and assignments-- who hate assignments? *pull my hands up in the air*. So as I said, I dont promise speed with this one.


	6. Chapter 6 Morning

The thing is, whenever I tried to write about UK X China the plot got DRAGGED so long.... It just flow so smoothly. I wrote this in like, 30 minutes? LOL.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

England grumbled while putting the burnt eggs on the plate. His 'master' was having a bath inside the ridiculously luxurious bathroom in that one of the high end apartment in the city. The room was simple but spacious, decorated slightly in modern style, something England never expected China to have. He suspected that the apartment wasn't even China's.

_"Come on, Kirkland. This is for our deal! Look, if Mr. Braginski agreed on the deal, you and I can bring more points for the company! I will ensure your pay rise and I can secure my place inside the company! Come on, it's Mr. Braginski's wish!" _

_"Are you sure?" England asked sceptically. "I never know that we do accept personal requests?"_

_"Well, he is one of our most important clients; nevertheless, he asked me to escort his lover for the week, just a week! It's an easy deal for a good investment, you know!"_

_"I didn't know that he asked us about that." England still maintained his stand. He wouldn't want to get near to a person he was having one sided love-and-hate feeling to. Not like China knew about it, but still, for England, China was the sole problem why his life sucked. _

_"He… He asked me personally, secretly, you know. So it won't be count as nepotism."_

_"Isn't it nepotism because he asked you personally?"_

_"Ah! Come on, don't be this stiff, Arthur! You can resolve whatever problem you had with that bitch—no, that beautiful ex-lover of yours!"_

_"W..Who?" England blushed. "What do you mean?"_

_"He was your ex, wasn't he?" France smiled, touching England on his shoulder. "You can spend another week with him alone—isn't it good? I can see you have some unresolved feelings for him; so make out! Come on!" _

That was actually what made England stood inside the kitchen looking after some burnt scones (yes, he burnt both the scones and the eggs). He came in the morning, having the first heart attack in his life when he was welcomed by a flat chested-half naked woman on the door. It was China, England realized straight away. He was wearing one of the old comfy looking flannel pyjamas; only the button was improperly put together, revealing white milky smooth chest with one pinkish nipple. He was smiling.

"_Welcome, my slave for the week." _

And England knew he had made a really big mistake of accepting France's request.

"Have you taken your bath aru?" a voice he knew too well asked him from the bathroom. England sighed.

"Yes, I have. I took it before I came here."

"Wow. You are an early riser, aru?"

"It's just ten o'clock in the morning is not my morning… master."

China came out from the bathroom with pink fluffy bathrobe, smiling and huffing hot air breath, looking satisfied and… wet. His hair was messy around his face, but somehow—damn!—making him more appealing.

"You can call me Yao too, aru~ Although I am all right with you calling me master. Sound perverted, don't you think?" China smiled, sitting down on the kitchen stool. England blushed and scowled. There was no dining table around, so England figured out that the meal should be served on the small kitchen bench (A/N: I don't know the name. Tell me).

"There is no table." England started the conversation.

"No need, aru. I never eat dinner at home anyway." China took his fork and nudged the black burnt coal in front of him. "What is this, aru?"

"It's egg and scones. There are some jams too." England sighed.

"I cannot differentiate which one is which, aru~" China moaned playfully, putting down his fork. "Everything looks like coal. Make me something else, aru."

"… I…" England blushed. How to say he couldn't make something unless it burned?

China, sensing the distress, sighed. "Aiyah! You are even worse than Yong Soo, aru! I thought I would not be the one cooking for this week~ whatever, aru."

He rose up from his stool and went into the kitchen. Professional-like movements made England basked in awe. China looked like a professional chef doing what he knew by heart. He chopped the scallions while cracking the eggs on the pan at the same time.

"You sit, aru. It will be done just in a minute." China whispered, while flipping the egg and added some of the salt. He put the scallions in and sniffed on it, enjoying the nice smell rising from the pan.

"Salt and pepper?"

"Salt only." England answered. China nodded and put the salt in.

"Plate, aru!"

England rose to give China the plate when suddenly an omelette came flying right onto his plates. He got his second heart attack that morning.

"What the…! That was dangerous, Yao!"

"I am pro, aru!" China laughed at the bushy eye browed man's distress. "You caught it anyway, aru! Wait for me, don't eat first!" China quickly finished his own omelette (with more pepper than England's) and sat on the stool beside England.

England blushed a bit, before taking his fork. He was gathering his courage to say thank you. China ignored the man and ate first.

"Hey, you said I need to wait for you! Don't eat first by your own!" England scowled due to embarrassment, and realized he was impolitely scowling his own master like he scowled America at home.

"But you don't ask me to wait for you, aru!" China laughed, instead of angry, and England was relieved. He took a bite and was amazed.

"This is seriously good… even better than my mother's…"

"Of course, aru. I spent my life perfecting this every morning, you know?" China smiled and took the tomato sauce. "I was working at a Chinese restaurant before I was… here, aru. And the owner told me how to cook a lot of things."

"… Ah. It's really good, anyway. Thank you, Yao." England smiled. China stopped eating and looked away, pretending to take some water from the jug.

"It's… It's fine, aru. Your burnt coal wasn't even edible, aru."

"I know." England chuckled. "My baby brother Alfred always complained about that. Never stop, and haven't stop. I have tried, you know."

"You really spoil your little brother, huh, Arthur Kirkland 13 years old?" China laughed, making England blushed. He hides* his embarrassment with a glass of water.

"You… you remember?"

China stopped eating. "… Yes, aru. The tea was my saviour… And well, really sorry I made you being bashed around by that stupid hunk aru. I thought it was funny if I played a prank on you, but I never thought he would knock you out like that, aru."

"Why… Why did you do that? Having… sex with men on the alleys, Yao?"

"You always go straight to the point, huh, aru? Well, I was… I need to pay for my rent, so… It was one of the jobs I took, aru."

"Jobs? How about your parents? Do they know it?"

"Maybe somewhere in this city now aru. We haven't met for long time now."

"You ran away from home?"

"… More like throw… No. Yes, I ran away from home, aru." China drunk the water in his glass and refilled it. England decided to pursue further.

"How about your school? Isn't that reckless to just leave your parents like that?"

"I never entered middle school, aru, since I didn't even finish my elementary." China rose up and pushed his plate to England. "I have no appetite, aru. Clean it. I wish you at least know how to wash plates, aru."

"Of course I know!" England scowled, but continued in softer tone, "I am sorry if I have offended you, Yao."

"Oh, you never." China smiled softly. "You always saved me, alas, despite that folly mouth of yours aru. I think I need to do some grocery… come with me, will you?"

England kept his quiet while washing the plates and pan. China looked so frail when he walked back into his room. He wondered maybe there was a reason behind those smile… and those golden orbs never shone that clear.

"Hey, are you ready aru?"

England turned his back just to get his third heart attack that morning.

China stood there with a cap, oversize T-shirt (with apparent holes on his shoulder and waistline) and 3/4 greenish army pants, a big red baseball fan jacket and a big sun glasses covering his face. His black hair was divided into two ponytails. He looked utterly ridiculous. His aura of sexiness was lost, changed into somehow boyish teenager attitude with weird sense of fashion.

"You… You …"

"Surprise?" China smiled. "I like this outfit, aru~! It's comfortable! This is one of my most fashionable outfits, aru! I already had it since 4 years ago! Don't you think I look cool, aru?"

In the end England levelled up the outfit by combining the ponytails and confiscated the glasses. He promised to himself that he would make China buy a new T-shirt (for god's sake, that T-shirt has holes! It would made dangerous perverts became more dangerously perverted with all those access!) and China grumbled through the process.

"It's no good, aru! I want my glasses back!" He pouted.

England sighed, tying the shoe lace like he did for America long time ago. "You don't need that."

"I look cool with that aru!"

"You look like a blind man, Yao."

"No! Arthur you fool, aru!"

"Fine, fine. Let's go." He took the smaller Chinese man by shoulder and felt his heart skipped a beat as the smaller man leaned on him. China sniffed England's green shirt (he had taken off his blouse jacket and tie).

"…you smelled good, aru."

"..Thank.. thank you."

"You are used to take care of your brother, aru. I like it. Thank you, aru."

China smiled to himself. It has been so long since he felt like that. He was happy. Really happy. Even though his cool sun glasses was taken by England.

* * *

* what is the past tense of 'hide'? I forgot.

No reply for now. I will reply it next time, really. XD Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7 Why

**Chapter 7**

England sighed heavily as he carried two litre bottles of fruit juices. They were just having China's groceries done. Everything was sale items, but more importantly, _plants origin_. England commented on it, but China retorted back smugly.

"Why not? I like vegetables and fruits, aru. They are healthy."

"But man doesn't eat plants. We need animal, for bloody sake."

"I am not a _man_ in my job. I am not even entitled to have my own _condoms_." China sneered in sarcasm. "It's a just a matter of seconds before Kiku asked me to do boob jobs, aru."

"Kiku?" England asked in curiosity.

"My owner." China's simple answer cut through their conversation, letting it rot in the meantime. They walked in uncomfortable silence before China whispered, "He ordered me to, aru. I can't even eat my pork anymore. All my meats are plant origin, aru."

"Why?" England asked, just because he felt it was the right thing to do.

"Because." China smiled. "I need to take care of my figure to keep those men happy aru. And they said meat make your scum tasted badly. They want mine to taste like wine, since they sucked on it every night, no? Delicacy, aru!"

China joked with his eyes closed and smiled all over his face. England was at loss of words. He understood that China was a kind of high end prostitute, but he never thought China didn't like it, or, let say, was pushed into it. And never did he think about forced sacrifice China made to be that drop dead gorgeous.

"Tell him no." England spoke sternly. "Tell him you like to eat normal food, Yao."

"Don't you understand, ahen*?" China sneered. "I said he _owned_ me. I don't own my own body, Arthur Kirkland 13 years old."

"Stop with that name."

"I like it, Arthur Kirkland…"

"I said stop, bloody~!"

China laughed heartily and everything they had just talked about was washed off shore. England wondered how on earth a man could have such a beautiful smile.

"One more shop, ahen." China stopped in front of a shop… which made England blushed.

"That is… woman's lingerie section…"

"Ahen? Arthur Kirkland is shy? I wonder are you still a virgin, ahen?" China laughed even harder. He opened his cap and put his best smile when dragging England into the shop, hanging by England's arm.

"Honey… which one you want me to wear, aru?" China battled his eyelashes and England, out of his mind, face as red as baboon's bottom, jaw-dropped. China's voice was as loud as the loudspeaker, so people in 3 meter radius were all turned back and watched how a boiled prawn look-alike man was shopping with his little oriental girlfriend.

"You… You… Little devil…"

"Ah, don't make me embarrassed here, _dah-ling_." China giggled, having one of the best funs in his life until then. "Don't call me your devil in public, aru…Ah! I know! You want me to have those black lacy G strings, don't you? Naughty boy, ahen!"

England was at loss of word. He was trembling. In his life, he had only three girlfriends, all of them respectable, elite, studious, polite women. They carried themselves well and in the manner of ladylike, just the reverse of what he was having in his arm right now. Although it was true in a way that England was still (technically) a virgin (since he couldn't get it up without imagining _golden_ eyes), he was a reserved and well-mannered gentleman. So such a comment, even jokingly, even from the golden eyed beau he dreamed so many times and scowled so many times, published in public was a big no-no.

"Let me go." England spoke coldly, and immediately threw the boy away from his arm. "Don't go overboard, Wang Yao."

China sensed that he had crossed the line. He stopped laughing and sighed.

"…Sorry, aru."

"… Get what you want to get and go home."

"…Yes." China left to the counter and asked for some red lacy thongs, immediately purchased them and returned to England's side. England was waiting as far as he could from the shop's entrance.

"…Sorry, aru. I was only joking." China whispered, clearly regretted himself being carried away in the fun he was having without noticing the British's discomfort.

"…Never mind. I was too conscious of myself too." England sighed. "By the way, why do you buy them?" It was a pathetic attempt to make their conversation flowed again, but England was shocked when he heard the answer.

"Because tonight I would be having business with Ivan—no, Mr. Braginski, aru."

* * *

China's apparent scream behind the door made England flinched. He wondered how on earth Korea could stand still and have no hard on while also not grinding his teeth from jealousy.

"You are new?" The secretary smiled from her desk. England shook his head.

"No. I am just a substitute for a week."

"Ah. What happened to Mr. Im Yong Soo, if I may ask?" She smiled while playing with her curls. _Is she flirting with me?_ Is what was taking England's mind off from the sexy moaned from the door behind him.

"He… He is unwell, I think." England didn't know the exact reason himself. But apparently he and Korea switched place for the week. He was bombarded by call every single hour asking how China was doing, reminder to take China somewhere/do something for China/hide himself when Japan was nearby. England realized Korea's monopolise desire for China was so deep until the point of scary. England (sarcastically) thought that it would be a matter of hours before the Korean would ask him to collect each strand of China's hair fall.

"Oh, That was too bad…"

The conversation was cut short by a loud smacked sound and a second later, Russia came out from the room, apparently angry and smiling dangerously.

England stood straight back, but Russia's caught him. _Damn._ England thought. The Russian have more than normal number of abs for man. He was half naked while his scarf was still there.

"You. Who is your name, da?"

"I am Arthur Kirkland…"

The next second he was struck down by a blow. England was caught unguarded. It was hot and pain and pressure and pain filled his head over and over. He couldn't see what was in front of him, but apparently Russia was caught by China.

"Stop it, aru! Don't hurt him!" (A/N: This is my long secret wish—Russia gave England a lesson. Isn't it nice, da? Hint: after the How Hong Kong was Born and AffairUnfinished Business story of mine, LOL.)

"It's your fault, da? You were calling _his_ name."

China cried in desperation. "No, Ivan. Really! I wasn't… please stop…"

"I don't like you crying, da?" Russia smiled creepily, but his hand was still fisting, ready to blow another blow at the bushy eye-browed man. "You know you are mine now, da. SO I don't want you to CALL his name, da?"

"Yes aru! I am sorry! Ivan, I love you, aru…"

Russia stayed silent while naked China was trying to woo him with wet kisses. China was way smaller and shorter, so the effort of him climbing the giant's body to reach his lips was pathetic and sad looking. Russia, however, took it as good effort.

"Yao Yao is my slut, da. You only love me, da. You are mine."

China nodded desperately, clinging to Russia's neck as the man swept him off his feet and went inside the room once again. The door was closed and the secretary sighed, immediately helping England and putting some wet paper towels on his left cheek.

"This is quite bad. It may be swollen tomorrow." The secretary smiled. "But everything is fine. I think they would have another round… it may took a while until you can go home, sir. Would you like to sit on the sofa? And I am sorry. My boss is a hot headed man. When he is obsessed with something—now is your master, Mr. Wang Yao—he would be really, really protective and suspicious."

"Ouch," England cursed. "Is that mean he is in love with Yao?"

"No." the secretary shook his head. "I said obsessed. It's something like a hobby. My boss changes his hobby every three months. It had been two months with Mr. Yao, and actually he had already engaged to his cousin, Natalya-sama."

"So… he was just playing? With Yao?"

"Well, Mr. Yao is a prostitute himself, isn't it?" the secretary answered. "Mr. Yao is the most alluring and on demand right now. My boss likes to have the first. Last time was Mr. Toris."

England took the cold towel and compressing his cheek. It was damn amusing, if not, scary. That man's fist was even harder than the last time he was beaten up by China's punk boyfriend.

He was immersed in his thought when Russia called the secretary to get China out of his room. It was already 2 in the morning and England wondered when did the Russian would go back home. When the door opened, China turned to him, smiling apologetically. England didn't see the smile. Actually he was prepared to scold the young boy, but when he saw how China's neck was covered by bluish fingerprints and his body was crippled, he stopped himself.

"Sorry aru, I keep you this long." China smiled, walking slowly, clearly painful for him to take each step. England hurried to his side and took the boy princess-style before nodding to the secretary. She smiled back and nodded, and off they went to the lift.

"Sorry. I must be looking pathetic for you aru." China smiled sheepishly. "I didn't know he would act like that, aru. I am sorry."

"What happened… did you call my name?" England changed the way he asked, and immediately blushed afterward. China looked away.

"NO, ahen. Never."

England felt his blood turned cold. They were in total silence when entering the car and when they reached the front door of China's apartment, China suddenly pushed England away.

"I am sorry. I think this is a bad arrangement. I think you better go back to your office tomorrow. Sorry for my selfishness, aru. Good night."

"Yao…"

"Good night." China closed the door. England, either being a genius or idiot, put his feet between the door frame, preventing China from closing the door.

"No. Let me help you wash first, Yao. And you need food."

"I don't need it, aru. I am fine, thank you. Just go, aru."

"No. I insist." England pulled the door, pulling China into his arms. China went rigid, but England was too busy closing the door to notice. A second later he was carrying China to the bathroom.

"Let me help you wash."

China looked like he was torn between wanting to be bathed by England or refusing the man's offer. In the end he stayed silent as England washed his back… and grimaced when he saw the marks and bluish patches on China's pale skin.

"He hurt you."

"…No. It was just… Just usual play, aru." China pulled his knee nearer to his chest and buried his face on his knees. England continued washing the man's back… and lower part. It was full of hickeys and of course, fluids.

England held his desire and breath and continued to wash it properly. China whispered.

"Sorry. Every time we met you ended up being beaten by my customer. Sorry, aru."

"… It's not your…"England stopped when he thought about China's lie last time. _My stalker ex-boyfriend._ "…Well, this time is not your fault."

"… You can go home now, I am really fine, aru. This had happened before. I can take care of myself, aru."

"I insist." England knew he sounded like pathetic man, but he didn't want to leave—in fact, he wanted to let China cried in his arms. Not like China looked sad or anything, but still. The impression China's frail back had made him concerned beyond his responsibility for the small Chinese man.

China was safely tucked under the cover after England blowed dried his hair. China smiled, whispering thank yous but when England was ready to close the door behind him, China shouted,

"Wait!"

"Yes?" England asked. China blushed furiously.

"Can… Can you stay… here?"

"Sure." England chuckled. "I will stay until you are asleep. You sound just like my little brother America."

China swallowed, but eventually asked in small voice.

"..call my name, aru."

"Ha?"

"Call. Like you used to … in the park, aru."

England remembered how the smaller boy asked him to repeat his name over and over again.

"Is that your habit, Yao?"

"…Yes. I can't sleep without it."

England chuckled as he patted the beauty's hair. "Sleep Yao. You will be just fine tomorrow… well, in the morning." (It was already 3.30 in the morning)

"…again."

"Yao, sweet dream."

"… again, aru." China smiled. England sighed.

"You would never sleep, huh, Yao?"

"again, aru~"

"Yao." England suddenly called his name with affection and sincerity that China stopped giggling. He could feel England's lips on his forehead softly.

"Sleep, my princess. Tomorrow would be a better day."

China started to cry softly, sobbing inaudibly against the sheets. England kissed his forehead again and again. Just like what he did to America.

"Hush, sleep. It's all right, don't cry anymore, just sleep."

"Ma…ma…"

England smiled softly. China called him his mother?

"Sleep, Yao. Sleep."

"…"

"Tomorrow would be a good day."

China stopped crying and felt asleep. England suddenly wanted to cradle the small creature in his arms and kept whispering his name and soft words, but he sighed as he realized he needed to go home too. America and his father needed his food for breakfast.

So he left the room softly, closing the door behind him, leaving China once again, in the total darkness.

And he realized that China's room looked like a jail with no window.

* * *

And now I know that the past tense of hide is hid, LOL! Thank you for telling me! I wont forget it ever again!

*ahen= opium. China changes his aru with ahen when talking with England in the manga.

to oboete imasuka= you reviewed a minute before I add this chapter, LOL! Thank you very much!

to Kilahsese, Idiotichobo, alaskaaru= AHAHAHAHA~ Yes, I now know what is th past tense of hid! believe me, I sometimes forgot some words-- it took me ten minutes to write jaw dropped.

to Lady Ribbon and Stich-Patch: Yesh! I Put them together, but maybe not now. I think this story still have long way to go. I havent even make Russia took the bait, Japan declare war on Russia and AMerica declare war with anybody who messed up with England.

to Ob7788 and Shiina-Rika: Eh~ Yes? LOL! I was trying a new chara of Yao here... relieved you like it ~!

and Review?


	8. Chapter 8 Foreign

**Chapter 8  
**

There was a stranger sleeping beside America. England sighed as he turned on the light. The room was dark because the curtain was closed tightly. Even the sunlight couldn't penetrate through those thick black vinyls. America has the worst sense of interior decoration ever. It was early morning, and England needed to go to work. He had already made breakfast—coal scones and eggs per usual—and he needed to wake his little brother up.

"Alfred…. Whoa!" he was so shocked as his little brother was half naked, half draped in the blanket, while beside him laid the body of another naked _man_. If it was a woman, England understood perfectly. But it was a man… and manly one at that. (AN: guess who is that before the next sentence).

"Arthur, stop shouting in the morning. You'll disturb him, Iggy~!"

"Who… Who is that? Don't tell me…"

"What?" America, as poor as ever in reading the situation, moaned loudly. "It's morning already? We only got two hours sleep. Wake up, Eduard."

Estonia wriggled beside America. "Mmm…? M'up, M'up. N'5 mins…"

"What did you do until you guys sleep so late?" England demanded an explanation. He didn't want his own brother to pursue the wrong path he had taken. To that thought, England suddenly flinched. Did he consider China as a mistake? Did he blame China as the reason why he was… gay?

"We just finish our project for the school; it's about hero program to contradict those actuarialist in manipulating market share… anyway, I think I had set it up.." America moved lazily from the bed, revealing that he still had his pants on. England sighed from relieved. The younger blonde brother walked to the desk and opened the laptop, before he freeze.

"Ed! Ed!"

"M? M'up. M'up." Estonia wriggled and dug deeper into the sheet.

"WE DID it! DUDE, we have three million now."

Estonia woke up immediately, wore his glasses and flied to the desk, beside America. He smiled at the screen and nodded at himself.

"We are smart, huh?"

"WE ARE DAMN SMART-ASS!" America laughed. "Iggy, I am rich now, you know~ I can buy two million burgers now! And Wii!"

"And iPad." Estonia smirked. "Let's get one now."

"Whoa… wait, wait. What's this? What's happening here?" England was lost. "How come you guys have three millions?"

"Well, for simplest explanation, we played share. And we won 3 million because our prediction is 98% accurate." Estonia smiled, slowly explaining like he was telling a kid how to use the microwave. "and we beat those professional actuaries with their half-assed calculation."

America continued with rambling about next move, or calculation, or making new software. Estonia answered in delight, saying something about attacking Russia, the biggest software company owner in town. England flinched when he heard Russia, but his cheek was still stiff from the punch. Sometimes England just couldn't understand what happen inside his little brother's mind. Especially now. So he closed the door and went to China's apartment, trying to tell himself that America was playing internet monopoly or something.

* * *

When he opened his cell, there was 5 miscalls from Korea. England sighed as he forgot to charged his phone last night and put it on silent. England call Korea back, but only to receive busy tone. So he waited until he get down the tube and stood in front of China's door to call back.

He knocked, and immediately China was opening the door.

"GO ARU!"

"What?" England asked in surprise. "What do you mean, Yao?"

"You need to go! Don't stay here, aru! Come later, I'll call you…"

"There's no time." Korea was behind England, surprising both of them. China gasped in horror, pulling England into the house. England was dragged along, oblivious of what was happening.

"What? What happen? Ya…!"

"Stay there, don't move, aru. No sound, just wait. Just pretend you're somewhere else, don't make any sound, aru. Just stay… he's coming."

China shivered a bit, England noticed as he was shoved into the cupboard full of clothes and linens and shoes. It hurts his ass when he accidentally sat on a pair of upside down high heels. _Bloody.._! He exclaimed in pain, but kept his silent.

He could hear somebody came into the room, and he waited to hear what's happened.

_"I hear what happened, Yao."_

_"Re..really, aru? What did you hear, aru?" _China sounded so scared.

_"He hurt you, didn't he? That bastard strangled you, Ni ni? And he damaged my goods…. See? Those marks… he is going to pay, that damn Russian."_

_"O…Oh? … Ah… He was… he was… no, he was… It's fine, Kiku. I maybe cannot work today, but I think the scars and blue marks would be gone by tomorrow, aru."_

_"Why are you defending him, Ni ni? You are mine, don't forget about the debt… Are you keeping something from me?"_

_"No, aru! I would never…"_

_"I would know, anyway. Sooner or later. Whether you have… maybe having a 'little affair' with that Ivan. Do you like him? Love him now?"_

_"I am not, aru!"_

_"Remember that you are just a call boy, Yao. You are my number one, now. And you need it. You have your debt to me. If you don't do better, Norway would take your place. He is second now, you know." _

_"I understand, aru! I can do better! I told you I can come tomorrow! It's just today! Give me a fucking break, aru!" _

_"Fine… I give you this one. For the secrecy, I might have just to ask your body, dear ni ni…"_

_"Hnnn!.... No, ar… ah!" _

_"I'll get you now. Open your clothes, Ni ni and lay on the bed. Quick, I only have twenty minutes." _

England closed his ears as he listened to the moan and ruffled of the bed. Eventually the torture finished, and England could guess that China's owner went away.

"_Don't forget you are mine. I have marked you. And I will see you in club tomorrow, Yao. Don't play truant."_

After a good 20 minutes, Korea opened the cupboard's door. England swore as he stretched his body, but Korea was gone. England walked out of the closet and saw China sprawling over the sofa. He was wearing only a white shirt, clearly Japan's. He sighed as he saw England.

"Why every time you saw me I am always in embarrassing situation, aru?" he smiled as he received the cup of hot tea from Korea. Without being asked, Korea knew what to do—cleaning the scattered clothes on the floor and giving China the cup of tea he needed; while England could only hide in the cupboard and staring at sexy China with drools by his mouth. England frowned at that.

"Sorry, Yao."

"What, aru?" China was enjoying his current situation, stretching his body like a cat. His purr, combined with only one white shirt covering his body was the ultimate seduction for people around him. China stretched his leg, that small thigh…

"Stop that." England blushed, turning away.

"What? You keep saying something I don't get, aru." China sighed, slumped himself on the sofa. "Well, I asked Yong Soo to call you and tell you to stay at home today, but well… it passed. So now Yong Soo can go to your place and you be my slave again today aru."

"Who was that?"

"Kiku. My owner, aru. Didn't I tell you that?"

"Why was he here?"

"He was mad when I told him I couldn't work today. Well, now I know Ivan would get a very nasty revenge from him, aru. Not that I mind." China smirked. "And yes, you are only here for a week anyway, so don't bother about this. It's not your problem. This is just a usual thing, aru."

"I am off." Korea spoke coldly, suddenly appearing beside England. China smiled as he blew a kiss to Korea.

"Take care, Yong Soo. Don't forget to watch that person, aru. I am depending on you."

Korea nodded, and for a second England swore he saw the man smiled. Korea left the apartment and China sighed.

"I am tired, aru."

"I will help you wash."

"No need. I can do it myself." China stood, walking unsteadily, with liquid leaking from his ass. "I hate how they always came inside me. They never feel the haemorrhage pain, aru."

"Yao… why do you this?"

China stopped and look at the shirt covering his body.

"For this, aru. For clothes. For food. For a place to sleep. I think it's the easiest way, rather than staying in the street, aru."

"But this is your dignity—no, your wellbeing we talk about!"

"Who said a whore doesn't have dignity? I have, aru. I just don't have the uptight dignity you have. I am not normal like you, Arthur Kirkland 13 years old. You don't use your own scale to judge me. I have my own life and I live with it. And I am not your brother, although I indeed have fun acting as one, aru."

"Yao…"

"You caught me crying last night. It would never happen again, not in your dream, aru. You just need to be my slave for these 6 days left, aru. So shut up and make yourself useful." China looked around. "Maybe you can help me clean my clothes, aru."

He closed the bathroom door and England felt like he was just being hit by a goddamn 4 ton hammer on his head.

* * *

I am in rebellious mood. XD And it's my birthday next Tuesday~ And I have work. GREAT. what a good b'day I have.

review?


	9. Chapter 9 家

The title fo this chapter is actually 家. It means family or home, depends on the next word. I love Chinese sometimes.

**Chapter 9 **

Japan stepped out from the car when the door was opened by one of his bodyguard. He left his shirt in China's place; that's why he went to the branded branch of the most prestigious clothing brand in the world to get a change.

He was only wearing his blazer, but he looked wonderful nonetheless. He himself is a beautiful man; and he knew it. He loved beautiful thing, and above all, himself. He acknowledged that only the prettiest could surround him, and the stars of his clubs were the ones he individually picked based on the beauty alone.

Japan looked at his watch. He had another hour before the weekly director meeting. He was the president director of Honda Corporation, company that mainly deals in cars and property. He inherited the company from his long deceased uncle. He knew people didn't approve of him becoming the president in such a tender age, but now they didn't have the chance to revoke because Japan has proved himself to be a reliable, astounding boss. Yet one wrong move could make him fall into their traps. So Japan was always in tight position. He knew it, and he wasn't a stupid man, so he built that club just in order to gain power. Yes, it was one hobby of him to collect beautiful and exotic things, furthermore use it for his future benefits. He had clients from many, many big companies and enterprises, people would think twice before cross his path.

He was proud of his collection. Norway, for example, the second best in his club, was an orphan he bought from child trafficker. He was beautiful, albeit silent. And many liked the trait. Lithuania and Poland, the exact polar opposite, actually attracted many men with threesome secret kinks. And China, of course. He was the best. Who would hate a beautiful, golden jaguar?

He knew China was an unreliable liability. He could act like a good boy and be a slut in the next moment. Granted, when Japan found the boy, he thought China was underage. The boy was too small for his age. And having growing alone in the street has armed him with many good tricks to survive. He could do anything in order to survive. And his physique further increased the odds on him. Yet Japan held one thing that China wouldn't betray. He gave the small kitten a sense of ownership. He put himself as China's owner, a controller. China was an independent, strong boy, yet he was tired of being a stray. He wanted to be owned. That's why he accepted Japan's offer.

Japan had grown some kind of fondness to the man. And when he saw what Russia did to China, Japan actually felt a real, uncontrolled kind of rage.

Russia would get his revenge for sure.

Good thing Japan has a lot of good source of information.

**

* * *

**

China sat silent on the sofa, while England tried to make himself more useful. He cleaned the whole floor, vacuuming and making the bed. China ignored him most of the time, yawning and sleeping and then woke up again but never leaved the sofa. Korea has signed to England that the sofa was China's special place, so he shouldn't clean the thing unless China asked him to.

England had finished cleaning, leaving nothing to do. So he walked around, smiling awkwardly, feeling like he was trying to tame a wild animal. China; upon realizing England's discomfort; trailed him with his eyes, yet he himself sat immobile on the sofa.

"Arthur…"

"Yes?" England rigidly turned back, feeling finally China called him after the uncomfortable silent, just to see a child sitting and folding himself on the sofa. His hair had naturally dried (China slept with wet hair), and his body was covered by with bathrobe. China looked so fragile and young. Unlike his usual self.

"What is it like to have a brother? A little brother, aru?"

"Brother..? Do you have a brother?"

"I… I had. He left with my mom. I haven't met him ever since, aru." China smiled. "I don't know where they are now, aru."

"Your mother?"

China laughed. "DO you think I come from a bitch, aru? Well, it is half true, yes, but I do have a small brother. His name is Hong, he was… 3 when they left. I think. I missed them, aru."

"… Well, my little brother was annoying. He was spoiled and too easy-going. But he is smart… well, he is smarter than me. He likes IT and computer and hacking and stuff, just like my father."

"Oh? You have father, aru?"

"I come from human parents, yes, just like you." England chuckled. "They divorced some years ago but they are fine. How about yours… were they divorced too?"

"No. They were never married aru. Mom left with Hong when father was gone to drink. She told me to stay with my father. Fair enough, aru. She left… with Hong. I remember that Hong was so cute, aru! I think you think so too, right? That's why you bought that drink for your brother years ago, right, aru? Little brothers are adorable, cute, loveable boy, aren't they?" China smiled and waved his hand animatedly, somehow trying to be cheerful yet England felt it was rather embarrassing to watch the fail attempt.

England smiled softly, nodding. China stopped smiling and buried his face between his legs, like an ostrich.

That was the end of the only conversation they had that day before England returned to his home. As he closed the door, England once again felt like the Chinese's apartment wasn't actually his (China's) home.

* * *

France came home and put off his shoes inside the cabinet. It was a pathetic day, being watched by a robot called Korea. He was watching France like a 24 hours video surveillance. Even to the toilet. France sighed as he sat on the sofa. It was tiring.

"Welcome home, papa."

France smiled involuntary at the small boy. The small boy looked like him, with blonde hair and blue eyes, carrying a teddy bear in his small hands, wearing white pyjamas. His son was walking as fast as he could, towards the sofa. But Canada couldn't walk fast (and normal) because his brain abnormality. And the old nanny was holding his shoulder to make sure Canada didn't fall down.

"I am home, mon cherie."

France scooped the small boy into his arms. Canada giggled and buried himself in his father's neck. The lady who had been taking care of his son smiled at him.

"I take my leave then."

"Yes, thank you very much for today."

The old woman smiled back and went from the door. Canada giggled.

"Papa! Papa!"

"Yes, have you been a good boy?"

"Papa!" Canada exclaimed, before went limp in his arms. France patted the small boy softly. It was another attack. His son was born with Parkinson's Disease and Brain abnormality. He was halfway between autism and Schizophrenia. It was hard for France to raise the boy ever since his mother died when giving birth to him. He might be a womanizer, but his wife was the only one he mourned deep inside his heart. It wasn't easy for his to accept the fact that his wife died in birth labour. But never once he thought that his son was un-cute. Canada was his most important thing in the world, and that's why he took the risk to swindle Russia's money.

Because medical bill sucked.

"…Papa!" Canada smiled again, regained his consciousness back. His hand move uncontrollably beside his body, and France kissed his son's hair softly.

"Yes, mon cher. Papa is here."

* * *

Russia came home to a cold, modern looking room. He lived in the uppermost pentagon of Braginski's Building. His father and mother had another pentagon somewhere else in the world and his sister was married off to another family, so she counted as off. Russia started to live alone since Ukraine married 8 years ago.

He flicked through the TV channel before stripped himself naked. He walked to the bathroom, immersing himself in hot water tub. It was already prepared by his housekeeper beforehand. Dinner was ready on the table, Russia just need to reheat it in microwave. He was used to this arrangement ever since he was small.

That day was just fine. He just got another deal and also some pending conformations from his father, but as the current head of Braginski's Group he handled most of the other stuff perfectly. He was excellent, in his own innocently-cruel way. He knew what to do, his instinct told him what to do, and he controlled everything that happened around him.

Well, maybe not all, but most of it. That afternoon a bill came from Japan. He was fined because he hurt China the night before. Russia smiled. Japan sent him a bill and a warning, but Russia couldn't be bothered about that. He knew that Japan wouldn't dare to cut him off as he was the most important client. Who else could afford to call China with that ridiculous rate? Not that he mind, of course. China was a first rate prostitute.

China did make him angry yesterday. He was clearly calling somebody else's name when they were copulating. It was intolerable for the Russian's ego. Not like he like China that much…

But yes, who could resist those eyelashes, with the same length as his own long one, and they fluttered against each other when they were kissing. One more thing that made China seemed special was his golden eyes. It looked like moonlight, shining but not bright. Something shaded the colour, but still it was prettier than any other eyes he ever encountered in his arms. Russia was raised in an environment where rarity is exceptional.

Talking about exceptional, he remembered the investment plan brought by France. Russia smiled. His instinct told him that it was fraud. The prospect was just ridiculous. But that feminist small fry from the financial planner company seemed dead set for it and Russia heard that he had contacted China to persuade him. Russia giggled as he buried himself in the water. Maybe this would be fun to play. He could make China the guarantor, and then if something went wrong, he would have China all to himself. Then he could play and use and be rough and destroy China without Japan interfering like now. The sum was not significant, but wasn't that small either. Russia stared at his hand. Is China worth the game?

He stared at the full-wall glass window panels, which curtain was open and showed the view of the whole city. It was beautiful. Lights were shining from every sides of the city that never sleeps. Buildings with their decorations and shapes filled the shadow with nice dynamics. It was beautiful because he saw it from the top of the highest building in the city. Russia smiled as he though about how it made him the highest of all, i.e. a king.

Everyone bowed to him. Everyone would kill to become one with Braginski's Group. Everyone would kiss his shoes if he tells them too.

But he still gritted his teeth, something was missing. He was there, looking at the beautiful view, but he wanted someone to share it to. He wanted someone whom he could brag and spoiled and be spoiled in return. His sister used to be one, until she went away years ago.

He was alone, and the water was cold.

He decided to play. It was his ancestor's blood who founded the game Russian's roulette. No pain no gain. He smiled as his own reflection in the mirror.

_Ah, Ah! I… Ivan.. I love you, aru. _

Russia covered himself with towel and went out. Maybe he should call China.

* * *

England came home to find the house was in a mess. Perfect mess. Like a sudden tsunami came over and spitted trashes on every inch of the floor. He knew who to blame.

"ALFRED!"

"…. Hey, you are back." America came out from the living room, coke in hand, while the other hand tried to balance himself when walking through the sea of trash. "Just perfect timing! Can you help me clean, Iggy? I am sorry about this, we got carried away and the party when out of control, but people had gone home, so…"

"YOU BLOODY…!"

"And oh, Dad said that he doesn't need his dinner. He was eating out. Had a date, I think."

"I don't care about him, but this is too much! Bloody…"

"Iggy, I have sent half a million to your account." America smirked. "You can buy the Pirate of Caribbean special DVD box set now! And those Nip Tuck series~"

"What the hell?"

"We lost a million this afternoon, but we get back almost all of it again. Edward is upstairs, doing the new calculation."

"And you are here because you want to enjoy your coke, huh? Just like you, Alfred. Lazy bum. Help me clean!"

America smiled. "Just like the usual uptight Arthur~ You don't believe I get the money don't you? Anyway, I am waiting for you, Iggy. I want the coal dinner. Welcome back."

England stopped moving and smiled. His brother stood there, smirking boyishly as usual. A familiar image.

_He is an adorable, loveable little brother, right? _

China's voice permeated through his senses. England smacked himself for thinking that oriental every chance he got. But he did feel warmth spread through his chest. Suddenly he felt having America (albeit the stupidity, annoying personality) as his brother was not bad at all.

"I am back. Let's clean together, shall we?"

America nodded and started to collect the trashes. England suddenly have this suspicion that America was indeed waiting for him just for cleaning the house.

"Iggy! Your cheek is blue!" America laughed, snapped England back from his train of thoughts. "What happened?"

"Oh, this?" England touched his cheek. It was not as stiff as in the morning, but it did feel a little swollen. "I was punched."

"By who?"

"My customer. That Ivan Braginski."

"… I'll revenge for you, Iggy."

"Ha! What do you think a small shrimp like you can do, you git?" England laughed and threw one scattered burger wrappings to his brother's face. America cursed for a second before threw back some other trash. They ended up having some kind of trash fight until eventually England cleared everything up and America enjoyed the burned garlic bread England made.

Home.

* * *

And I tried to make this thing longer. This chapter is kinda filler. I am sorry, I just couldnt figure out the best way to bring the climax. and conflict was just started. I hate details, but if I skipped it, I have nothing left to write.

Anyway, THANK YOU FOR THE BIRTHDAY WISHES! I am soooo happy! I got a new frying pan (that's a way of my flammates to say : _go and cook your own dinner, dude!) _But they are awesome, I would be glad to have a set of kitchen knives for my next birthday. I never cook, mind you. those knives serve better purpose.

For everyone: I might take a break, and dont know when to continue (I think). Because finals is next week. And the reply... uhm... Well, No reply now, sorry.


	10. Chapter 10 Violation

**Chapter 10 Violation**

A call in the middle of the night from Russia scared the hell out of China. He was lying on the sofa—unable to sleep due to the absence of anybody who could chant his name; he tried to call himself to sleep, but to no avail—when the call came.

"Come here, Yao. I have something that you will love to hear. And you wouldn't want that owner of yours to know this. So come, to the usual place. I'll be _waiting_."

Before China could say what, the line was abruptly cut. He could only deactivate his phone and held his breath, biting his lips. The offer was too ambiguous to make any sense. He waited until the message eventually sipped into his mind. That was a threat, or worse, a trap. Something was wrong and China couldn't figure it out. Maybe Russia knew? Maybe France sold him behind his back? It was only two days, he still have five days left. But he hadn't done anything… definitely weird. And China wasn't supposed to go for the call. He wasn't a cheap callgirl. Japan was the one who always controlled his schedule with the customers. He wasn't supposed to go and meet Russia without Japan's permission. However, his finger slowly pushed the button of a certain Korean's number.

"Yong Soo? Can you call Arthur for me, aru? I… I need to go somewhere."

Korea asked where he was supposed to be, but China immediately cut the line. He didn't want the Korean to know. He didn't want to drag anyone. But he didn't want to be alone. And maybe if he brought England with him, he would be saver since the Britain knew nothing whatsoever.

And he started to beautify himself, just like how Russia wanted to and Japan taught him to.

* * *

Imagine the irritation when a British man was called three in the morning. But England immediately changed and went to the Chinese's place. It was a weird phone call from Korea. He could sense the urgency, the curiosity and the anger from jealousy when Korea asked him rudely, "… Where—_why_ is he going with you?"

Bloody Mary, he wouldn't know anything! England answered in his head when the phone was cut abruptly. He was called at three in the morning (just 5 hours after he reached home last night) and he was interrogated by a rude Korean who demanded the destination of a certain Chinese beauty with crazy unexpected mind. He took his car because there wasn't train scheduled in between one to five a.m.

While he tried to pay attention to the road, his mind flied somewhere else. He never expected to experience this kind of thing. He was supposed to be a fresh white collar worker, waking late in the morning, pushing himself between the traffic, working acceptable working hours—with the lunch breaks and smoking breaks and tea breaks, and then spend the night with his girlfriend (or his family). Those boring, normal schedules were what supposed to be his future when he entered the most prestigious financial planner company in the city. He never knew he would be a bodyguard to a beau who never wears his underwear properly inside the house, who was ridiculously cute and adorable, who made him got beaten by some random punks in the past, who loves to flaunt his beauty and he had all the rights to do so, who worked as a night-world class-hooker, whose mind was too weird and unpredictable and _unstable_, whose past sounded like shit and clearly have dented his perception of life, whose tears were utterly hard to ignore.

**_Why is he going with you?_**

_Why he wants **me** as a substitute bodyguard**,** _England muttered to himself, _is the thing I want to ask too. _

He felt that the Chinese did have something for him. China clearly likes him when he first came. China clearly depended on him like a lost child that night. And suddenly everything changed the next day. China was cold, unresponsive, despite the one conversation about family they had yesterday. His affection was lost somewhere between. And after spending two days with the jaguar who stole his first love, England realized that he was made believing about China. He made a mental image of China as a beautiful, pure, amazing girl whom he would like to plead his loyalty to. But the reality showed him that the girl was a slutty boy all along, sleeping with high end men, with a life of those of a kept dog.

When he opened the door, he was again, surprised and actually felt _aroused_. China knew the entire buttons to push in a man. His expensive trench coat revealed nothing underneath it, but slim, smooth legs with elegant high heels and a face painted to perfection, showing more of his golden eyes; took England's breath away. He was smiling softly as he opened the door.

"Let's go, ahen."

By the sound alone, England swore to God to work more diligently and collect the amount he needed to buy a night with China. As he walked beside the beauty, the rhythm of heels clicking with the marble floor followed them like a ticking bomb. China sighed as he tossed his hair, letting it fell softly on his shoulder. England twitched before putting his arm around the delicate hips.

"No touching, aru." China smirked, shooting warning looks at England. England backed off, when suddenly China pulled the Brit's arm back to his shoulders.

"It's cold. Stay nearer aru."

England nodded, trying to hide the blush. China's diabolical reaction made everything weirder.

"Arthur…"

"Yes?"

"Am I pretty, aru?"

"… So-so." England tried to act cool and let the Chinese entered the lift before him. China sighed in boredom.

"Why can't everybody be honest for once, aru?"

"… Fine. You are very pretty, Yao. How do you manage to walk in those heels?"

"These? Oh. They are beautiful weapons created for woman or people like me to survive. It suits me, right aru?" China smiled; making England's heart went ballistic.

"... It look fine for me."

"DO you like me in heels, aru?"

"... Maybe."

"Don't be such a grumpy man. I know this is so early in the morning aru, but work is work, right?"

"But why? Or… where?" England took the chance to ask. China stared at the lift panel.

"To the Braginski's building. Like usual, aru."

"Why?"

"He called." China hissed, signalling that no further question would be answered. England stayed in silent for a while, and then showed China his humble car.

China snickered.

"Is that your car, aru?"

"Of course yes! I know it's not fancy or anything, but Volvo is perfectly safe." England responded irritatedly at the insult. China laughed.

"No, of course it's perfectly fine, Arthur. Thank you for coming in such a time aru."

His voice was sincere, even England acknowledged the effort. England opened the door for the beauty and China's arm brushed softly against England's jacket. It was a touch between fabrics, but somehow it felt like skin meeting sin. For a second everything felt sweltering. China's laugh slowly ceased, England's scowl slowly gone. Their eyes met, their gazes stopped at each other's eyes. Green through gold. Silent fell between them, but it was comfortable, tense and England realized he was holding his breath.

China opened his mouth for a split of second, looking desperate, like he was trying to ask for something. But the expression was gone the next second, as China looked away and broke their eyes contact.

"… Be quick, aru. Ivan doesn't like to wait."

England nodded and closed the door. _Why me? _

_Tell me, Yao. Why me? _

Not telling is as cruel as not realizing.

* * *

_I couldn't tell him, I shouldn't ask for his help, why did I even ask him to come, aru?_ China bit his lower lip nervously. That was wrong. He shouldn't think of anything else. He shouldn't ask help from the man. He shouldn't bother the blonde further. He shouldn't depend on other. He shouldn't be that weak. He wasn't supposed to be that helpless.

China wanted everything yet he didn't want everything. He wanted to stay with England, but he knew he wasn't supposed to. He thought that if he asked England to go with him, he could survive the night with Russia. But now as they droved closer and closer to the building, he felt like he had dragged the innocent blonde into a very dangerous trap he shouldn't get. He felt guilty. Scared. Restless. Scared.

It was all his faults. It was his stupid, sudden impulse. China thought having the boy who saved him from despair long time ago (although he eventually still fell to the despair, but because of England, it was postponed for a good deal of time) as his bodyguard would be fun. Maybe the boy could remind him again that there are such things as sincerity in the world, just like the past. The boy from the past who shared the milk tea with him was a saviour when he was desperately trying to convince himself that somebody did care for him. He was hiding from his father and his perverted friends, trying to search his mother in the park they used to go and have fun in. His childish mind was hoping that somehow miracle would come and his mother would save him from the nightmare. And he never tasted any beverage that tasted as good as the milk tea England gave to him.

China knew he wouldn't be England's lover, so instead he acted like his brother. He knew from memory that England was a really tender, loving older brother. He wanted that tenderness to be directed at him. Somehow China wanted to be England's family member. He wanted to be a brother to the blonde boy who was so considerate to his sibling until he even went out to buy milk tea for his brother. He wanted to have a share of the warmth of such affection.

All along he just wanted to be loved.

* * *

Japan walked into the lobby, straight to the lift. He was one of the elite who had the privilege to enter the highest level office where Russia resided without the need of declaring himself first. And it was good, since he was in a rush. Japan just checked with Korea that China had an appointment with the Russian, and his ego was challenged. He didn't remember of making any kind of appointment for China that morning. In fact, since China was recuperating in the apartment yesterday, Japan initially intended to ask China just attended the club time, receiving no 'sleep-in' customer. He reasoned that he wouldn't want China to get eroded by heavy workload too easily since he was too valuable. And Japan knew how China never cared about his own health since he was brought in a world where health wasn't important compare to money. Honestly he rather despite that habit of China, thus he controlled his working hour. So when he received the information from Korea that China has an appointment that night with the Russian mogul, Japan was actually _worried_. No, maybe more like annoyed.

He was welcomed by the usual secretary, but she was smiling nervously.

"Good morning Mr. Honda. I believe Mr. Braginski is still busy in her office, so maybe may I entertain you to a cup of tea?"

"Is Yao inside?" Japan asked politely, smiling. "I was informed that he is here, despite no previous arrangement with my office."

"He… he is …" The secretary was stunned for a good minute before eventually let Japan came in further. Japan knew the room, it was designed as cool and modernized, and he somehow hated it. He loved his Japanese background and believe that tatami was better than any other type of floor.

And when he saw England stood beside the heavy mahogany door leading to Russia's lair, he was confused.

"Is Yao really here?" Japan was asking the secretary, but England, thinking that the question was addressed to him, answered back. "Yes, he is inside."

Japan stopped thinking and eyeing the dirty blonde. The secretary kept her silent and waited behind Japan's silhouette.

"Who are you, may I ask?"

"I am Arthur Kirkland, Yao's substitute bodyguard for the week."

"Substitute?" Japan eyed the blonde in curiosity. "Where is Im Yong Soo?"

"He is away for urgent matter, I believe." England answered innocently, smiling politely. "And I suppose Yao will finish soon. So would you like to wait here…"

His voice trailed off. He remembered the noise. Japan's voice was what he herds inside the cupboard the other day. He was the one who came and raped—maybe not exactly, but similar in concept—China. He was the one whose shirt China wore that day. He was the man China called as his 'owner'.

Over the realization, England stared at the smaller man. He was clearly Japanese, with the authentic helmet shaped hairstyle (Japan would be angry if he heard this), the similar undistinguishable features of Asian (England could only differentiate China from other Orientals), and clearly a man with good taste for fashion. He was glad the Asian was smaller than him. At least he could win in height (because he could deduct from clothes alone that Japan was quite well-off) and maybe he could also win in physical fight too...

But Japan was already disappeared from his sight. When England realized what happened, he could see the heavy door was opened widely, showing a mind blowing hard sex scene with hand-cuffed China desperately trying to wriggle his stuffed ass on Russia's hips. Japan growled. He could see clearly that semen wasn't the only one trailing down the Chinese's thighs. There was blood, and he could clearly see how the Chinese's was torn, accommodating Russia's manhood and another thick black dildo in the same time. China's own thing was tied firmly by black leather stripes and a catheter was inserted into the head of his penis. China's white skin was reddish and bluish in places. Even by looking, England understood that China was uncomfortable, although Russia looked like he was having the time of his life.

England's face as filled with horror. Japan's face went paler. But China was the worst of all, when he saw that England and Japan saw the state he was in.

Without a word, England immediately pulled China away from the Russian. China moaned from pain when his boy was separated roughly from the Russian. England didn't care about his roughness as he pulled the leather strip and carefully removed the catheter. The dildo slipped out from China's ass as he moaned louder.

Japan, after recovering from his shocked state, immediately ordered England to carry China out from the room. He even overlooked that England wasn't Korea. Japan followed England as he carried China bridal style to the lift. But Japan's shoulder was grabbed tightly by Russia, who was rather irritated as his partner was taken away from him (but took his tme to wear back his trousers and scarf).

"Who tell you to release him da?" His voice was cold despite a smile on his face.

Japan returned it with another equally cold remark, "And I don't remember making any reservation for you, Mr. Ivan."

"I …"

"My club prioritized our strict policy. I have no record of having your request today and so I would not hand Wang Yao to you. He is not supposed to be here today, and from the way you treat him, I can expel you from the club for violating the club's policy."

With that, Japan (surprisingly—considering his small built) grabbed the Russian's hand on his shoulder and threw the bigger man to the floor, karate style. Russia's smiled disappeared from his face as he realized he was thrown to the floor by a small man. He was embarrassed and couldn't take it. But Japan and England were faster; they closed the lift door before Russia had a chance to stand up.

* * *

"… I appreciate your help just now, Mr… Kirkland?" Japan spoke calmly, despite the rush of adrenalin. "But I need to ask you something later. Now we should focus on taking Yao out of this place safely."

England swallowed solemnly and nodded, holding the small almost unconscious man in his arms closer. But China held to his last thread of awareness and spoke in great deal of difficulty.

"Let… him go, aru… I will answer all your question, Kiku.."

"You have no right to order me, Yao."

"Let him…"

"Be quiet." Japan harshly cut the conversation off. China stopped blabbering and bit his lips harder. England could feel the small wounded man tried to squirmed himself smaller. Upon the gesture, England felt more protective towards the small Chinese and eyed Japan hostily. Japan sighed.

"Now let's go to the doctor first."

* * *

Please ignore this unimportant author chanting XD.

Thank you for all the reviews! I realized that I did say that I wouldnt post this thing until exam finish (next week), but I was having this withdrawal symptoms from not being able to post anything here (and received some reviews, LOL.)

I am sorry because the chapter turned out to be so cheesy, unimpressive and badly written. I might rewrite and refine this chapter later.

Anyway, if you read this, please review? I am trying to not having a mental breakdown here- and reviews would cheer me up to no end (shamelessly begging). Thank you and sorry for being such a lousy writer.


	11. Chapter 11 The point of change

**Chapter 11 **

England felt like he was trapped in front of the Japanese. He was small, yes, but his eyes pierced through him like a samurai—the famous Japanese warrior figure that was supposed to be fierce and invincible. England now understood that size doesn't matter. That Japanese whom called Honda Kiku has a very intimidating presence when he wanted to.

But China in his arms clutched his shirt, almost like tending him, telling him not to be afraid. China himself, despite the body temperature that kept lowering as the time pass by, was smiling like he was the usual almighty China. Seemed like his courage had returned, and he spoke in the bratty tone England knew too well, the _mask_.

"Kiku. I don't want to go to doctor with you, aru."

"Don't be a fool." Japan hissed, while his driver opened the car door to him. "Just get in and get that ass of yours sewn back."

"I refused anything until you promise me you won't ask this gentleman anything, aru."

"Him?" Japan asked in frustration, dividing his attention to the beauty and also the entrance of the Russian building, preparing himself from surprise from any angle. "What's the problem with him, Yao? Why is he the one guarding you and not Yong Soo? Where is he anyway? And I haven't count the amount he need to pay me for this…"

"For touching me, aru? For carrying me down because you are too weak for that, aru?" China jeered at the Japanese, making himself sounded like he was fine, just like the usual China. But England knew, because he was touching the body, that every move was uncomfortable. China was cringeing for the last ten minutes, every time England accidentally moved his arms and changed their position. Even a small displacement seemed painful for him now.

"Yao, don't test my patience."

"I insist, aru."

The Japanese calculated inside his head, the best deal he could go away with. And he knew how heard headed the Chinese could be when he wanted to. So he nodded. "Fine. He can go now. Just put Yao inside this car, Mr. Kirkland."

"Don't you ever touch or harm him in any way, aru!" China shouted, realizing that the Japanese had known England's name. Japan might change his mind later and a name was all he needed to find England. "Forget his name! I meant it!"

"What, Yao? As a pet you are asking more than you deserve!" Japan shouted back, sternly, like he was scolding a really bad pet. A bad, unfaithful dog. "Be thankful and just shut up! If it's not for me, nobody's going to save you!"

China opened his mouth, but nothing came out. England watched as the small little bruised mouth clasped itself together, in grimace and …pain. He thought China was going to cry. Instead, China pulled England's shirt (on England's chest—the weak tug felt like piercing his chest) and whispered, "You go, aru. And forget everything about me. Forget everything about this. I promise you will be safe. I am sorry, aru."

"Yao…"

"Quick. Sayonara, Ar…, Kirkland 13 years old. I am really sorry." China was smiling, his eyes made two perfect half circles, and his smile was painfully honest. "Thank you."

England scowled inaudibly at himself as he put China into the car. China refused to see him anymore, and Japan entered the car beside China, barely nodding to him as he signed his chauffeur to drive off.

England was left there, empty handed.

He felt his chest throbbed. It was so epic one moment and suddenly he was left alone again. China felt so warm, small, _frail_, in his arms. And now, the weight on his arms was gone. The comfortable warmth (despite China's dropping temperature) was gone. And he saw that his shirt wasn't as clean as it was; his arm where China's ass resided was dark with deep red colour patches.

He was bleeding. Not him, China was.

England didn't know what he did, but the next moment he was inside a taxi, directing the driver to trail the Black Mercedes he eventually found in the first traffic light. He instructed the taxi driver to trail with caution, and he himself was immersed in self thinking.

Yes, he was a normal man, he as a normal student, he was a normal smart ass who expected to get a straight life railway—school, uni, work, marriage, kids, retirement and died in the age of 80. He was happy in his own small circle, feeling contempt inside his family as the older brother—the one taking care of America. He could just forget all of this and went home and pretended nothing ever happened. He wished that France would do the same too. And he would have no more problems. He could just go out with that woman from accounting department who seemed to put some interest in him. He would just forget the golden orbs—they were too good to be true; what kind of normal person have golden orbs, anyway?—and went along with his simple, comfortable life.

He could forget the last three days with so much funs and surprises. He could forget the small beauty that walked seducingly to a Russian's lap. He could forget the day the small beauty opened the door and letting him in, ordered him to call the beau 'master'. He could just ignore the best omelette, the bad fashion sense and the fun when the boy was actually happy (just from a normal grocery shopping, wonder why) and called him tease fully. He couldn't ignore the tears, just because he whispered the usual bed time promises.

_Tomorrow would be a better day. _

Maybe he never gets any good day. Maybe for China everyday seemed the same old day, full of pure pain and torture. He shouldn't say the promise, because he saw by his own eyes how the days get worse after that. Japan came, China refused to talk, and now… his ass was torn.

It was torn, alright, and England hated himself for being turned on, just a bit. He shouldn't think about it, but China did look very rapeable. Because he has no sense of self defence. Maybe he had given it up long time ago. Even when he was in pain, China was still thinking about England, weirdly insisting that Japan should never touch him. But wasn't that Russia who asked England to be China's substitute bodyguard? So why was Japan unaware of the fact? That made England lost, trying to connect some individual chains of information.

_Sayonara… and thank you._

Why? Why did he say thank you? England didn't have a single recollection where he saved the petite Oriental. He didn't remember of ever giving anything to the beauty. Yet China always said that he was happy they met again. He was happy too, honestly. England was glad when he was with China—his days were fun and unpredictable. He got mad at everything, laughed at the surprised, awed for the different views of life. Being with China for the whole (almost) 4 days made him stepped out from the usual small circle he was in. He wasn't the best student—he couldn't flip the Russian as easy as Japan. He wasn't a poor, divorced kid from a broken family—instead he was way better, compare to China's past. He wasn't someone's brother (who was supposed to care because of love)—America wasn't there to need him—instead he was a bodyguard (who was supposed to care because it was job and no feeling should be wired in). He was a hard, hot headed man, who acted on impulse and his own (noble, great, A-list students) reasoning and now he saw how his impulsive, emotions and immatureness have brought so many problems. Some of the problems were caused by him, and if he ran now, he was a coward for life.

Was it too arrogant for him to actually think that he could safe China?

If he chose to return home, pretending nothing happened and has a peaceful life for the rest of his time; England knew he wouldn't be happy until his final days. He needed to do this. Just once, to do something right. He would save China and made him happy—and he was sure he could, if he tried. He wasn't a superman of some sort, not a Sherlock Holmes with great thinking ability, not some Mike Tyson with great punching strength. But he had his heart, and his determination could save China. He believed that.

He got his enlightenment inside a cab's back seat.

* * *

China stared blankly at the ceilings. It was white and clean, identical to everything around him. The white curtain, the white bed, the white pillows, the white covers. He felt like he died and well mourned. It felt like a funeral. And he was placed inside the coffin, ready to be burnt or buried.

The window was opened, just briefly. He was on the second floor of a private hospital, and clearly the room was expensive. He wondered why the morphine hadn't made him sleep. Maybe that was over-hardwired habit turned nasty. Nobody called his name for the last two days, so he couldn't sleep. He was aware the way the doctor was snickering when he sew his ass. He said his ass was torn and he needed to rest—also, the stiches would leave marks. He got 20 stiches on the place alone, plus some more on his forehead and lips. He was turning ugly, and Japan refused to see him.

Although he didn't want to be beautiful, he didn't want to be ugly more. At least when he was beautiful he could still attract people, he could still win some attention. He could still get payment over his beauty. And people would still love him because he was pretty. Now he was ugly with marks. Maybe Japan would even throw him out and maybe the deal would be settled—since China was more of a burden rather than assets when he was not beautiful. Maybe Japan would kill him and got his organs out, for the sake of payment. Maybe he would lose his golden cage and turned back into the stray he was. And he would be the same old free, dirty, ugly, unwanted stray like his past.

Or maybe Japan would make him to undergo another surgery—plastic, and made everything in his body superficial plastic. Maybe Japan even would add some boobs, so that China could still sell well as a she… or maybe even cut off everything male about him and made him a hooker. Then Korea wouldn't need to defend him and he could find some other better patrons. Korea was a good bodyguard with golden heart, China was sure the man could easily get a good job after Japan sacked him. He knew he needed to atone his mistakes to Korea, but maybe someday, someday when he could do something for the nice man.

China laughed at himself. And it wasn't bad. He could survive as a slut. He loved to get people whispering affection when they slept with him. He wouldn't mind people ramming deep into him, tearing him open. He could pay Japan his debt back that way, and maybe even have a small room with comfortable bed. He has no reason to complain about his life, after all.

But he regretted the separation from England.

When he let go the arms that were holding him safely, he yearns for more. He didn't want to let go, albeit his knowing that his own selfishness brought everybody problem. He wanted to stay in those arms, he even thought of asking England to take him away in an impulse in the lift. But then he let go, and something inside his chest fell; despite the fact that he should be in pain, he felt nothing. His chest was more uncomfortable than his body, but not in pain. Numb. He felt like he had lost his last important thing, his last …_hope_?

Now everything seemed unimportant. He could just die and nothing was important. Japan could operate on him and turned him into a monster and nothing was important. Japan could force him to sell his organs and China would gladly give him his heart. He would be poor and cold and hungry, but it was unimportant. Korea could hate him and China could only apologize, but that was unimportant too. He was alone, always. He just realized nobody would fetch him anymore, so why should he wait longer?

The sky was blue. What a pity, China smiled to himself. It was the same weather like the day England gave him the pearl tea. The best beverage, the warmest memory.

Now all he needed to do is to wait for tomorrow.

_Tomorrow would be a better day. _

Oh yes, he knew it was just a bluff. He wanted to believe it, and so be it. Everyday is a nice, happy day. And the best way to stay happy is to forget all the good stuff, so nothing could be compared to and everything were happy stuffs. So all he need is to wait until there is no tomorrow. Then tomorrow would be a truly happy day.

His head hurt. He heard voices he shouldn't hear.

"Yao…"

China flinched when he heard the voices. _Impossible_. He turned to the window and saw an angel.

"Yao, ssh. I will get you out of here."

China broke down when he processed the words. "…Arthur…?"

* * *

Britannica Angel, everyone?

Well, you can expect fluff next chapter. I am going full throttle fluff (which is the last of my plot-I havent write about what going happen after that, so please enjoy yourself).

And thank you for the support! My exam finished, yesterday no yesterday in fact, SO I am back. maybe. But works and volunteering took my time more than I expected.

I am sorry. this chapter felt awkward since I havent write much (I just posted what I had written 2 weeks ago) and I have lost my sense of grammar, punctuality, sentence, everything.

Review? (shameless me.)


	12. Chapter 12 Feelings

**Chapter 12 **

Japan couldn't believe the sentence. China was diagnosed with mild infection and needed to stay in the hospital at least three days. His torn 'anus sphincter' was actually quite severe, and China might not be able to use it for some weeks. That was bad for business, really, Japan hissed to himself. And the way the doctor was looking at China's ass was unforgiveable. He was blushing the whole time, especially when China moaned due to the stinging initial pain before numbness. He might get that doctor as one of China's normal patron, later on. But Japan was a bit more concerned too. As he walked down the hall, BlackBerry in hand, his memory returned to inside the car, when his hands were clutching the blanket-cocooned Chinese beauty.

That was some of the very few moments when he felt like kissing the man tenderly, caressing his hair softly so that China would stop shaking. China was so frail and in pain. But he didn't, of course, and Japan took pride in his self-control. Strong self-control.

And China was looking at him with two desperate golden eyes.

"_Who is he?" _Japan couldn't resist the question.

_"He is nobody, aru. I ordered Yong Soo to leave because I… I don't like being watched 24-7, aru. He was just… just a man Ivan chose to be my temporary bodyguard."_

_"… Don't lie, Yao. I heard that you have something else in mind…"_

_"… I am not lying, aru. I am tired."_

_"I don't need you to answer. I can get him myself."_

China paled. "_Please, don't do anything to him, aru. I promise you I would never run away again and be your best pet. I beg you, please don't do anything harmful to him, aru."_

_"… Why do you care for him so much, Yao?" _It was his first time hearing so many please in a sentence from China. It annoyed him as much as it brought his curiosity.

"_Because he is … he doesn't deserve anything bad, aru. He… he … just doesn't deserve any of your wrath. Or me, aru. So please." _

_"You like him? He is your lover or something? Ridiculous! I can't promise anything, Yao." _

China stared at him with two puppy eyes. _"I know I am wrong, I know I have made you lost an important customer, I know I have violated your rules aru. I will make up for everything, I will be your pet until I am useless, I promise I will be good. I will pay you up for everything. You can just use me in any way you like. I'll even give my literal heart to you, aru. So… please?"_

Japan was almost losing his common sense—those eyes were too adorable to be ignored, but he has his dignity and his pride made him hardwired. _"… What do you think you can do? Without me, you won't even get a customer, Yao. What value do you think you have, enough to plead with me like that, huh?" _

He couldn't forget the devastated, dejected, desperation on China's face. The white became fairer, even ghostly. But his voice was stern. "_Even a stray have its own self-value, aru."_

And Japan knew he had over-stepped the boundary.

So he chose to leave it this time. And yes, the medical bill was humongous. Usually he would add it into China's tab without thinking twice, but that day… that day was different. He felt a strong sense of (pity? No, something nobler than that) feelings that made him overlook the bills and put it on his own tab.

Maybe the image of helpless China was too adorable to be ignored.

So he entered the room where China was kept in silent, hoping the beau was still unconscious under the morphine. Japan didn't realize that the small man couldn't sleep even with the anaesthetic. And he sat beside the bed, covered in white thick comforter with a bulk in the middle. The bulk looked like China when he was curled in the middle of the bed, like every time China spent the night on Japan's bed. Japan sighed as he whispered,

"If you really give your heart to me, I promise to protect you for the rest of your life."

And he blushed over his own cheesy line. It wasn't anything, just a promise normally said by an owner to his pet. He tried to justified himself, pretending he had a sudden need to cough hard. But Japan was really chocked by his own biological fluid before he gently stretched his arm, intending to pat the wounded man, making sure that his cough hadn't woke the patient.

He was shocked out of his life when his hand sunk into the middle of the bed—it wasn't warm like a human's body. It was cold and fluffy, indicating some pillows were slipped underneath the comforter, creating some image of a patient underneath.

He growled. His anger rose.

China ran away, just after saying that he wouldn't stray anymore.

Japan's chest felt like stabbed.

He was let down.

**

* * *

**

"… Why, aru?"

"I have told you so many times, Yao. Believe me, I just want to save you."

"From whom, aru?"

"From those men, your sadistic clients and your overpowering master. I want to make you free, Yao."

"… Why aru?"

"Yao, we have been repeating this conversation for 20 minutes already." England scowled, trying to divide his attention between the beauty and the road.

After he knew the exact room China was submitted in the private hospital, he got a cab back to the Braginski building and got his car. It was fortunate for him that the private hospital was built with 'green' concept, with many big trees all around the main building with heavy branches almost touching windows, giving 'natural' look. With his limited ability to actually climbed the wall, he eventually succeeded by using the water pipe on the walls and a big tree branch as stepping stones. Feeling like a stalker, England came into the room.

China watched him like he met a naked ghost. His eyes were still spread open when England finally stepped into the room, relieved from the success of being an amateur Spiderman.

"… I am high and hallucinating. This is my imagination, right aru?" China suddenly laughed, hollowly. "The morphine finally kicked in, aru."

"I am real, Yao."

"… Then go away, aru."

"I am here and you asked me to go!" England exclaimed almost loudly, but immediately shut his mouth. "I am here to get you out, Yao."

"Why, aru?"

"… I don't want to see you being kicked around anymore, Yao. Come with me, and I promise you can have better days."

China tried to sit, but his ass was too numb to move. He gave up and instead faced the British break-in. "Why are you sure you can give me better days, aru?"

"I know I cannot give you money, but I can show you affection! Or… good breakfast in bed!" England blushed. "I don't care! Let's get out of here as soon as possible!"

"You get out, aru. I told you goodbye, didn't I? I just made Kiku promised he wouldn't touch you as long as I am loyal to him. So please… don't let me reason my resolution, aru."

"Are you sure? With him treating you like a dog and your customers treat you like garbage? I …"

"I am fine with that, yes. So go out, aru. Go."

"I am not fine with it, Yao. I will not accept no."

"Even if I say yes, I cannot move, aru! I cannot walk now!"

"Who said you need to walk?" England shrugged, shoving China into his arms. China was small and he had calculated it. He could run fast with China in his arms.

"But Kiku will be here soon and he will notice, aru! And I am not going!" China tried to struggle, but morphine had paralysed him.

"Ah. Uh. … Maybe we can put some façade to buy time." England rocked his brain to remember anything from thriller movies he watched in his younger time. In the end he could only snuggled some of the pillow underneath the cover and made it seemed like a human, albeit small and weirdly shaped. China snickered, though panicking, and still effuse to move.

A kiss was all England need to do to silence the beauty.

And the kiss seemed like better anaesthetic than the morphine. China was too shocked to actually think or refuse anything, so England easily carried him out of the window, crossing the air to the tree branch.

China almost yelped when he felt his body thrown to the earth, free falling from England's arm. But he was welcomed by some kind of fluffy, though a bit solid, water bed underneath. England smirked as he climbed down the tree (easier than climbing up, apparently) and collected China back into his arms.

"Sorry about the harshness. I cannot carry you while climbing down. But I got the bed beforehand. I am an xx (insert the name of the most prestigious university in your country, oh dear reader) graduates after all."

"…Ar…"

"Come on. My car is there." England smiled, running as fast as he could to the car. "Just in a moment, after this you can complain or yell or angry because I throw you down, but now you just stay quiet and follow me, alright?"

China briefly nodded as England put him safely by the backseat, careful to not hurting his back. And then he got inside and started the engine.

"…Why, aru?"

"It's because I want to save you, Yao."

"From whom, aru?"

"From your clients and that Japanese boss of yours. And I need you to clarify some things for me, Yao."

"W..what?"

"Tell me everything. The truth, your past, the deal with that Japanese, everything. I can think of something to help you with those, Yao."

"I don't have anything to tell, aru."

"Don't be stubborn, Yao."

"….then, why, aru?"

"It's because I want to see you safe."

And the conversation continued in that order, spiralling down with no end. England eventually parked his car on his house's driveway and opened the door for China. China hesitated before he took England's hand.

"Wait, Arthur."

"What?" England was rather irritated. "I told you, don't repeat this again, Yao!"

"What's your plan, aru?"

"Well, I …" England stopped talking, blushing a bit for he was caught without a foolproof plan. He was too smug for himself because he had thought the best way to get China out of the hospital, but he hadn't thought about the next step. Now that China asked about it, everything rushed back and England realized how reckless he was.

He always was.

"I know it." China sighed, embracing England's arms with all his might. England carried him bridal style into the house, and China smiled.

"What?" England asked, half embarrassed half irritated since China acted so superiorly. He was still angry at himself for being so reckless.

"Feels like I am marrying into your family, aru." China blushed, whispering into the Brit's ear. "… And you carry me into the house for our first honeymoon night."

"I…!" England blushed like a prawn, with his eyebrows twitching from awkwardness. China laughed.

"Relax. I am joking, aru. But please lend me your phone, now, aru."

"Why?"

"I need to call Yong Soo. He knows your address, and I am gone now. Kiku will call him first, and if I don't tell him not to give you away faster than Kiku asking him, we need to fled from this country in this second, aru."

England was taken aback. China was right, of course, and that facts had totally passed his mind. He hadn't thought that far. Yes, he hadn't put Korea into his consideration. All he could think was to get China out of the cage.

Immediately after he put China gently on the sofa (belly down), England surrendered his cell phone to China. China pressed the number he knew by heart and Korea answered it by the second rings.

"Where are you!" Was the shouting, unusual act from the calm Korean, greeted China. England grimaced when China smiled gently.

"Sorry I have worried you, aru."

"Kiku is searching for you."

"I know. So I want you to go, aru. Just hide from him as long as you can. And please, please don't tell any details about Arthur, aru."

"… You are with him? Or rather… in his house?"

England swallowed as he realized that the Korean was smart to deduct the fact just from one sentence from China. Or maybe he was just a crazy obsessed bodyguard.

"… I am." China nodded solemnly, and England protested,

"Why are you telling him!"

"Because I believe him with all my heart, aru." China answered, still on the phone, so both Korea and England could hear it. China sighed.

"Please calm down, aru. And Yong Soo, I know I cannot pay you much, but I promise I will give you all my money. Just go, make yourself safe from Kiku and give me your account number, aru. I'll transfer my savings to you. So please, please help me by not telling Kiku about this. Please. I will do anything if you think that is not enough payment, aru."

"… I don't need that."

"What would you like then?" China asked. England could note some desperation in the voice.

"… I want to know whether you are safe. Let's meet up… someday after this period."

"… Fine, I will tell you when and where, aru."

Korea hesitated before he whispered something, and China grimaced, albeit the adorable pinkish colour spreading on his cheek. England was struck by sudden jealousy, but China closed the phone before he even spoke.

"So now I have bought us time, aru. We got time, so what we need now is money. I have some in my account, but it is being controlled by Kiku. I need to get some more money…"

"I have some, Yao. Don't worry about it."

"You don't understand aru. This is not a matter of a thousand or two thousand. We need to be prepared, just in case Kiku found us and then sue you. It would be massive, aru." China sighed. His mind was not as clear as usual, due to the useless morphine. "And I think I can't stay here for long, aru. Kiku will come sooner or later, and you cannot hide me in the cupboard, aru. I need to get something, a plastic surgery, perhaps, or a ticket to overseas. But then, I don't have visa and ID. It will be hard. So the last option is to stay in undercover. I may need to rent a place further down the city and change my name, aru. But before that, I need to have a good walking ability. Last time they tracked me in 3 days, aru. And now… argh! Why did I even come with you, aru!"

England stopped breathing. The question made him cold. Yes, why did he think that he could save China?

China, sensitive to the uneasiness, realized that he had said something wrong. But he was a pro in making a man felt better, from all these years working as a high class pros who needed to tend and coo some distressed high end men. He stretched his arm, trying to get England. England moved nearer, letting his face be cupped by China's hand.

"I am sorry, aru. I don't meant what I said. I am glad you come for me." China smiled warmly. "I am happy, aru. You are stupid, yes, but you make me so happy, Arthur. Thank you."

It was amusing when he saw how it made the boiled prawn went redder than possible, but China started to relax. It was good, being there and whispering those words to his Britannica angel. Felt like he was in a dream world, and even if he got caught by Japan in the next moment and forced to sell his organ, China wouldn't regret feeling those innocent cheek. Yes, he was honest.

In fact, the way England came to him felt like he was fetching him, just like his imagination from long, long time ago. And angel, come from the sky, with bushy eyebrows and hands stretched offering salvation. And safety. And affection.

"Iggy? Are you home?" America's voice was heard from his bedroom; and heavy footsteps followed. "I saw your car, but you didn't say you are home…. Dude! Who's that?"

"A… Alfred." England answered in stammer, realizing that it should look strange, if not suspicious, that he was kneeling like a knight beside the sofa with a small androgynous beauty who still wore a hospital gown on top of it.

"It's either you are kidnapping sick people or… IS SHE YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND?"

"Not like that, you git!" England scowled, and China stared at the 'famous' brother of England. He was tall, taller than England, with glasses and blonde hair. Eyes so blue unlike England's green. And apparently he was as clumsy as his brother, judging from the scattered food pieces sticked around his chewing mouth.

"Are you… Arthur's little brother, aru?"

"Yes, I am. Alfred, Alfred F. Jones. I take mother's family name. How are you?"

"… I am quite fine, aru. Nice to meet you too, aru. My name is Wang Yao, aru."

"I'll let you talk to him after I get him to the bed, Alfred." England sighed, while blocking the interaction between the two brats. America cupped his lips like a duck, wooing England as cheapskate, jealous boyfriend who didn't want to share his girlfriend. China laughed, while England pretended he was mature enough to ignore the statement.

"Where are you taking me, aru?" China asked when he was lifted from the sofa. England stared at him.

"My bedroom, but that's… that's just because you are sick and we have no guest bedroom, so don't misunderstand!"

"Misunderstand about what, aru?" China stared at the British man, waiting for confirmation.

"About… About… well, about me being kind, of course!"

"Oh. And where will you sleep, aru?" (America was completely forgotten by this point).

"I'll sleep in the couch."

"What?" China snickered behind his hand. "Of course we will be sleeping together! We are now married, aren't we aru? We share everything, and a bed is just the simplest element, aru!"

"YAO!" England almost let China down, but fortunately he was in full control of his movement and went pass his bedroom door frame safely. His room was rather messy and unprepared for a guess, but it was still good and warm.

"Don't tell me you don't expect that when you get into my hospital window, aru." China laughed. "Don't be ashamed, darling. I am used to this kind of thing."

"And I am. Not. Your usual 'thing'. I want to treat you better, and you have so much to tell me now."

"Ah. I am tired, aru." China looked away. "Your room is messy, aru. And by the way, I need to remind you that my ass is unsuitable for the moment, so I can only help you with blow job, aru."

"I don't want and I am not asking for that." England answered gently as he put China on his bed. "I don't need you serving me. I want you to feel better. You need a rest and your body is warm. I'll give you some cold pills later and please rest."

"… I cannot sleep aru…"

"I will call your name as many as you like."

"But… tell me one thing first, aru."

"What?"

"Why did you kiss me, aru?"

England blushed. He stuttered for a while before admitting his feeling.

"Because you looked… you felt… well, I think I like you."

China smiled warmly and closed his eyes. England gently pulled the cover on top of China and settled beside the bed, patting the oriental. China whispered softly.

"Call my name, aru."

"Yao."

"Again."

"Yao. Sleep, my sweet dream. You need a lot of rest. Just sleep, Yao."

"hmm… again…"

"Yao."

"Tell me tomorrow will be good, aru."

"Tomorrow will be a better day, Yao."

"Tell me you will be beside me when I wake up, aru."

"Yes, I promise I will be here when you wake up, Yao. So sleep."

"… Call me again?"

"Yao."

"…again, aru?"

"Yao. Yao. Yao. Yao." England kissed China's forehead. "Sweet dream."

China snuggled under the cover, feeling super comfortable and warm and happy and fluffy. It was England's pillow, England's bed, England's cover, England's _scent_.

He felt safe, so warm and happy for the first time in 15 years.

He hoped that he wouldn't wake up, and that moment last forever.

* * *

Ah, the last of my plot XD So the next will be slow.

reply time!

to 454g, CHAZ: I dont plan to make England as a prince charming on a white horse. He would get as much help as possible from others XD. But yes, since I still not sure how to present the climax, this may take a little longer. sorry about that.

to Ob7788: I dont know how to express my thankfulness for the reviews you gave me (here and also in other places-I reread your review on Affair on nightly basis). XD Your words of encouragment made me think I can do everything!

to UchihaHyuuga: He is not wearing his britannica angel suit, Yes. It would be funny as heck. XD But he is story is too serious to my liking, and the plot twist too much. well. the title is spiral afterall.

to LadyRibbon, dreams. of. destiny, blind-alchemist: Yes~ Iggy loves Yao Yao! I am glad somebody shares my passion for this one~ And thank you for reviewing in such detail. I love your story (d. o. d's) Close Relation, it's so funny! XD and you fullfill my cravings for adorable, central uke, YAO!

to nikki16nikko, China1120, Chuen Fanti, Idiotichobo, chocolat-san, Stitch-Patch: I am so happy with the encouragment, and yes, thank you for the exam support! XDI am pleased that you like my imagination- although I acknowledge that my broken english and cheesyness have increased twenty levels.

For everyone: I am sorry I cannot reply one by one. But I am really happy~! XD And plase review, so I know what you think. At this point, I would be glad to receive anything (reviews, fave, alerts, FLAME, critique). Thank you for staying with me... hiks... (crying).I reread, reread, reread the reviews every morning, lol!

AND THIS WONDERFUL PERSON: SjinyutuS have translated my story into Chinese. I am honoured. THANK YOU VERY MuCH!


	13. Chapter 13 Problems

**Chapter 13 **

Russia slammed the desk hard. His secretary could only cower by the corner of the room. His subordinate—the managing director—however, could only pray to God that his family would be well without him. The raging Russian in front of him was smiling, yet it gave people the feeling of deranged psycho.

"What are these? Can you _explain_ to me, da?" Russia calmly hissed, pressuring on the word 'explain'.

The trembling man id his best to stay calm. "I..It's exactly as what's on the statistic, Mr. Ivan. O..Our group went ballistic because so..some public party bought majority of our sh…share, and the manipulates the market by selling it so low that other shareholders lost interest in our shares and sold their shares. With the sudden massive decrease of public trusts due to the scandals, I…I believe that we need to do something before we lost our licence in this country. If this continues, we may lose our value and forced to liquidify our stock.

"…Scandals? What do you mean, da?"

"Apparently…" The managing director wanted to run, but the door was locked. He looked at the secretary, asking for help, but the secretary has already gone. "… apparently," He gulped down and spoke with his last courage, "… your 'unhealthy' affair with Mr. Toris was leaked out. The trashy tabloids are now intensively digging on your past relationships. Si.. Since you are one of our public figure, Mr. Ivan, the public responded quite… strongly. Especially after your fiancée's, Ms. Natasha's family, openly tried to break your engagement. The... their group has started to reduce their order and… since they are one of our very important clients, this is bad for our processing and packaging company…"

"…The resumed bond was only because Ms. Natasha refused strongly to break the engagement," The man actually read those trashy tabloids, pretending to care about the company's face while in fact he was trying to get as many possible dirt as he could from Russia so that he could blackmail the man… when he had enough courage. "…and since we are under the spotlight now, the police have found some hole to actually access our… underground activities. If this continues, I am afraid… we need to withdraw our company from this country, Mr. Ivan."

Russia was not smiling at all. His poor subordinate regretted the fact that he was the one who needed to report to the scary monster. Smiling Russia was scary, but un-smiling Russia was more terrifying.

"… I'll deal with the scandals later, but have you checked who had bought the shares, da?"

"I… I haven't check to the details…"

"Get that information for me, da. In one hour. I expect you can do that much, da?"

"Y..Yes sir!" The man saluted military style, and ready to dash out of the room when Russia called him back.

"… And tell my secretary to investigate Francis Bonnefoy."

The man nodded hard and closed the door tightly. Russia clutched his trademark scarf hard and started to dial his fiancée's BB. He needed to woo Belarus to stay infatuated with him, despite his fear on the disturbed lady. Like it or not, Belarus was the only thing he could do at the moment to safe his name in front of his parents.

Russia dialled the number slowly, while taking support from the air around him. He knew the girl would answer in the very first ring, since she was so obsessed with him. His eyes stopped at the sofa he used so many times as a substitute bed.

And China's face appeared when he saw his sofa.

Russia cringed. Where did he go wrong?

* * *

America was a very, very spoiled overgrown boy, with chronic big-brother complex. For all his years, his big brother (read: England) has been the parent figure, big-brother figure and slave figure (but this is secret from England, of course). He started his day from England's morning call and finished his night by England's burnt dinner. So he was so shocked when his presence was forgotten by the newly wed lovebirds. He was unwilling (very, _very_ unwilling) to see that his older brother was besotted with somebody else other than him.

The jealousy was one of the reasons why he was dead set on making the Chinese man angry (or leaves his big brother alone, so England would cook only for him). When he found out that his brother's girlfriend was a man, he freaked –a bit—out. The fact that China was a man made America further believed that China is his rival. So despite the fact that the so-called girlfriend was a recuperating man, he couldn't control himself to cheer (read: disturb) the man up, just a bit. JUST a bit.

And the third day China stayed in England's place has just begun.

"Tranny~ Little tranny~"

"And you, overgrown clown aru."

"Ah ha? You dare to call your host that, huh?"

"What kind of host would call their guest 'tranny', aru?"

England entered the room to sigh. It was only the third day, but he could see clearly that oil and water don't mix at all. China and America, both brats to the core, were insulting each other once they were given the chance. It was late morning, but apparently since China came America had become a healthy youngster who woke up early in the morning and slipped into his (England's) room just to have word fight with China.

England just thankful that America knew the basic politeness of not waking the Chinese up when he was still sleeping and China understood that he shouldn't seduce England's little brother.

And so, the fight continued.

"… What's with that 'aru' 'aru' thing? Are you from China?"

"Well, I am Chinese, aru!" China retorted, fuming. "If you don't like it, then don't listen, aru!"

"Who wants to listen to your annoying, screeching voice, anyway~?" America pretended to plug his ears with his index finger. He showed his tongue at China, who in turned showed his middle finger at the blonde. England smacked his brother's head and roared, "Stop this! Your breakfast is on the kitchen table! Get it yourself, you git!"

"BUUUUUU!" America refuted. "Why can't I get breakfast in bed like him?"

"Because I am a slut who cannot walk due to my torn ass, that's why _aru_." China answered coldly, pulling the blanket to cover his head. America stopped pouting and looked apologetically at England.

England tried to cheer the Chinese. "Yao, come out, this is your breakfast."

"… I don't need it, aru. Your lovely brother wants it more than me, aru," came from under the blanket.

"It's okay, Yao. He didn't mean it."

"… I am sorry I am imposing on you. I will go out as soon as possible, aru."

"Yao. Don't sulk. You know he is not serious. And I won't let you go. You know that your owner still frantically searching for you."

China sighed under the bed. He knew he was being childish. But he felt easily irritated whenever he saw the blonde little brother.

"I am sorry, aru." He came out from the blanket, moving soundlessly, as gentle as possible, so that his ass wouldn't hurt as much. The day after he ran from the hospital room, China was down with a very high fever due to untreated infection. After America's help (by searching in the internet, Google King he was) and a frantic British man's effort to buy every single pain killers and fever pills available from the pharmacy, China has returned rather normal when he woke up in the morning the day after that.

China stared at the brothers like a lost puppy.

"I am sorry, aru. For being childish. I know I am imposing on you and I will return the help someday, aru. I am sorry to bother you two."

America wanted to say something 'smart', but England's death glare stopped him from it. Instead, he scratched his hair.  
"I am sorry too, for picking a fight."

China bit his lower lips.  
"… I admit I am jealous, OK?" America blushed. "You guys seemed so lovey dovey and I can't get into your stupid atmosphere! It's irritating, being the one left out, you know! And Iggy is my only brother, so why don't you go and search for your own Arthur?"

England wanted to answer, but China was faster.

"I am jealous too, aru. To you. Because you have a good family with good brother and good home to return to. I admit, aru, I don't like the way you so arrogantly flaunt your 'rights' and ask Arthur to spoil you, aru. I want somebody like that too, aru."

"… My parents aren't that great, you know…" America tried to defend himself. "… They are divorced now, so you don't know. Last time they were shouting at each other that I get embarrassed at the neighbours."

"And my parents weren't even married, aru." China retorted, clutching the blanket. The comfy atmosphere in England's house made him very vulnerable to emotions. He got angry, happy and sad very easily compared to when he was living in the apartment given by Japan. Or when he was still alone. _Why_? "I am a slut with literal tore ass. I cannot walk because I am dirty little transvestite. And your brother was the only one who care, aru. So… why can't you share him with me!"

America stopped talking, feeling lost because he couldn't talk back. And England looked like he was ready to eat him if he made China sobbed louder, so instead, America slammed the door behind him and returned to his room.

_Maybe it's because he was not alone anymore. Maybe because he could believe that no matter how honest his answer was, England wouldn't leave him._

Instead of freeing him, the feeling tied his neck with invisible uneasiness. Believe…?

China sobbed into the pillow. England hugged the small sobbing Asian gently. It was quite hard and awkward, but nonetheless he was hugging the beauty tightly.

"I am sorry, aru."

"It's OK, Yao. I am here."

"I am sorry, aru. Really, I don't like this atmosphere. I don't like looking at him and compare myself. I don't like to remember that I never have someone like you to tend me. I am too happy when you look after me when I am sick, and now I think I have overstepped my own line, aru."

_He's being more vulnerable, weaker. He should do something. He wasn't all emotional like that when he was still under Japan's beck and call. _

He was loosing his own self. He was turning into this weak, too willing to be spoiled cry baby. China wanted to return to what he was, with all his despairs and denials. But he knew it was impossible. He was becoming weak, as well as becoming strong. He was changing. And he couldn't control it, that's why he didn't like it.

"I can't just stay here, aru." China suddenly made up his mind. "I need to do something."

"I'll help you." England whispered gently, kissing the beauty's hair, giving support. "But you need to rest until you can walk."

"You have helped me a lot, aru. I don't want to have more debt than this, aru."

"I don't know what happen with you until you have that way of thinking, Yao." England sternly answered. "But you need to be honest, and even though you cant now, please try to be in the future. Also, believe me. Rely on me. I won't ask you to pay, I won't ask you to compensate anything. I am doing this out of my own free will, and please remember I … well, I like… well, I want to help you, Yao."

England blushed. He had almost confessed his feeling twice in two days. What happened to the stereotyped of British people having the gloomy, awkward and silent emotions conveyor?

China smiled at the blushing England. The blush never ceased to amaze him. How can the man still have pure innocent shyness even though he had saw China naked so many times? _Maybe because they hadn't fuck yet_, China nodded to himself, so he needed to treasure the blush because it would be gone the day they fucked.

"Breakfast… I don't think I can eat that, aru. Sorry."

"You need to eat, Yao. You just had your fever down and you need energy. I have made some porridge, instant—don't worry; and I have even prepared some eggs for you. Please eat."

"It's not that." China blushed. "I know you mean well and I know I need the energy, aru… but it's hard…. I cannot go to toilet to take… big business with this…" China moved his hand to touch his butt. "So I need to take only liquid, aru…"

England stopped pushing the tray and blushed furiously.

"... I'll make some glucose solution for you." Suddenly America's voice could be heard from the other side of the door, and the door slowly opened. America walked in, blushing and pouting, but he looked determined. "And some juice. You can help me, Iggy. … I'll share."

"Aru?" China tilted his head.

"I said I'll share Iggy with you, OK?" America scratched his head harder. "Damn, don't make me more embarrassed!"

China smiled sadly. "…. Sorry I pushed your emotion like that, aru."

"Rather than sorry, I am expecting thank you." America grinned. "It sounds better, don't you think?"

England smiled and nudged China. China nodded and laughed.

"Thank you, aru."

For the first time in his life, America blushed when he saw another man's smile. And for the first time in his life, England realized that his brother had grown into a well (sometimes) groomed adult.

* * *

An hour has passed since the order. The managing director entered his boss' room with heart beating like crazy. He was too afraid he messed up, so he tried to be as detailed as possible.

Which was good, in Russia's eyes.

"So who's he?"

"Alfred F. Jones, a university student. 20 years old, living with his big brother and father. Parents divorced 1 year ago. He is using his mother's family name. He is good in IT and mathematics. He just entered the share markets last year, as part of his school assignment."

Russia looked at the picture and flipped the page. The next picture made his eyes opened wider.

_Brother: Arthur Kirkland. _

The photo of the culprit's brother was someone whom he remembered rather well.

_"…Arthur! Ah!"_

He had a good time punching the substitute bodyguard. Maybe Japan sent him to China so that China wouldn't run? Because apparently China had fallen in love with the skinny, eyebrows man. Fuck him. Fuck China. Fuck everyone. Russia's temper rise and he smiled creepily.

"You have done a good job. Now bring me my other phone, da?"

The so-called 'other phone' is the special phone he always use to control his underground business. It was not registered and thus, unchecked by the police. The managing director didn't refuse the order, although it was clear that Russia mistaken him (or maybe didn't even care about his title as managing director) as a secretary. All he knew he was too willing to save his sorry ass in front of the young, sadistic Russian successor.

So everything fell into their respective places. Russia smiled. China and England, America as England's brother, Japan's fussy interruption and France's obvious embezzlement.

The fastest way was to kill the brothers, the root of all problems. Then he could have his old comfortable situation back.

Yes, kill the brothers.

* * *

I haven't include Japan, Korea and France, But they will ( I think-dont trust me) come out next chapter.

I am sorry. Instead of cheerful, coughstupidcough canon America, I wrote genius, jealous little brother.

Reply time~~~~

To Chuen Fanti: Wah~ I didnt even think that far, aru! XD Glad you like it!

TO UchihaHyuuga: It's kinda hard to spell your name, LOl. Sorry. Anyway, yes, I love my one sided Japan X China (Look at majority of my stories with Kiku in it). So I couldnt resist. But America is kinda OOC now, so sorry.

To Silly ICQ: I am grateful you like it! I read the whole forum, despite my inability to answer since I dont have Chinese function in my laptop. But I just want to tell that Bloody Mary I used here is not coctail-it's a form of swearing. You can search up for that, because Mary is one of the Britain Queen with bloody reign.

TO Ididotichobo: ehehehe, just see... maybe in the next chapter. Maybe.

To Blind-alchemist: I cannot convey how thankful I am for all the reviews XD Not only you were the only one who willing to review my story 'be come one with me, da?' ( I dont blame people, I know it's rather badly written and too much) but your review (again!) revived me from the dead (I had been sleeping like log in the past two days-between work and volunteer, of course!). I love you XD. Please bear with me for longer time. I think this story is almost finished.

TO Stitch-Patch: LOL. Your review never ceased to amuze me. XD It was written in a playful way, making me happy~ Eh? LOL I Love my Japan X China~

To Dreams. Of. Destiny: Congratulations on finishing the Close Relation! So next is heterosexualia, eh? I think I am converted into Japan X China thanks to you HaM. In short, you are my mother duck, LOL. Please make Uk X CHina story too? LOL~ Thank you for reading! I think I might have the whole plot done (dont believe my bluff).

TO Alaskaaru: As I said, You are more than welcome to beta my story! I am sure that I have written something really hard to comprehend, judging from the difficulties all the noble translators having in translating my story. Thank you!

And, to Nikki16nikko: What a unique name~ XD here is the answer~ mroe interaction between Al and Yao. It is, in fact, kinda angsty, but they are brats and I love to make them fight! Aja aja fight~ (just a note, are you Korean?)

And to my other reader: I am sory that my sentence are lengthy and not making sense at all. I am trying to cut off that comma, but I just love them, just like what I done with this sentence. I like to write like the way I talk, so XD ~ AHHHHHH~! And, have you hear the isakangtuboyoutube : Blue Bird Yaoi Parody? It is bloody funny- I love it ...

review?


	14. Chapter 14 Progress

**Chapter 14 **

**Agreement: **

**I am no good in description. SO please humour me and just imagine that Iggy's house is a two storey normal American house with sliding window door facing the garden. And a closed garage beside the house, connected. **

**I am no good in action writing either. So imagine the epic part yourself. **

**and I am a neuroscience major. So I have no freaking idea about business. Whole my life I am in the science stream. So everything here is what I got after tedious research and imagination. Don't use it as reference, OK?**

**If you disagree with these points, please stop reading. Or just keep reading and flame me by the end of it. Or just call me suck-***crying on her bed*. I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry…

* * *

China sucked on the straw. The pure orange juice filled his mouth while he was thinking. He already felt better by the afternoon, and now he could sit down for around 40 minutes before his ass screamed out. Around him England was busy trying to call his office, walking in 8 shaped never-ending route. Since he knew he wouldn't be able to go to office anytime soon, England was practicing by himself to tell his office that he needed a week break because he got bronchitis. He pretended with his 'sexy' hoarse voice, coughing a fake cough whenever he had the chance.

"Let me, aru." China laughed, unable to hear further. "I can do it better than you, aru!" China's hand was signing England to give him the phone. He snickered at England, who eventually gave the phone up to China.

When China spoke, England was _shocked_.

"Ah, Halo? I am Arthur Kirkland's girlfriend, aru~ Yes, Arthur is soooo sick, but he wouldn't listen to the doctor and me; he still cleaned the car! And his long asthma came back. Plus a mild bronchitis. That's why he couldn't come these two days, and I think he might not come to work this week, aru~ Really! His voice was so hoarse—well, a bit sexy, if you asked me—and he finally keeps quite for once, aru! And for your information, I am a full pledge nurse, aru! So you see… rather than him parading in the office and be the bringer of massive bronchitis, I'd rather quarantine him in my room—no, I mean, his house, aru!"

China's voice was, of course, 100% sounded like a (flirty) woman. England was sure that his boss would think that China was a 'female'. However, as he could see the reality—a man, with his (England's) pyjamas, hair messy albeit pretty, but unmistakably a man—England felt scammed. If that was a show, he would demand his ticket fee back. And he knew, if he ever comes back to the office, his entire busybody co-workers would bombarded him with question of wedding date.

China closed the phone, smiling smugly.

"See?" He smiled and passed the phone to England, before animatedly patting the blanket around him. England sighed while China continued laughing, enjoying his 'victory'. Eventually England laughed too, and he sat by the laughing Chinese.

The atmosphere was comfortable and calm, especially when China suddenly given up on his laughter and put his head on top of England's shoulder. It came so naturally for England when he lifted the pretty face gently, shifting his own face, and kissed the beauty.

It was deeper, more connected than their first. (Of course it is, since their first was an emergency anaesthetic.) China closed his eyes, enjoying the moment, the contact. It wasn't his best kiss, it wasn't the worst kiss, it wasn't unique. But it was the most memorable kiss, since it made his heart fluttered and for once, China felt like he need to melt into the other person's mouth.

Their breath quickened, and China could smell England's scent, around him. He felt safe, he felt good, he felt… wonderful. He wanted to surrender into that kiss and never stop.

It was, maybe, the kiss he dreamt long time ago.

England broke their contact first. China whimpered, asking for more, his body was heated and _ready_. England blushed when he realized it, but he pushed China away.

"We… we shouldn't."

"Why, aru?"

"You are still recuperating."

"I don't care, aru. I can do it with my mouth."

"I care, alright? I don't want to push you… further, Yao. I want you to be ready and healthy, free of everything burdening you, when you receive me. I… I don't want to make you go with the flow, and regret it later."

"I am free now, aru. I am OK, I am healthy."

"From what view, huh? Don't you realize you cannot walk now, also having you Japanese boss searching for you?"

"That's another matter, aru. I don't care."

"Don't run from reality, Yao."

"I am never free. Not free enough to be happy, anyway. So why not now? I feel happy and free this moment, so why should I think about anything else, aru? You are weird, Arthur."

"… I am glad you feel happy, Yao. But now is not the right time. So we need to wait."

"…stupid Arthur." China pouted, looking away from England and spread himself on the sofa. England swallowed hard, congratulating himself on his magnificent self control.

"So what should we do now, aru?"

"We can talk." England smiled gently, rubbing the beau's hand. China blushed.

"Well… we can talk about our next move, aru! I need to call Yong Soo."

"Why?" England bit back his word, feeling bitter on the fact that China put so much faith in that Korean (and not him).

"I want to get Francis' address, aru. I need to get my money…" China suddenly stopped, realizing that he had said something he shouldn't. England watched the man closely.

"Tell me. Why do you even know my senior, Yao? Why is he having your money? What is this all about, Yao?"

China looked everywhere except England's eyes. The bushy eye-browed man got irritated and held China's face until he talked. China whimpered, asking to be let go, but eventually he gave up.

"Fine, aru! I made an agreement with that senior of yours to swindle Ivan's money! And Ivan called me that night because he wanted to make me be the proprietor for the invest deal. And after I signed the document, he sent the money in front of me, aru! So Francis should have my money by now, and we can get those…"

"Stupid." America suddenly came out from the stair, munching on his hamburger. "You underestimated the business deal, Yao. It isn't that easy. The money might not be in Iggy's senior's hand as yet."

"Eh? Why?" China asked in disbelief.

"For the money that big—I assume it is more than ten thousand dollars—it need more than 5 working days to process. Especially with net banking. And I don't think that…. Ivan Braginski is that easily fooled."

"….How do _you_ know, aru?" China hissed. America never met the man, let alone shared the sofa with the Russian. China felt he knew the Russian better.

America sighed. "I am the one who made his company in danger now. I don't need to tell you the details, but I know that if he didn't get a large sum of money in these 3 days, his main company might be declared as bankrupt. And I need more than a week to achieve that, when usually I need only a night to crack into other's. So I don't think your money would be endowed now. He couldn't afford to invest in anything at the moment."

"… Who are you, aru?" China asked in awe now, half irritated but still amazed by the ability of Arthur-Kirkland-13-years-old's little brother.

"I am a hacker. Or maybe a cracker, depends on the situation. I know my internet the best, and I know you are the high end prostitute from Honda Elite club. I don't know why you are here and why Iggy likes you, but I am with you if you want to bring down that arrogant Russian."

"Why, aru?"

"Because he punched Iggy, that's why."

England felt rather stupid. He was the only one who was oblivious of everything. For once in his life, he felt like an idiot. He was, of course, a straight-A student. But now he felt like a kindergartener who didn't understand how much is one plus one. And now his little brother told him that he (America) revenged his (England's) grudge on the punch Russia did last time.

"Wait. So the time you said you won 3 million with that friend of yours… are true?"

"Of course, Iggy!" America laughed. "Why don't you believe me?"

And at that exact moment the glass ruptured, and America shouted in pain.

China took an immediate scan of the moment. America started to bleed from his shoulder, while the sliding window door in Kirkland's family house was broken. He immediately pulled England down, hide him beside the sofa, while crawling to get America.

America was wailing as the blood diffused wider on his T-shirt. China could see the torn part of his shoulder, and immediately tore it apart. He sighed from relief when he saw that the bullet (China knew it was bullet, since he knew by instinct grown by nature when he was still small and lived in the lower end of the city) just scratched America's skin. China took of England's pyjamas top from his body and pushed it to America's shoulder to stop the bleeding.

England panicked for a moment, lost in the reality where suddenly the window broke and his brother was down with blood. But when he (England) saw China crawled as fast as he (China) could, England felt that it was his turn to do something. So he went to China and America, humping his body and covered both of them.

"He is fine, aru." China spoke sternly. "But we need to get him to the doctor. And maybe the next bullet will strike us if we don't get out of here fast, aru."

England nodded and grabbed America, trying to lift him when he realized that China couldn't walk either.

China, realizing the fact at the same time, smiled.

"You help him first, aru. I can still crawl. My ass isn't that painful anymore."

America moaned from pain. England nodded and went slowly, out from the living room to the garage. He pushed America into his car's passenger back seat before he went back to China.

China had already crawled halfway out from the living room.

"Let's go, aru. We are not safe here. I think maybe its Kiku's people. But I am not sure why they are using guns… aru!"

China shouted when his body was lifted easily by England and shoved into the car front passenger's seat when they reached the garage. England took the driver seat himself and drove the car out of the garage. He passed his phone to China in the process, shouting.

"Get that bodyguard of yours to tell where Francis' house is!"

China nodded, trying to numb his lower body, and dialled Korea's number. His butt was so painful due to the sudden pressure until he couldn't speak, but he bit his lips and talked.

"…Yong Soo. Where is Francis's address?"

* * *

Japan's car stopped in front of a home in one of the most normal suburb around. He opened the window a bit.

"Here is Arthur Kirkland's house." His driver told him, although Japan could see for himself. Japan looked at the area. Nothing was special, but he knew for sure that China was inside. He hadn't have the success in interrogating Korea as yet, but he guessed China would run with somebody, as he was in no condition to move by his own will. And the last person whom he (China) was hung up to was England.

Japan clenched his fist, when suddenly a car came out from the house's garage.

It was a Volvo, but Japan caught the sight of his favourite bed warmer by the front passenger seat. They looked hurried and the car passed in higher speed than normal.

Is he (China) trying to run away from him (Japan) again? _Bitch_.

Japan clicked his finger.

"Follow that car."

* * *

The Asian man put his rifle in safety mode. Beside him, a Nordic snickered.

"You missed it."

The Asian man didn't answer, face stayed impassive, hands skilfully put his rifle back into the compartment.

"Let's follow them." The Nordic smiled. They ran down through the stairs in one of the apartment nearby the targeted house quickly and in no time they were already seated nicely inside a black Jaguar XJ220. They rushed over the Volvo that ran from the target house.

"I am actually amazed that our sniper star, Hong Kong, could miss that small fry." The blonde Nordics laughed between his teeth. He always is having fun in making fun of his comrades. And his partner for today was the rookie sniper whom started to enter the organization 2 years ago, but have the natural excellent ability to be a cold blooded sniper.

Hong Kong stayed impassive, but his lips moved.

"Shut up, Denmark. You are losing to a Volvo."

Denmark sighed as he stepped on the pedal. "Well, I am giving them some time… it's nice of me to give my prey an early start. I know I can get them no matter what. Do you realize that the black Lexus in front of us is trailing our target too? Damn, this is more interesting! Now we got competitor!"

Denmark laughed hard and felt his adrenaline took over his judgement.

Hong Kong snickered inside his head. _One day you'll regret that cockiness of yours._

Ignoring the blonde racing maniac, Hong Kong swam deeper into his thoughts. He was weird, he knew. He would have easily shot that kind of blondie small fry. He nailed it, but then his eyes spotted someone else… someone with black long hair, just like his mother. Looked like his mother. Even from far away, Hong Kong could tell that it was (maybe) his mother. His dead mother.

_Impossible_. His mother had died 8 years ago. Hong Kong remembered that he buried the body under the earth on the park, nearby where he used to play. His mother was murdered by someone, but nobody cared since she was just a small little slut with a small unimportant bastard. So when finally one of her clients stabbed her to death and left her in their apartment, nobody cared.

Since then Hong Kong had lived, trained and joined the organization he was in now. It took him a week to find out who his mother murderer's was, and it took him 5 years to actually get the revenge. Since he had finished revenging his mother, he decided to stay within the group and worked as hired professional sniper much as he could, in order to save money. He wanted to search back his family, and although he vaguely knew he had a big brother and a father, Hong Kong had not successfully got any clues on them.

Well… _Whatever_.

And the image of his mother living inside the house he just shot was haunting him.

Maybe he could see the person upfront, and then he would realize the difference. But that person looked so similar to his mother, albeit the distance. Too similar, or maybe Hong Kong wanted to believe that they looked similar.

_Whatever_. He would find it later.

But really, Hong Kong admitted that he hated, hated, _hated_ Denmark's driving so much. Wonder how he (Denmark) could get his driving licence.

Maybe it was even a fake.

_Whatever_.

* * *

No reply for now. I am having a really bad stomachache due to results announcement. Fuck it.

Thank you for reading and reviewing. as I said, I feel bad, really bad now... SHit. Sorry for swearing all the time.


	15. Chapter 15 Recapitulate

**Chapter 15**

Korea watched the door closely. France was living in the fifth floor of a normal apartment building in the middle of lower end suburb. Korea has investigated that because of France's son's enormous medical bill, they were forced to saved and be economical with their living. But Korea, being a good bodyguard (or a guard dog, one must say), didn't feel any pity or tolerance towards the man.

China asked him to watch the man 24/7. He did that perfectly, because China's order was law for him. One might asked why he risked so much for the small man, but for Korea China was his absolute master. All his life he was always tossed to one master to another. His parents were illegal immigrant; they went away, leaving him in the orphanage. He was then brought up by the government limited fund and received little affection. But then his talent to be rational in emergency situation made him recruited as a helper in a detective company. He then found his first master, the detective who owned the place. Yet, his life wasn't as smooth as other people's. When the detective agency went bankrupt, Korea was hired as a security guard for some popular idols. He dedicated his life for the idols for quite some time, until one day Japan asked Korea to work for him.

Japan's training was hell, but then Korea found a new master. When he saw China for the first time, he felt happy he was born. It felt like he finally met the reason why he was born, the master he needed to bestow his life to. All the bad things in his life disappeared, and he enjoyed his days living to protect the beauty. He was then exposed to the down side of his master; the lonely, egoistic, whimsical, cunning, immoral little pet of Japan's. It all amused him, how can a man as small as China have so much thing buried inside, with so many expressions he never knew human can make? But better yet, the vulnerable side was too obvious to ignore. Korea existed to serve; that's why he made himself such a perfect protector for China.

And when China chose that bushy eyebrow to him, Korea felt dejected.

He felt rage, jealousy, and then realized that his admiration had turned to love, his loyalty turned to egoistical wish to own China's everything. Which was, of course, impossible to retaliate since for China, England was everything.

So he gave up himself and tried to fulfil his duty as guard dog as good as possible.

And China was panicked when he called just now, asking France's address and all. He sensed danger. Although China told him nothing happened, everything-was-fine-routine, he didn't buy it. Korea went to the venue as fast as he could, waiting for something to happen.

And he saw a Volvo, which he saw China in. The vehicle stopped abruptly in the temporary parking space provided on the driveway of the apartment. And a certain British came out, carrying Korea's master like they were honeymoon couple entering the apartment. Rage burned inside his eyes.

_What did the shrimp have that he did not? _

He may not be a good talker. He may not be a rich gentleman. He may not be a reliable man with reliable job. But he was a loyal man. He was a strong protector. He was a good lover. If only China ever see him…

His attention to the couple was shifted so quickly when he saw the black Lexus courtesy of Japan stopped in front of the Volvo, revealing Japan and a man in black. Japan walked into the apartment briskly, following China's trail. His car went away, driven by the driver to the parking lot. Korea sensed danger. Japan was here, and Korea didn't think China noticed. This was an emergency of first priority, and he needed to alert China quick. So he opened his cell phone to call, when suddenly a car passed ever too quickly and stopped in front of the Volvo.

An Asian man came out from the car, and the car drove away, in speed of crazy Tasmanian devils.

Korea held his breath. Something was so wrong. Why did the Asian man look like China? The most disturbing thing was their eyes. Different in colour, yes, but identical in shape. And their nose. And lips. Almost, almost identical, too good to be counted as random chance. Korea is an Asian himself, so he shouldn't have the problem differentiating Asians, and truly, the resemblance was too great to be ignored.

The Asian man walked slowly to the Volvo, and Korea could see that he was holding… a gun.

His habit was hard wired, and whenever he saw a gun, he needed to make sure that it was in safe hand—and his body moved by its own.

* * *

Hong Kong stopped himself from staggering. He hated to be paired with the craze Denmark. He even _begged_ the Nordic to let him down in the entrance, just for the sake of touching ground again. The journey to the hell (with Michael 'Shoemaker'—pun intended—the racing professional—as his driver) was making him so sick. His vestibular senses were desensitized due to the fast motions and ended so abruptly. But he needed to finish his job, so he aimed his gun at the Volvo.

The car was empty, but to reduce the chance of England escaping again, Hong Kong needed to deflate the tyres first. And he saw a body inside, from the tinted windows, sleeping by the back seat row. Hong Kong knew straight away that it was America. His face stayed impassive while he fastened the gun silencer, ready to kill the man at that moment when suddenly he was tackled from behind.

Hong Kong immediately alerted, trying to grab anything of his attacker. But his hand was grabbed by a stronger hand than his, and in seconds he felt immediate pain. His hand was bent to his back, and he couldn't see his captor.

"What are you doing with that gun?"

The voice was heavy and hard, but Hong Kong wasn't afraid. He was just shocked for a moment and lost his ability to counter attack. Now that he was calmed back, Hong Kong started to move his right leg, to kick anything that's hurt from the man behind him. However, the man was faster, and he dodged the feet in the same time as punching Hong Kong into unconsciousness.

A man, bigger than him, an Asian. It was all Hong Kong could think about before his head was knocked by a big knuckle. Hong Kong tried to fight back, but he was a small, and actually weak in hand to hand combat. His sniper and gun skills were top rate, but his martial arts level was as weak as a commoner.

He lost his consciousness.

* * *

China felt his body swayed when England rushed into the building. He felt rather painful, yet he tried to calm himself down, ignoring the pain, trying to keep numb.

"Which floor, Yao?"

"…3, aru."

"Bloody frog." England hissed when he saw that there was no elevator. It was a lower end apartment building with 5 floors, no elevator and a master stair went spiralling up the side of the building. China whispered,

"I can walk, aru… just let me."

"No. I can do this. Sorry about the pain,Yao."

"Aru?"

"I realize that you are trying hard to ignore it—in the car, you fidgeted a lot."

China blushed and nodded. England stared at the stair and decided that he could do this. Although, yes, China was small and slim, but carrying a thing over 45 kg in weight until fifth level was no easy task.

"… I hope I can make it." England bit his lips as he climbed the spiralling staircase.

* * *

Japan came into the building, face showing disgust. He didn't like such a lower end-conveniently built-ignoring the aesthetics of beauty-kind of building. And he couldn't care less where he was, but he saw China coming into the building. So he needed to search each and every single floors (!). But some loud noises from above could be heard, and chances are, they came from his number one pet.

That was ridiculous, but worth the search.

He did it anyway. Japan rushed up the stairs, cursing under his breath on the cheap building structure, trying to get any glimpse of China or the man he (China) protected so dearly. His subordinate was following behind him, keeping in pace with his small Japanese boss. The man in black was amazed at how Japan could actually jump two stairs at the same time, without even losing his steady breath. It was clear that his Japanese boss have really good endurance training.

* * *

Korea shoved the unconscious boy into his car, planned to rush to get China. But when he saw how the boy slept (like an angel!), his inner feeling was stirred. It was just too similar… and he couldn't get the real thing, would he settled with imitation?

Snap out of it, Korea hissed to himself, feeling ridiculous. He shouldn't be thinking of that, and this boy might be enemy for all he know. With the apparent skill in using guns and everything…

Korea tied the boy's both upper and lower limbs tightly, tying the boy's mouth with his own handkerchief(!). He felt like a kidnapper when he saw the little thing pitifully laid on the back seat in silent. But he made sure and even double checked that the boy was at least lying comfortable by the back seat. He secured some of hidden weapon inside the boy's clothing while trying hard not to think of himself as a pervert. It was taking longer than he imagined, since there were many small little knives in places around the boy's skin.

Korea finally secured all the pieces, making sure the boy was still unconscious, and closed his car door. He would get back to the intriguing boy later. He needed to get China now.

************************

* * *

**

China knocked the door. After a minute, the door was opened by a blonde man with bushy moustache. Clearly he wasn't shaved as yet.

"Yes, are you the taxi…. What the…?" The last note was loud and clear, France was clearly shocked. "Why are you here, bitch?"

China grimaced while England started to fume (because China was called bitch in front of him. A gentleman he was). But China gracefully smiled.

"I am here to get my portion of the money, as proposed."

France paled. He looked around, but he could only see China on England's arms, so he breathed out relief. He got some of the money transfer just yesterday. But he was not ready to share anything with the Chinese slut. He needed the money, and it was only a quarter of what Russia was supposed to give. He hadn't got the full instalment yet, so he was partly right to not share it with the Chinese. Especially when he saw that the Russian company's stock was declining in the morning's news 2 hours ago. France was rather shocked from the news. It took him a while to realize he couldn't get anything anymore from the Russian. So he quickly arranged some transport to run away. He was afraid that Russia might come to find him and asked his money back.

That's why he was planning to run away, with Canada that morning. The preparation was complete, his and Canada's essential things were packed nicely albeit quickly. He was just 20 minutes away from the arrival of his taxi.

So he lied.

"I haven't got anything, let alone to share with you."

"Don't lie aru. Yong Soo informed me that you got a money transfer yesterday."

France lost his calm for a second, but a drama king he was, he smirked. "You don't have proof for that, anyway, bitch."

"You…!"

"I have a plane to catch. So please kindly leave." France wanted to close the door, but England intervened.

"Francis, I respect you as a senior. So please return back to Yao what you have taken. I don't know what have you taken from Yao, but if he is entitled to it, you better give him or I'll sue you." England spoke out, starting to get irritated. He was rather tired and tense. He also didn't want to leave his little brother alone in the car for too long. But China persuaded him to go to France's place first. He (China) said that Korea told him France would ran away soon if he (China) didn't get the man quickly.

France snorted. "Do you even know what it is? If you tried to sue me, not only I going to jail, this bitch will come as well!"

England went speechless. His clutch on China's body was tightened. China bit his lips.

France smiled as he realized his winnings.

"You know what? This Chinese bitch is a cunning little slut. He made an agreement with me so that we could cheat that Braginski's money. Don't be fooled by his innocent, vulnerable, 'oh-I-am-so-pitiful' face. He is a man whore. I expected better from you, Kirkland."

China growled. "… Shut up, you stupid little swindler. You can't even do this without my help, aru! You were the one who came crying to me last time, fool!"

France retorted with some other words, but England wasn't listening to China's words. He was processing the information from France's side. He looked down, eyes locked on the scowling Chinese.

"… Is he telling the truth, Yao?"

China stopped scowling and looked everywhere except England's eyes. England knew it straight away.

"You lied… to me?"

"I… I didn't lie. You… you never asked about it, aru."

"I came here first because you said you need this so much… Is this all about money? You risked my little brother's life for money? And you are actually the cheater? I can't believe this, Yao…"

"Your brother is fine! He is not bleeding anymore! And I am not… well, I swear I was trying to tell you, aru!"

England wanted to argue when suddenly Japan was running towards them from the stairs. England didn't know what happen when suddenly he was hit from the back, his neck was chopped and all he knew was pain. England dropped China to the floor, and as he kneeled down in pain, Japan grabbed China's arm.

"You ran away again, Yao. I am so disappointed with you."

"Ki…Kiku!" China winced between the pain from suddenly dropped to the floor ass first and the fear when Japan got his arm. He was caught again.

France quickly closed his door, but Japan's bodyguard was faster—he slipped his feet in between the door and the frame. France couldn't close it and he was lifted by the collar by the man in black.

"Let's go back. I need to neuter you now." Kiku hissed coldly. China went paler.

"NO!"

"What? You are my pet, so you need to listen to your master, bitch."

"No! I don't want to go with you, aru!"

"Oh, so you want to stay with this… lover of yours, huh?" Japan frowned upon England, who was still hunched from the pain on his neck. Japan freed China and kicked the British man; hard enough to make the England shoved a good two meter from where he kneeled. China screamed.

"FINE! I will go aru! I am sorry! Don't hurt him anymore, aru!"

"Your sorry didn't even make sense now, Yao. You have betrayed me too many times. Anyway, who is this man? Another lover of yours?" Japan looked at France, who was trying to free himself from Japan's bodyguard but lacked in strength and skill to do so. "… then I shall warn him too. You," Japan signed his bodyguard, "Do whatever you want with him. Just don't kill him."

The bodyguard nodded and started to punch France's face, side to side. France tried to block the hand, but the bodyguard was stronger and kept punching him like a punch bag. Suddenly a small creature came from the half-opened door, colliding itself against Japan's bodyguard.

"Papa… don't! … hurt!"

The small blonde creature hit the feet in front of him with a fluffy yellowish white teddy bear. France dropped his jaw.

"Matthew… don't!"

"Papa! Don't… hurt!" Canada kept hitting the man who got his father's collar, trying to hurt. He even tried to gnaw the feet. "Papa… don't hurt!"

France wriggled and punched the bodyguard on the face. And unwise move, because the man in black staggered back, while his reflexes made him let go of his arms and kicked the small boy. Canada went flying, slammed hard to the wooden door, and fell straight head first to the floor.

France screamed, before collecting his son to his arms.

Canada was unconscious, but his head was bleeding. France could feel that a part of his son's skull was more tender than the area surround it, exactly from the place where Canada might had hit the door. Blood came out from the corner of his mouth too. But the boy was smiling.

"….hurt… Papa… Hurt…"

Canada closed his eyes. France tried to call his name, but the boy didn't move anymore.

Japan sighed. "I don't need another drama. Let's go."

Japan (unexpectedly have the strength to) pulled China to his arms and took the man away. Japan's bodyguard followed behind them. China stole a glimpse from Japan's shoulder, looking at how England was almost unconscious at the floor and France was howling, calling his bleeding son back. He knew once again, he brought many people misfortune they didn't deserve.

This time, he really hurt a lot of innocent people who didn't deserve it. The guilt was exploding in his chest. He didn't know what he can do to atone everything. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to die.

So he asked.

"Kiku… what are you doing with me now, aru?"

"I'll neuter you." Japan answered shortly as he went down the stairs, the prized yet troubling pet in his hand.

"Kill me, aru."

"You think you can pay me back that way?"

"You can take my organs and sell them, aru."

"No. It's too good for you, Yao. I want to make you slowly, agonizingly, realized your mistake this time."

* * *

So many spage breaker, OTL...

Another rambling, skip this if you dont have time~

1. I just want to say something I have just realized. As beauty is in the eyes of the beholder, good story is in the eyes of the readers. As a reader, I love so many stories (too many to count-see my favourite list). People's ideas are boundless, and awesome authors were fascinating me to no end. As an author, however, I am always having this doubt everytime. Is my story good enough? Is my story cheesy? Is my story badly written? and came to a conclusion that I am trying to please. I started to not enjoy writing and resent the story I have made.

2. I am depressed right now ~ Sorry if I insult anyone, I didnt mean it. But one thing, what kind of thing will you do to make yourself well again, after feeling regret and dissapointment enough to say that '**you hate yourself**'?

3. Btw, the next one I will reply all of your review, sorry I am not abailable to reply now. But please be assured that I really love, love people who had read, favourite and (more so!) reviewed stories of mine.


	16. Chapter 16 Blame

**Chapter 16**

_Where am I? _

In hell.

_Why?_

Because. You deserved. It.

_How?_

The most painful way possible.

China opened his eyes. He felt like woken up from a dream to find that he was still trapped in a dream, a bad dream it was. He was tied to the bed post—three people were actually using his armpits and chest to plug their penises and wiped their semen on.

One was on top of him, doing an actually awesome acrobatic skill by shoving his dick inside China's mouth while still straddling him and giving some space for another guy who was busy sucking his nipples.

That made 5.

Three was actually preoccupied on his bottom part—his hole was full, torn, and spread the widest he ever had in his live. Even worst than Russia's play.

That made 8. China couldn't feel his leg, so he didn't know how much the actual number was. But the best thing was, he felt nothing.

Japan shot him with drugs. He just felt a little bit horny here, and horny there and horny all over and didn't feel a remote feeling of pain, shame or guilt.

The drugs were weird. China wondered why people said drugs took you away to the high feeling where you can see God. Now all he could see was the image of small Canada bleeding and crying blood tears, flying on top of his head; on top of the ceilings, looking at him. When he saw the other way around, China found that America was looking at him in disgust. And when he shifted his eyeballs, he saw England lay lifelessly on the floor.

When he saw straight, he only sow pubic hairs of dirty old fat businessman who was busy moaning and pushing his dick down China's throat.

It was nothing. Really, it was nothing. He wanted more—even more, someone to actually break his body to pieces, until he died. He didn't want to live in guilt, pain, or shame. He didn't want any happiness anymore. It was bullshit. It was all lie.

_I want to treat you better._

Lie.

_I don't want to see you being kicked around anymore, Yao. _

Lie.

_Come with me, and I promise you can have better days._

Lie.

_I want you to see you safe, Yao. _

Lie.

But he knew he deserved it. Lie was part of him all along. He lived with liars, lying every time there's chance. He believed in lie, because lies saved him. He lied to himself that his mother would fetch him from the park. He lied to himself that his father would die soon, and his father's friends would all leave him. He lied to himself that England would help him. He lied to himself that he would survive without family, love or affection. He lied to himself that money could help him. He believed in the lie of Japan, believing that he was actually the one who used the Japanese. He lied to himself that all his customers adored him. He lied to himself that Korea did care. He lied to himself that Russia was easily tricked. He lied to England and now the man wouldn't come back. And he believed in _England__'s _lie that he (England) cared. And the lies now had brought China to the end of the road, with guilt and regret marching by the side of it. He was tired.

It's been 10 hours. 10 hours of constant cocaine shots and gang bang.

What a lovely day.

* * *

England couldn't help but feeling pity towards his senior, who was sitting on the floor, sobbing inaudibly, gargled on his own tears, although he was an adult. France was too pitiful to look at. His handsomeness was replaced by hollowness, and he looked old beyond what he was.

They were in the hospital. After England could manage to stand, he was overwhelmed at how France was breaking down, sobbing and crying helplessly, unable to think. So a practical man he was, England called ambulance. And he rode it together with America and France and Canada.

Economical. A good way to safe money. A good way to use every resources to the core. Do you know how expensive to call an ambulance is?

Anyway, they were run into different department. England was taken into the scans, and nothing happened except the bruise and apparent small trauma to his atlas and possibly his medulla. His abdomen was fine, despite bluish mark which would gone in matter of weeks. He got some difficulties breathing, but he was readily treated and discarded in a mere 2 hours.

His brother was down with fever. Fortunately, there was no infection, despite some blood loss which wasn't severe. So America was fine, and his shoulder was sewn nicely. Everything was fine; just need to wait until he recovered from the anaesthesia.

Canada was different matter altogether. He was sent straight into the ICU and hasn't come out since.

It has been...10 hours, England checked his watch. He had been there with 3 cups of coffee, two pots of tea (oh yes, they sold tea by pots in that hospital) and a bag of fish and chips. It gave him the time to think, to analyse the action and words he said. He knew he was rather angry—or maybe just plain rage—or disappointed. He believed that China was asked by France to swindle the Russian bastard's money. He thought China was just being used—and he wanted to make it straight, because he believed China was actually a good person who couldn't cheat people. He preferred to listen what he _wanted_ to listen. He believed the beauty was just born in the wrong place of the world, and England believed he could safe him with his nice view of the world as a good place. He believed China was just being used. But now that he knew China was also the willing partner, _the planner_ in fact; made him sick. England realized that he; again; judging the world with his own glasses. A blurry, rainbow painted glasses. He believed everybody was good, nice, law abiding person. That's not the case, of course.

Looking at the tea cup in his hand, England sighed. He was angry, yes. But not so much at China as the anger he directed at himself. He felt useless, moron, bloody idiot who couldn't help anything. And an innocent idiot who believed everything people feed him. Or maybe he was actually scared; because everything happening so fast; he wasn't at his usual nice world, and now everything stumbled down so rapidly. England never thought or believed that his little brother was a world class hacker. England wouldn't want to believe that his nice, albeit playboy French senior was a swindler—or a father of a dying son in the OR. England never thought his brother, his baby brother, America, would get shot. England would never imagine that he was on the brink of the death door just because he saved a slut. Yes, a pitiful, pretty, heavy class seducer, slut.

England felt like he was a kind of the most unfortunate man (or the biggest idiot) in the world. Because he was a blind, ignorant moron man who could only thrive for normal life. He realized he regretted that he had saved China, _again_. England wanted to smack himself because he was so inconsistence—running when everything went bad, and then made a brave decision, did it almost nicely until calamity stroked, and running again, instead of live with the decision. He couldn't even save his little brother, for God's sake! It was China's calmness that brought them safely there. But of course, if not for China, he wouldn't even need to be there. So England didn't know whether he needed to blame or thank the Chinese. And here he was, back to blaming other people on every problem he has.

He was really an ass.

But when he saw the sobbing mass on the floor, he couldn't think more. The mass (who hasn't moved every since Canada entered the OR) was a bigger wreck than him, and more unfortunate. The French cried; letting people treated his face which was bluish and purplish now, yet he hasn't talk at all. France was sitting on the floor, like a homeless on his best day, refusing to leave the spot, lips mumbling about God, Jesus, Buddha, Krishna, Casanova help his baby.

When the door was opened and some of the nurses came out, France frantically ask. But nurses are harder than they look; they refused to say anything. Another 1 hour passed before the rest of the surgical team came out with the tray which Canada's little body was placed on.

England knew the result when the doctor came out from the room looking grim.

* * *

In another place, Korea was having a mind-field-trip day.

The Asian man he captured (and tied, _and_ kidnapped) was clearly a trained man—well enough to not surrender to any trials Korea gave the man to succumb to. He hadn't talk, and his face hasn't changed. The similarities with China were increased minute by minute. Korea needed to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing a frozen China human sized balloon.

Korea felt like looking at China with different eyebrows and a bit slanted eyelids (well, also with severe case of unmoveable face muscles).

But he felt refreshed. Hey, it has been a week and God knew how many days since he last served the Asian beauty. He was starting to get withdrawal from not calling the beauty to sleep, from not watching the sleeping face, from not catching the breath of a certain Asian.

Well, the man (whom hasn't talk at all since) have a different nose hole than China, but who cares about such a trivial matter? However, without a name, it was getting hard to address the man. So Korea demanded a name.

"Tell me your name."

The man stayed impassive.

"Or else I will call you A jia (a fake, a house, anything you can think, oh my Chinese readers. For my non-Chinese who can't speak Chinese readers, just take it as it is)."

The man shook his head, but still unspeaking.

"A hu?"

Head shook.

"A bun?"

Head shook.

"A ho (Stupid, in Japanese)?"

Head shook.

"A pee?"

"Fuck you! My name is Hong!"

Korea was taken aback from the sudden burst of emotion. Hong Kong's face was still impassive, but the voice clearly stated the reverse. What an amusing captive!

"Finally, you talk." Korea smiled. "Can you please tell me why you wanted to shoot the car?"

Hong Kong stayed quiet.

"Who's your aim?"

"…"

"Are you there to annihilate… Wang Yao?"

Hong Kong didn't say anything. Korea continued.

"Who sent you?"

"… not your business."

"Then I have no choice but this."

Korea took a spoon from a liquid filled bowl and shoved the spoon into his captive's mouth. Hong Kong was surprised before swallowing whatever it was, and his face turned sour.

Korea casually dismissed it. "It's not poison. Sorry I am not a qualified chef. But you need to eat. I don't want to starve people."

"….I can cook myself. Better. Way better."

"Oh. I see. But I cannot untie you in case you tried to escape."

"You won't get anything from me."

"… who knows, _daze_?"

And thus, they ended up cooking together in Korea's small apartment. It was a small, filthy room with one bathroom and a small kitchen, Hong Kong noted as he stirred the soup. There was nothing in the room, there was no fridge, Korea only shoved him an onion, two potatoes, half a kilo of beef, and 1 kg of carrots. So Hong Kong made a meat-carrot-potato-soup.

His hands were free. Hong Kong was thinking of how he could get away, but the Korean was so damn close to him. Korea sticked himself to the Hong Kongnese, closely, as close as possible, just a few inches behind, and ready to attack/defended/tied/wrested him if Hong Kong made a single suspicious move.

"Don't try." Korea whispered on his ear, making Hong Kong _shuddered_ with… weird feelings. "I can take you easier than you think."

Hong Kong was fuming inside, while cooking his best soup, while Korea was secretly gloating on his wins. He almost smiled when he remembered that he used '_daze' _the slang word he had abandoned because people thought it was ridiculous. He was teased a lot in orphanage because of it, and he tried hard to change. But now it came back again, and he was actually having _fun_.

He captured the boy, making him a private plaything in his small house. It was perfect, if not for his duty. Or his will. Or his need. To save China.

So he would keep asking the captive, trying to dig as much information as he could. Korea knew he was too late when he saw China was taken away by the Japanese. As the Lexus drove by, he knew he had lost his chance to save China. So he opted for another plan.

They ate in silence, Korea spoon feeding the tied up sniper. It was not uncomfortable silence for both, since both men had the special ability to hold silence as long as they wanted. Hong Kong took his time to study the man. This man in front of him was the man who suddenly hit him and locked his arms from the back, and then made him unconscious; tied him like a piece of meat and put him in his back seat. Well, lucky that he wasn't put inside the car's baggage place to rot, but still. Being tied and then spoon fed wasn't an everyday happening.

He might as well enjoy it. When was the last time he was spoon fed by his own mother? And then, the man stopped feeding him and instead, wiped his mouth.

Hong Kong felt his cheek blushed, for the first time in his life.

"What?" Korea asked, while putting down the napkin and the utensils.

"…name. Who's your name?" Hong Kong whispered calmly, though his mind was very, very intrigued. "You spoon fed me and I don't know your name."

"..Yong Soo. Im Yong Soo." Korea smiled gently and stood up, cleaning their bowls. "You can call me Yong Soo… Hong."

And they didn't know why, but both felt the need to smile—yet they forced themselves to not smile.

"So… I can assume that you are not there to kill Wang Yao?"

Hong Kong shook his head weakly. "… I don't know who that is."

Korea took out his phone and shown him the wallpaper with China smiling to the camera. "He is Wang Yao. Be honest with me… please."

Hong Kong could sense the desperation in his captor's voice and was surprised to see the beauty whom looked like his mother's twin smiling at him from the hand phone's monitor.

"… You know who he is?" Hong Kong asked, trying to feign disinterest, but he noticed Korea's face gleamed. So Hong Kong changed his question, although he wasn't sure he wanted the answer.

"…Is he important to you?"

* * *

"There is someone who wants to meet you, director."

Japan looked up to find his secretary was holding the door for a huge man with snow hair and purple eyes. The appearance of such as unwanted guest was so shocking that Japan gapped his mouth widely. And the unwanted guest welcomed himself on the sofa in Japan's comfortable room.

"Good afternoon, da."

Japan held his breath and looked down on his documents. He was just finishing his work and intended to go back as soon as possible, to 'neuter' China. It has been a day, and China should have realized his mistake by now. Japan gave China a day full of sex, without freedom, like a pig, to punish him for disobedient. He wanted to mark him next, which would be done by shaving and permanently tattooing China's body (preferably something in flowery shape) so that China couldn't run away because he was already branded. Like a horse.

And now another menace walked into his room.

"What do you want?" Japan hissed, while closing his book. "I have nothing else to say with you."

"I do, actually."

"You are expelled from the club, and no matter how you beg, you can not even buy another night with Yao. You haven't even pay for the penalty fee too. It is unnegotiable, so go away."

"I am not here to pay you, da." Russia smiled. He was gritting his teeth underneath his lips, trying to eat his own humiliation for being called 'begging'. "I am here to get my payment back."

"What do you mean?"

"I… Let's say, Yao did take my money for… let's call it investment, da." Russia smiled and showed the document where China's autograph was clearly shown by the bottom page. "And now he owe me three time of the money I invested on him, da. And since China is your possesion, _you_ need to be responsible of it."

"And you think I am buying this crap?" Japan lost his patience and politeness. He stood and walked, grabbed the paper from Russia's hand and read the document.

It was written there all what Russia was saying. He couldn't run. And Japan's blood hit his head.

"I don't understand this. I am not aware of this document; or this agreement at all. I think my lawyer can talk to you."

"… I am giving you the easier way out, da. How about half of the amount that can buy you some time? I am sure I can win the court with this… authentic document, da."

"…I don't care. See you in court, Mr. Braginski."

"… Sure; Mr. Honda." Russia stood up, feeling half winning and half losing. He didn't plan to use the document in this way. He was actually thinking of having China to himself, forcing Japan to transfer China's ownership to him. In short, before the calamity to his business, Russia has intended to get China (with his debt) away from Japan. But now, with his name and family at stake, he couldn't care less about keeping a mistress. He needed some amount of money injection, fast. And that was the only way.

Russia initially thought that he would get the money straight away, or maybe getting Japan to buy Russia's silence for half the amount on the same day. Russia was too desperate for the money because he wouldn't want to lose his face in front of his colleagues, subordinate, and his parents. So he needed the money fast. And he was actually hoping Japan would give it. But now he lost the hope and looking forward to an expensive battle in the court.

Japan, on the other hand, was freaking out. The paper was actually legal, with China's sign clearly on top of it. And since he was China's rightful owner, the document would be his responsibility. And the amount Russia was asking was humongous and ridiculous. And Russia has the threat on Japan's throat because of China. He didn't understand why he did get China in the first place. That beauty just made everything more difficult. That beauty exposed him to his humane side, making him weak. Stupid him; Japan hissed. He was too softy because of that Chinese. He gave him the freedom to act and now China returned it back with twice the misfortune. He really, really needed the Chinese to repay him now, with every single thing he had. Japan really needed to hit him, kiss him, fuck him, and branded him now. He would definitely win over the stupid agreement between China and Russia, and then he would lock the Chinese in his basement, making sure that China would be his pet, his bitch, forever.

What a day without achievement, Russia hissed to himself.

What a day full of disaster, Japan kicked himself.

* * *

When he woke up, everybody was gone and his body was stiff, heavy and weird. It wasn't his body. Felt like he was tied with tonnes of weight around his neck, China couldn't move a single inch without cringing.

It was a dark room, but now he realized that he had fallen from the bed. The bed wasn't all that nice, but it was an adequate queen size bed though there wasn't much other furniture in the room.

"You should feel ashamed of yourself."

China looked up, to find a blonde, pretty, blue eyes looking down at him. The pretty blonde was opening door and walked towards him. Norway's face was in disgust, but his hand was shoving the Oriental a white, clean thick towel. China took it and slowly wiped his body.

"…Is this…?"

"Yes, it's my place." Norway continued, leaning against the wall. "As the number two, I don't have the privilege to get an apartment for myself. Or a bodyguard. And this is my place. Usually used for the unofficial place to fuck with customers."

"…Oh."

"I don't know what to call you, Yao. You did have my respect when you were still the number one. But now? You are pathetic. Why did you…" Norway's eyes clouded, "I mean, how come you were so pathetic to actually run away with a stupid commoner?"

"… I heard you never ran, aru. I am impressed."

Norway sneered. His pretty face was enhanced by the sneer, something only a Norway could pull off. "I am smart enough to stay where the good food are."

"In the golden cage, aru?"

"Yes." Norway smiled and gave China a bottle of water. "Clean yourself. And just be prepared. Kiku is coming down here. He… he told me not to help you or anything, but well, just think of it as a solidarity from fellow street pros."

"Thank you, aru."

"You are demoted. I am number one now."

"Congratulations, aru."

Norway looked down on the former number one and sighed sadly.

"You are really, really pathetic right now."

China smiled ironically. "Yes, I know, aru."

* * *

Rambling time~

Woah. You wouldnt believe I am getting better now! I get episodic depression now and when I am dealing with stories with 10 chapters or more. Or exam. Or people. I am a gemini with dual personality-kinda. (This is another scapegoat reason I used everytime). As I am trying to be a psychologist myself, I get that I am an easily bored, a person who no good under pressure. I tried to get a scapegoat everytime everything goes bad, or goes too long. I cannot stick. and I am afraid of commitment because I am always alone ever since I stepped into high school. Woah. I think I cannot be a shrink like this.

Reply time~

1. **Alaskaaru**: I am thankful for your correction. I am working on it now. And I am really thankful for your review. Your suggestion- to get a psyc consult, is some luxury I dont think I can get. LOL. I am barely making my own lunch money. But my friend, who was getting a psyc consult, gave me some of her sleeping pill to chill, but it doesnt work on me (when it was supposed to work just by half a pill). LOL. I think I need more than drugs to get me back. but everytime it passed, so I am fine now. Thank you very much.

2. **Shelia2019**: Thank you for the review! I am happy you like my writing style-I am so honoured. XD. And plot... maybe because I am daydreaming everytime I got a chance, which is alot.

3. **nikki16nikko**: Well yes, I used to write fluff; didnt I? I kinda forget how now... it's kinda funny when I see my list of stories. none of them stayed fluff and only fluff. they will crashed down to depression by the end. I am writing with a constant baseplot and I am not growing. DX. Thank you for the support. I understand I need to take time. Yet time is aluxury I dont have, eh? XD. But I do, feel better. Somehow, although we are just an author and a reader in a website for rabid yaoi lover (Dont tell me you are not, LOL!) I feel good to speak up. It's always better to write it down rather than speak it up. Maybe because we just dont know each other, so we can be more honest?

4. **Blind-alchemist**: Ahhhhh~ You dont know how I love you these days-XD. You are one of my favourite reader now, LOL. XD Thank you for staying with this. The plot is getting out of hand, I have the ending but I dont know how to get there. LOL. And maybe I can give you a priviledge to choose. Would you like Canada to live or dead? As a doctor wannabe, I believe that we need to save people, yes? But as a person, I believe... why do you persist to live? I mean, for an austic, or deranged, or disturbed people, isnt it better they died before being a burden for everyone around them?Disabled people with healthy mind are fine, but someone who cannot even control themselves fully... the earth have too many people.I am sorry.(I am a snobbish aroogant girl who tink highly of herself just because I am healthy and can type and tell a story and have exams).

5. **China1120**: ehehehehehe. I see that you are not an old reader of mine. I tend to make my China depressed till the point of no end, and then return. So yes, maybe this will get more depressing. But I believe everything will turn out fine. maybe. Canada, on the other hand, is... something else I havent decide thank you for the review.

6. **Idiotichobo**: cliffhanger, eh? LOL XD. I want Japan to really neuter China, but it's inhumane, LOL. But thank you! I hope you like this chapter~

7. **Dream. Of. Destiny.**: Woah~! I thought I ve lost you! Anyway, yes. Your review made me think. well, finished story are good. honestly now that I am reading back my old stories, I was wondering how on earth I did finish it. I dont even remember how the hell I got that idea. But I realized one thing, my English did improve. at least I am not making the same spelling istake. or grammar-which still bugged me now. I am working on it. as a fellow author, dont you think writing is a safe place where you can be you without other people noticing? ah doujinshi! I love I would love, to see a UK X China doujin. which is really rare in internet, and practically non existent in my city. Anyway, Love you too. Sosise (my real internet name).

8. **Chuenfanti**: *giving you some tissue* Sorry. I hope you feel better. DX.

9. **Kyashiidream**: Thank you for the advise and support. I always get this depression whenever I hit a wall and ran away. Now I am back- well, kinda. and thank you for the support. I understand that flaming is not an easy matter. I see that people who flamed or riddicule me via review never used their own account name. they came as annymous, or just a unregistered reader so I cannot get back at them. You love Canada, eh? XD I love him too. Thank you once again.

10. **Killahsese**: "give you a box of tissue* Thank you! Btw, I think I am neglecting my second honeymoon story, I am sorry. I will get there as soon as I finish this. XD

And, to my dear first reader who riddicule me, **ANON: **Hey, Thank you to read until now. It's 15 chapter worth, means you like my story, yes? You said it is funny, well hell yeah, I found it funny too. Riddiculously bad? Yes, I found it badly written too. But my other reader told me it was good. so at least someone is happy with my story, and I am very happy on it. You might say I am asking for pity, for more review, but hell yes, I am selfish. we are selfish~ I wam writing a story because I want the attention. I have heaps of old stories you wouldnt want to read because they are worse than this. So I dont want your review to bring me down each time, so I **deleted** it. I am no Dan Brown or Stephen King, and the joy of fanfiction is we can be as much creative (even when it's illogical) as we want. when you find this funny, I am questioning your sanity. but well, coming from me, who even questioned my own sanity, it doesnt really matter. well, welcome to the club, buddy!

To my other readers: And I rambled. I took a good 45 minutes to reply the review (longer than the time I use to type the chapter). This should show how much I treasured you, honoured all of your reviews, and thankful for it. because you lost your time to read my story, and that means everything, you know? Every author in this website wanted reviews because they wanted attention-and I am getting alot of it. Thank you very much. *bow* XD


	17. Chapter 17 Sympathy for the Weak

**Chapter 17 **

Japan entered the room. Norway, sensing danger, stayed away from his owner. True enough, his owner looked like a ticking time bomb.

Without any greeting, Japan passed by Norway. Norway swallowed bitterly. He understood that though he was the number one now, Japan still didn't care about him as much as he cared about China. In the customers' eyes, China was always the star, even since the start of his début, replacing the broken Lithuania.

What make China so attractive? Norway wondered to himself. He spent a good deal of time to try understanding the beauty. Norway admitted that China was, indeed, a very beautiful person, unparalleled by most women. But it was all he could see. Beauty factor aside, everybody in the club was pretty, or attractive at the very least. Historically, they both shared similar history—all of them are. They are the abandoned, unloved things who somehow turned in by luck into the golden cage built by Japan. Norway, Lithuania, China and every 'companion' in Japan's Elite Honda Club were all beauty with crippled mentality. They were built differently, but the fundamental was the same: they believed that they have no love, deserve no love, live for no love. They lived for money, shelter and stability. Yet why, why , and _why_, China was different?

Every customer he went out with would get smitten right from the start. Without even wooing them, China could guarantee that the said person would come back to the club by the very next day. Since day one, China was very much sought after. Even Japan didn't think twice to discard Lithuania (his previous most precious pet) and put China on the throne. Norway always stared in jealousy, bitterness and emptiness. He just didn't understand why.

Maybe because China was the most broken of all? Because all people who went into that club was searching for the emptiest beauty shell? Because the emptier means the better it feels? Or maybe because the emptier they are, the more creative the customers can be, and made their own version of him?

He watched as Japan closed the door to the 'paradise' room and looked away. He was not happy to be the number one. He watched how China suffered under the constant spotlight. Norway might be an attention addict, but he wanted some privacy to himself. That's why his customers were all silent and private people. Sitting under spotlight meant that he would be the next broken doll, faster than he think.

A mixed feeling. And he was forced to face it now. Norway looked away.

It's the only thing he could do now.

* * *

The blow was right on his right cheek. China wasn't even given a time to recover when the second blow hit his left cheek. And then a kick to his stomach. And then a blow to his head. China felt like a punch bag. Between the blows and kicks, China could hear Japan rambled.

"… and you make a deal with that Russian? What was in your mind, Yao? You just… you made problems and menaces every time I allow you some freedom. But then, when I locked you up, you always act like a dead doll. Unresponsive. Dead. Trying to kill yourself again. And then I need to pull you out of it and paid for the plastic surgery to cover the scars. And then you promised me you won't fail me again—and the cycle repeats. What do you want me to do, Yao? Isn't it enough that I have given you a shelter, a bodyguard, safety, food, attention? As a pet, you really don't know your place…"

China nodded weakly as the blow getting weaker and weaker. Or maybe he (China) was getting number and number. He couldn't move. He was woken up from his peaceful little slumber when Japan suddenly seized his hair roughly. And when China wanted to moaned from pain, Japan started to hit his face, kicking, shouting, rambling about stuff China couldn't understand. And the funniest thing was, China hasn't even try to kill himself this time, simply because he hadn't the will to _care_.

He was in peace a moment ago.

And then it stopped. Japan, after managing to control himself again, stood beside China's body (which lied on the floor, unmoving). Japan's breath was uneven from his emotional and aggressive outburst. And then he whispered gently without looking at China.

"You should be very thankful that I got you out from the harsh street. I have given you shelter. I gave you food."

China, being China, felt the need to answer. "… But you also demanded debt from me, aru."

"I gave you an easy life. I gave you job."

"A job as a whore. Life as a whore, just like it always was, aru."

"I… I gave you attention. I gave you affection. I gave you… love, LOVE, Yao!"

"You don't give me love, aru." China retorted weakly. "You just burdened me with your pathetic imagination aru."

Japan refused to listen. He continued, desperation shown clearly on his face. He was on the edge of his calmness. "… Why, Yao? What do you want? What should I do to make you satisfy, and stop making problem? Why can't you be a pet I always wanted?"

The last sentence made China smile.

"… I am not, and will not be, ever, your perfect pet, aru."

Japan stopped breathing. "…Why?"

"Because I am not. You see me as something I am not. Look at me, aru. Am I the 'Yao' in your imagination?"

"…Yao?"

China lifted up his face, showing Japan how the beautiful face has been reduced to despair. Black circles underneath the eyes, swollen eyelids from crying too long, red bluish cheeks from beatings, swollen lips due to 10 hours of never ending blow job. He looked nothing near beautiful. In fact, Japan didn't recognise the person in front of him, kneeling on the floor, smiling at him, anymore.

"….Wha…. Who did this to you?"

"You. Or maybe the men you sent to 'punish' me, aru. You think after all those… 'actions' I will still look as pretty as you made me, aru? Even plastic couldn't hide my hideousness, aru. Admit it, you don't know this _Me_."

"I…" Japan started to lose his calm once again. Everything was tumbling down around him. His beautiful pet wasn't there. In front of him kneeled a bruised, ugly stray he found in the gutter years ago. Not the pretty doll he saw after 15 stages of plastic surgeries. Not the China in his imagination. Not the China he slept with. Not the number one of his club. "… You should be beautiful, no matter what happen. This is not you. You are not Yao… Who are you?"

"Now that I am not pretty, will you see me, aru? This is me. I am this ugly, selfish creature. I am the child who needs to run even in my dream from perverts. I am the stray dog by the alleys, whom you can bought a night with 5 dollars. This is me. I have a dick, but I have two other holes you can shove your dick to. This is me, aru. This is me, the disgusting blow doll without prettiness. Now that I am not pretty, nobody would want me. This, aru. This, This… This thing that I don't even want to see myself, is pathetic **_me_**."

Silent took place when the speech sunk into his mind. Japan shook his head frantically. "NO. You are lying."

China laughed bitterly. "See? You don't know me. How can you even say you love me, aru? You are angry at me because I am not as perfect as you imagine. Because I don't live up to your expectation, aru. Because I am not the perfect pet you wanted. I cannot give you your imagination, Kiku. I am nothing like it."

"No, Yao. You are perfect. You are beautiful. Stay that way, and I promise you would never feel sad anymore."

Japan's voice was so desperate that China could fish some pity for his lawful master. And Japan's eyes got wet, producing some tear which fell down along his cheek; something that made China cringed, torn between disgust and pity.

"Why… Why can't everything stay the way I want it to be?" Japan sobbed, breaking down, dropped to the floor, kneeling. "I only want a perfect life. I did work hard for it. I climb the hierarchy myself. I did everything that I can, and I did it _alone_. Nobody helped me. I have done everything I can, so why can't everything be in the way I want it to be? Why do you people always interfere with my plans?"

China couldn't help but sticked out his arm, to caress the sobbing man. His natural motherly side which was buried long time ago resurrected when he saw the figure he always been seeing as an 'enemy', 'monster' and 'master' broke down like a helpless child. Japan let himself be touched and China smiled.

"Calm down, aru."

"Promise me you will listen to me from now on, Yao. I promise you I can make your live a paradise as long as you listen to my every word."

"You can't aru. You are not God. You cannot determine my life for me. You may have plans, but plan doesn't work against fate, aru."

"…But."

"You can't." China cut Japan's retort sharply. "You just can't, aru. Don't argue anymore. And take your time to realize that you are not. As almighty. As you think."

Japan bit his lips, like a child. "But … I really love you, Yao."

China smiled, bitterly. He moved closer to the Japanese and held him in his arms.

"No, you don't love me, Kiku. Don't even bother to fool yourself."

_Because I knew nobody sane would want to love me. _

* * *

"…Iggy?"

"Finally." England smiled as he gave his little brother a gentle pat on his cheek. "You wake up, lazy bum. Is it still painful?"

America snoozed a bit and blinked twenty times before eventually felt some stinging, but not unbearable pain on his shoulder.

"What happen? I just remember… we were in your car, and you guys went away to meet a guy…"

"It's all alright now, Alfred. Just rest. Don't think too much."

"…Where is Yao, Iggy? Where is that little Chinese boyfriend of yours?"

"He…" England stopped talking, making his brother realized something was wrong. But before America could ask, England already smiled back. "… We are saved now. Don't care about him anymore, Al. Yao has… has gone away. He wouldn't create any problem anymore for us."

"Gone away? What do you mean? You guys broke off?"

"Sort of."

"No, Iggy." America shook his head, ignoring the pain and dizziness from the anaesthesia. "You don't call it quite like that. It was the first time in years I saw you that happy, that caring, that loving. I bet he was the love of your live or something."

"He is not the love of my life! He was just… he was just…We just met twice when we were young and met up again now!"

America signed England to give him water, and England passed the glass obligatory. America noisily slurped the water and when he finished, he continued. "So he was the one you always masturbate to?"

"WHAT?" England blushed furiously.

"Heh. I can even hear you from the door, Iggy. Ever since the you-being-beaten up accident. And almost all of your girlfriends were Asian, with similar features to Yao when combined together. I can even see how you devoted you are to him. And I approved it. You don't just let him go like that, Iggy."

"It was just wrong. He may be the one I always dreamt about, but these past few days told me that I was wrong. He was trouble, and I don't need to complicate our life. It's all a mistake, Al. He was the mistake. SO you don't need to think about it and…"

"You sound so pathetic, now. This is not my brother. You are really being impolite to Yao when you say that. Branded him as a mistake? Even I get angry. Don't you remember how he screamed and said that you were the only one who cared about him? He desperately asked me to share you, Iggy. He was serious. And now you brand him as a mistake? That's pitiful of you, Iggy. Too pitiful. And you are too pathetic."

England was silent before answering back. "… But he never told me he loved me or anything. So I don't think he really want me. He had all guys in the world on his disposal; I suppose he doesn't need me anymore."

"This. Is. You, trying to run, Arthur." America scratched his head. "Why are you so chicken out? Why is that 'I love you' so important? The important thing is, you were happy when he was beside you, weren't you? And he didn't say 'I love you'? Doesn't he, admitting how you meant for his life until he was willing to fight me over you, enough?"

"… But you are hurt now, all because of him…"

"You are just afraid it fails you again, Arthur. You are afraid it will hurt me and you. I tell you, I might be your little brother forever, but I can take care of myself now. I can protect me, and even protect you too. You don't need to think about me anymore. You are free, Iggy. You are no longer responsible of me. You can choose freely now, without the need to protect me. So you don't get to make me your escape route anymore."

England was silenced.

* * *

Norway walked out from the apartment, looking around and found that his 'new' bodyguard hasn't arrived. He was supposed to be the number one now, so instead of walking to the club, he would be fetch by a bodyguard in a fancy car. Guessed he needed to adapt to it.

And suddenly a very fancy—to the point of annoying him; red, so red—car stopped right in front of him with a sudden brake that sounded 'CIIIIT~'. A blonde, flamboyant, black sunglass-ed man came out from the car.

"Get in, beautiful."

"… Are you my bodyguard?" Norway couldn't believe that Japan hired a man who wore red t-shirt with flowery prints. No way in hell his Japanese boss would want someone like that.

"Yes, sort of. I think." Denmark smirked, winking his eyes. "I never thought that you are such a beauty."

"… Don't you waste your praise on me. Get me to the club, now."

"Alright, ma'am. Understand, ma'am."

"Stop that."

"What do you want me to call you then?"

"Nothing. Just Norway…"

And then a forceful hand was pressing to his mouth and nose, and Norway smelled chloroform. Before he could say anything, he passed out on the hand of the flamboyant man.

"Sleep well, Norway."

* * *

Lovely! I am almost done! AAAAAAAAAaa

People, let sing 'What a wonderful World'!

And well, I think I have fucked up with this story. to tell you the truth, I dont even know what ending I wanna make, although I had write one. But be sure that it wont be Bad Ending. I swear... kinda. LOL .

and To UchihaHyuuga, I feel bad for never replying your review, aru! I am so thankful for your support!

XD And for other reviewer, I bow down to you~~~ And I have a busy semester ahead, with work and study and internship and volunteering. So this may be slow down a bit. XD Thank you very much for the reviews~~~

May I have more? ehehehehee, I'll give you my tea if you give me review~


	18. Chapter 18 Almost END

**Chapter 18**

China hummed the melody softly as he caressed the sleeping Japanese on his lap. Japan was almost fast asleep, tired after crying his first time in 20 years. And though China felt his body was in pain till the last core, he didn't mind lending his lap to his master.

After he heard Japan's confession on how he was just imperfect human, China started to feel that maybe Japan wasn't as bad as he used to think. He began to warm up against the Japanese, but of course, not in sexual way. More like family kind of way. Japan was just another lost child. He sensed that in Japan long time ago, but he pretended that he didn't know. China also sensed that Russia was just another lonely child with lonely upbringing, which made him selfish because he never had anybody to share anything with. In fact, most of his customers were lonely people in the crowd. Lonely people who tend to gather together in pathetic desperation to not feel the loneliness. And maybe they loved China so much because China not only could understand them perfectly; he also gave them the safe comfort they wanted.

People are lonely. China hummed softly.

"客人来, 找爸爸, 爸爸不在家. (Guest come, searching for father, but father wasn't at home)

耀请客人先坐下, 再请一杯茶. (Yao asked the guest to sit down first, before giving the guest a cup of tea)."

China repeated the rhyme again and again. The simple lullaby sung by his mother when China was still a small boy. The lullaby was the one remainder of his childhood, where he was still happy with her mother tucking him to bed with his little brother Hong before his drunken father went home. It was the only children song he knew and taught him on how to become an obedient child with loyal piety. And that was exactly what he did.

Like the song, the guest came one day after his mother was gone. Small 'Yao' opened the door, wondering happily whether it was his mother finally coming home. And it was another guy, from the gutter, his father's scumbag friend. But 'Yao' was a good boy, so he opened the door widely. He asked the guest to sit. 'Yao' was quite tired from the errand he ran that day, so he asked the guest whether he wanted to drink something (and China could make some drinks in the kitchen and get sometime to rest alone). But when 'Yao' came into the room with the drink, the guy was smiling at 'Yao' while injecting himself with drugs.

'Yao' wanted to scream when he saw how the syringe entered the man's skin. But the man was faster, and of course, stronger. At first it was just panic because the man didn't want 'Yao' to tell anybody else. However, it was easy to tell how it would continue—the man drugged him; 'Yao' felt like he was a bird for a while just to wake up with fluids all around him, inside him.

His father knew it. And his father was angry to his friend. 'Yao' felt so happy, really, because his father cared. But then, the friend gave his father money. And since then, 'Yao' didn't dare to drink anything that was given by his father or his father's other friends. They kept coming and his father was happy because he got constant flow of money. And 'Yao', being a good boy he was, didn't know how to revoke because his father was blissfully ignorant. It was quite hard, being on guard 24 hours a day. He couldn't sleep because he didn't want to wake up under smelly men again. He did need sleep since he had rough days in school (which he eventually gave up) and work (which eventually gave up on him).

He was relieved when his father died because overdose. He was smiling in the short cheap funeral, despite his tears flowing down from his eyes. 'Yao' was relieved. He was finally free. "Yao' is no longer Yao. 'Yao' has turned into China.

And freedom wasn't as good as he thought. Suddenly responsibility was everything he needed to shoulder. In the end, he resorted the same way, selling his body. The difference was, this time, he was consent of it. China felt disappointed at himself and he got it—the view, the future, the fact that a scum's son would be a worse scum than his father. So when Japan bought him, China felt relieved because he could give up the responsibility of (no-good, bad tasted) freedom.

The song reminded him of his mother. Even after she left, he still followed her instruction. _Yao__, be a good kid. _ China remembered how he always silent when his father beat him because a good kid is the punch bag for a drunken parent. _Yao__, take care of your father. _He did all the housework; he even took some small errand job for the shops because his father wanted money for alcohol._ Be strong, Yao. _Small 'Yao' never cried, at least not when he was sober. _Always listen to your father, Yao. _That's why he didn't say a single thing when his father asked the guests to buy a night with him. _Yao__. Yao. Yao. _

_Yao__. Yao. Yao. _Keep playing in his head until he finally sleeps.

_You are a good boy, Yao. If you stay as a good boy, I will come and fetch you one day. _

_I am,_ China smiled to himself. '_Yao__' is always the good boy, right mom? So can I meet you now? Where are you? 'Yao' is tired, mother. _

Japan watched as China's eyes get dimmer each time he repeated the rhyme. Like China was getting far, far away, and shutting down. Japan watched as China's eyelids fluttered, slower by passing time; and when China smiled gently, somehow it made him a bit worried.

"Yao…"

"Hmmm?" China lazily answered, continuing his rhyme.

"… Are you OK?"

"Nothing much that I can complain of, aru."

"Do you… really like him?"

"Who, aru?"

"… That Kirkland guy."

China stopped singing and his breathing hiked.

"So…?" Japan swallowed.

"I used to, aru." China closed his eyes. "I used to always dream about him and mother, giving me the best day in the park. I think of him whenever I wanted to feel happy. When I was with him, I did, aru, forget myself and be another Yao who can smile and laugh and be happy naturally. But it is exhausting to pretend. I am not a strong person. I realized that I don't want this anymore. The dream…. burdened me, aru."

"… So what do you want?"

"Pay my debt ….then goes some place where panda can eat bamboo shoots while doing handstand, aru. Or maybe I just want to go to sleep without people chanting my name, aru."

Japan chuckled. China hummed something like, "don't laugh."

"You can be cute if you want, Yao."

And the door was opened harshly. Korea appeared on the door, looking triumphant for a second and shocked out of his life the next.

China tilted his head and smiled.

"I missed you, aru. Long time no see, Yong Soo."

Korea was speechless. He thought he succeeded. He was waiting for everybody to leave the place before he could save China. And he thought he got it. Just to find that his boss, Japan, was sleeping on China's lap.

"I need explanation from you, Yong Soo." Japan straightened his body up, leaving China on the floor. "You seemed forgotten your responsibility as Yao's bodyguard. Do I need to remind you again?"

Korea paled, and China sighed.

"Kiku, wait aru…"

"Don't tell me what to do, Yao." Japan spoke sternly. "I don't need your advice on how to deal with bad employee."

Another head came out from the door abruptly.

"Yong Soo?"

Korea froze. "Hong! Don't come in!"

China froze when a boy appeared from the door, right behind Korea. The boy was wearing a red Chinese top with black pants. He looked Asian with jet black hair and small feature that characterized men from the East. He looked sharp and silent. He looked just like a normal Asian young adult.

Except the way he reminded Japan of China. Japan noticed how the man Korea brought was actually watching China very closely and China's golden eyes were shining once again

"Hong…?" China whispered.

The boy was impassive, stared back at the caller. "… Why do you know my name?"

China turned speechless. His face was paler and his breath was uneven. But Japan didn't have time to ask because suddenly his phone rang.

"What?" He asked irritated-ly at his secretary. "What now?"

"_It's a threat, sir. Mr. Norway is kidnapped and the kidnapper demands you to pay money ASAP. If you call police, they threatened to kill Mr. Norway on the spot." _

"Kidnapping? Norway? He was here two hours ago. Is this a joke?"

"_No sir. I can send you the record of the phone call. And they demand you to put it into a new bank account under Mr. Wang Yao's name. And half of the amount should be given in cash."_

"Yao..?" Japan looked back at China. China tilted his head, totally lost on what was happening. "… What do you mean?"

"_The specified that it should be done in the next 24 hours or Mr. Norway will be lost forever. They also gave the venue, which I will send you via email later, Sir. The kidnapper demanded that Mr. Wang should be the one giving out the cash and meet them alone when releasing Mr. Norway, Sir."_

Japan stared at China. The stared man was busy staring at the boy he called Hong while Hong was busy staring back. And Korea watched in amusement the staring contest between Hong Kong and China. Doubt sipped everywhere and suddenly it was tense, the atmosphere. Japan sighed.

"Fine. Just send me the address. And prepare the amount immediately. No, wait. Just half of it will be sufficient. Meet me by the park two blocks from Norway's place with my other car."

"_Yes, sir."_

The phone was cut off. Japan sighed heavily once again and turned to Korea, ordering him to prepare the car. Meanwhile, Hong Kong and China was still busy staring at each other. Hong Kong, upon seeing how the man who looked like his mother, sprawled over the floor with body full of violence (and rape) evidence, felt he couldn't stop himself from asking anymore.

"… Are you OK?"

China nodded solemnly. "I am fine, aru. This…This is just a usual thing."

Hong Kong clenched his fist before asking. "Who are you?"

"I … I am Yao. My name i..is Yao, aru." China answered in stutter, trying to control himself. "And… You are… H..Hong, right?"

Hong Kong's face stayed impassive, unchanged as his usual poker face. But he nodded. China swallowed hard, before asking,

"How… How is our…your mother aru?"

Hong Kong's lips went thinner before answering bitterly, "She had died years ago."

"o…Oh." China stopped breathing voluntary. "Is that s..so, aru?"

"Yes."

And Japan noted how the shining eyes went dimmed back, again, in apparent despair.

* * *

They were in the car, Korea's car; Korea was driving. Hong Kong was seated beside him, eyes never left the mirror, tracking China's every move. China (seated at the back seat with Japan) stared back at Hong Kong through the mirror, wondering.

"So… what does the kidnapper want, aru?" China shifted his attention from Hong Kong and talked to Japan. Japan stared back at him.

"You… you are not planning this, are you?"

"What do you mean aru?"

"… Tell me you didn't make any other deal with that Russian and tried to get money out of me, Yao."

China looked surprised for a second before he smiled coyly. "… How do you know?"

Japan looked hurt. "… You little bitch… betray me again!"

"…How do you know its Ivan's doing, aru?"

"When the kidnapper asked to give the ransom under your name, I can vaguely guess. They even asked you to give it to them. So it's clear that you are trying to escape me again, Yao. It's either him or you working together with him. So which one is it?"

"… I am the culprit aru." China looked away and watched as the building passed around them. "You know how badly I want to escape from you, aru."

"Sorry to disturb," Korea felt the need to tell, "But I swear Mr. Wang is not connected in any way with this kidnapping of Mr. Norway. I am sure that he was in no condition to make any deal these past few days, and I know he didn't…."

"Shut up, Yong Soo." China snapped, eyes locked on the driving Korean. "You just don't know me well enough, aru." To Japan, he asked. "So what is the kidnapper demand?"

"… You said you make the deal with Ivan." Japan asked more cautiously, sensing that China was actually lying and has no sense whatsoever of what was happening. Korea was more dependable on the honesty section. "And you still ask me what your demand was? Don't joke with me, Yao."

China stopped smiling and watched his master closely. "… What I am saying is, I will do everything they asked to save Norway. This is my fault—I mean, my part of the deal, anyway, aru. Let me be the decoy. You can call police and catch them, aru."

Japan wanted to retort, but somehow when he saw how China's golden orbs went dim again, he understood. "No."

"What, aru?"

"No. I won't let you go. You… You have nothing to do with this. You are pretending that you were the one behind this. But I am not buying it." Japan gently touched China's cheek. "Why can't you say the truth for once, Yao? I am tired from your constant lies."

"I am not lying, aru. I am the one who kidnapped Norway."

"If you are, then I will eat my necktie sans ketchup." Japan grimaced. "Why are you so stubborn? What do you want? You love Ivan, now, and want to protect him? Or you want to escape from me? Or…do you want to sacrifice your self?"

"Norway is your number one, now, aru. You should be more concerned about him now, aru."

"But you are also…" _Important._

"We are here." Korea cut off the conversation and stopped the car. They were meeting with Japan's secretary in front of the nearby park. There was another car there, and Japan's secretary came out from it, with a suitcase in her hand.

Japan came out from the car, walking toward his secretary while Korea helped China to get out from the car. Korea noticed how China still unfit to move, let alone to walk. It seemed like his master got another set of bruises and scars, with the remaining pain from his previous session with the Russian. China's face wasn't as gorgeous as usual, but Korea still could find some remaining beauty on the lithe man's expression. But he also remembered how China snapped at him in the car just now, and somehow his chest stung. China noticed the discomfort on his bodyguard's face and touched Korea gently.

"I am sorry, Yong Soo."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I am sorry for everything. You are really a good man; you listen to my every whim, protect me and always understand me the best aru. I am sorry I snapped at you just now. I am sorry I am not a good master, aru. I hurt you."

Korea bit his lip. China smiled.

"You think I don't understand you, aru? We have been living together longer than I ever lived with anyone else in my adult life, aru." China smiled assuringly. "Like you understand me, I understand you, aru. I want you to stay as a good man as you are now. Promise me."

"…What is this … _Yao_?" Korea really called China's name for the first time. "Why are you talking all these nonsense?"

China smiled dimly at Korea and whispered. "… Please protect Hong for me, aru."

Their conversation was cut off when Japan came nearer and gave China the suitcase, also putting some kind of detector on his clothes (China has changed into one of Norway's dress). Korea was pushed away, and Japan was all over China, hugging the beauty tight.

"What, aru?" China chuckled. "Why are you hugging me like this?"

"Promise me you don't do anything weird, Yao."

China refused to answer and patted the Japanese's hair. "Thank you."

After they made sure that China was traceable and double checked the destination, he was ushered into the other car which would bring him to the meeting place. Japan and Korea watched as the other car went away, taking China in it. Japan bitterly asked his secretary to call police and his lawyers, while Korea stood frozen stiff against the disappearing vehicle.

"…He is important to you." Suddenly Hong Kong was beside him, whispering stiffly. "And he is important to me too. … He is my brother."

Korea was surprised for a second at the confession and melted for the next when Hong Kong suddenly dropped a tear.

"Please help him, Yong Soo. Don't let anything bad happen to him anymore." Hong Kong swallowed. He couldn't just stand back and saw his long lost brother being treated like trash. Just like their mother. "If you do, I will tell you who sent me. I have some information I know your Japanese master wants. I can help you retain your position. I can help you… so please help me to not lose my only family again."

Korea nodded before he opened his cell and dialled a number he despite so much.

* * *

It was a shock, really. When Hong Kong suddenly appeared in front of his eyes—with Korea, no less!—China was shocked and thought it was his mother giving a giveaway that she would fetch him soon. Was he happy? Was he sad? Was he relieved? China himself didn't even understand what he felt. It was too sudden. Yet when he heard that she has long gone before him, China felt despair, devastated state swept his mind.

So she was _dead_.

Suddenly everything was lost. What was he waiting for? What is the thing he always yearning for? Why he even bothered to stay alive until that moment? Why was he even there?

_Yao__ is a good child. Yao. Yao. Yao. Yao. Yao. _

China's eyes swelled. He has this sudden urge to cry. Because everything was so sad. Poor Canada who died because of him. Poor France who lost his son because of him. Poor Norway for being kidnapped because of him. Poor Russia who went mad because of him. Poor Korea who suffered because of his whim. Poor Japan who couldn't express himself and dragged China into his mind game. Poor America for being shot because of him. Poor England… for giving him a milk tea, which started everything.

And most of all, poor China for stupidly believe that his mother would eventually fetch him and everything would be better. One day.

China knew he was there, inside the car, with the suitcase of money, not because he wanted to save Norway, but because of his own selfish desire. He wanted to die. He needed to die. It was his mother's sign. She was gone, so would he. He could sense that his time almost ended, almost there. Almost.

And then he could be truly free.

But a small part of himself, deep down buried inside the stack of misfortune and despair and sadness, cried out. Yet China was oblivious to himself the he couldn't hear his real voice.

_Arthur Kirkland 13 years old, save me. _

* * *

When he reached the said place, the basement of an old and abandoned building by the outskirt of the city, China was welcomed by two men who harshly ushered him to the middle of the deserted basement.

"…Yao."

China held his breath as he saw Russia coming out from his car. Russia was smiling, but clearly his aura was even more dangerous than the last time he saw him (the torn ass incident). Russia waved his hand at him.

"I missed you, da."

"You fool, aru." China sighed. "You shouldn't come here. Now I am confirmed that you are the one behind this stupid kidnapping, aru. Aren't bosses like you supposed to wait behind the desk with your vodka coffee, aru?"

"You are so harsh, Yao." Russia pretended to be sad, but his voice was a dead giveaway that he wasn't sad at all. "I am here because I want to personally fetch you."

"Where is Norway, aru!"

"He is inside this car." Russia pointed at one of the car behind him. There were two cars, one with Norway and Denmark inside, and the other one was the one Russia used. China flinched.

"Let him go, aru."

"Not until I see what's inside the suitcase and your clothes, da?" Russia flicked his finger. "Search him."

Immediately the two people (and the only two unnamed people in the basement) holding China forced open the Asian's dress and peeled him naked. One of them opened the suitcase and Russia sighed sadly when he saw that the amount was significantly less than what he asked.

"I know he wouldn't pay that much money for that common boytoy. But it's OK. I don't really care now." Russia clicked his hand and Denmark came out from the car, opening the door behind him and dragged Norway out from the car. China tried to call Norway, but it seemed like Norway was in great deal of pain.

"He was quite an active cat, Yao. So I have no choice but to give him a lesson, a bit." Russia smirked. "He only shut up after I pull out five of his fingernails, but he is OK, da?"

Denmark nodded, but he was clearly unhappy with it. His hand was clasped firm around Norway's shoulder. Norway, on the other hand, was trying to withheld the pain and oblivious to his surrounding.

China noticed how Norway's left hand was bleeding. He hissed in anger. "You bastard, aru!"

"I am." Russia smiled. "I am actually my father's bastard. So I am a bastard literally, da? So it's not an insult for me~" Russia chuckled before he continued. "I just know this fact ten hours ago, da. And I am sad, really sad, Yao… so I want you to cuddle me, da?"

"…Ivan…"

Russia came nearer to China and suddenly pulled out a gun from his pockets. Without warning, he shot the two men who were holding China.

"Don't touch my Yao Yao, da. He is mine. He is only mine."

His voice was so cold that China was scared. The man just killed his own subordinate. It was clear that Russia was mental now. Denmark suddenly pulled a gun from his back pocket, but Russia was faster.

A gun shot was heard and the next moment, Denmark was grabbing his shoulder while trying to shield Norway behind his body.

"Don't move, da. You can stay here until we go."

"We, aru?" China being China, asked.

"Yes, you and me, da~" Russia smiled. "You are the only one person in this world who love me, da? And I love you too~ So I will be fine as long as you are with me, da?"

China swallowed hard. Russia looked like he wanted to cry, yet he was smiling sadistically. Something only a Russia could pull off.

Suddenly many people entered the basement. People with bullet proof jackets and dark helmets and shields.

"POLICE! DON'T MOVE!"

Russia looked petrified. China looked around and cursed, because the situation worsened and he knew the Russian would take even crazier action when cornered. Denmark and Norway was quickly taken care off, but Russia refused to surrender. Instead, he took China as hostage.

"Don't come near, da. DON'T COME NEAR! Or I'll blow his head before I'll blow mine."

"Don't, aru!" China shouted. He didn't want Russia to get captured as much as he didn't want Russia to commit suicide. China didn't care about himself, but if Russia was really telling the truth, then the most hurt person would be the Russian. So instead, he cooed the big man.

"Shhh, aru… calm down. I will come with you, OK? So don't shoot… Calm down."

"But they are trying to capture me, da?" Russia whimpered and grabbed China tighter to him. "I don't want to be captured. I want to stay with Yao Yao~ I don't want to add more reason why my father wanted me dead, da."

"Shh… You are a good boy. Tell me what happened, aru."

"… My father called to say that I am finished. I am no longer his son and never was. He said I was a bastard from his mistress, da. Mother said I wasn't even qualified to actually have the name Braginski." _It was his pride, his identity, his everything._ "I don't know what to do, da? I am penniless and you are all I have now, Yao… So go with me? How about dying together?"

China couldn't help but laughed. They were even more similar than China and Japan. China and Russia were both suicidal and all they wanted was to die peacefully. So… why not?

"Sure, aru." China smiled. "Let's die together."

Russia smiled when he clicked the trigger, but China didn't get the pain he expected. Instead he saw how Russia's body fell down, full of holes, because the police apparently have the permission to shoot dangerous suspect when he showed possibility of harm. And China shouted.

Russia smiled. As he fell back to the floor, he pulled the trigger with all his (last) might.

China expected the bullet through his body, but when he opened his eyes, England was in front of him, and instead of China, England had his stomach shot.

"..A…ARTHUR!"

"Bloody ass. I got shot." England swore and held his hand tighter on his stomach. But he still smiled to China. "Are you… Ok…?"

"I am fine, but you….!"

"I am glad, Yao. I… Am… Glad… Let's talk about it… later after… I wake up… OK?"

"DON'T! NO, aru! Please keep talking! Don't sleep now! Don't' die on me, Arthur, aru!"

"I am… not… dying… Just… sleeping…"

"NO! Arthur, stay awake aru! I beg you, please stay awake. Don't die aru. I can't life now if you die. I will be down with guilt and sadness… and I haven't told you how much I love you, Arthur. I need you to stay alive and then I can give you the best blow job aru. Arthur, do you hear me?"

England smiled while cold sweat swept started to permeated from his skin. He smiled as he tried to calm China down. "If I …alive, I will ….bring us to Canada and we will marry there, OK?"

China stopped shouting and his tears swelled. England smiled.

"Don't… cry, Yao… I love you… even when you don't… want me… I'll love you enough for both of… us."

China felt numb when he was moved by the police and watched as England's body was ushered into the ambulance. He didn't have the chance to say anything. England's last sentence made his stomach churned. If England died, then he would die thinking that China never loved him. No. No. No!

It felt so bad, so bad, so bad that China wanted to live longer so that he could tell England that he loved him when England woke up.

_Arthur Kirkland 13 years old came to save me.

* * *

_

review? review? review?

So I can improve for my next unfinished story~ Thank you very much!


	19. Chapter 19 END Repeat

**Chapter 19**

England felt like an ass. He was, actually, the dumbest moron possible. He got the sudden emergency called from Korea the day before. He understood the situation and he could sense the desperation in Korea's tone asking him to save China. Yet he was still thinking for a moment before running to his car.

And he went there when police were ready to barge in. England couldn't go through the police barrier. When he could, China was already almost shot. Luckily he was quick enough to shield China but got shot himself instead.

Wow. That made him feel like a man for a time before the pain started to burned his stomach.

When he woke up, he felt pain yet numbness from his body. And his stomach felt like punched by a sumo fighter. However, when he saw how pale China was haggardly waiting beside his bed, England felt like a hero.

"Yao…" His voice felt like a stranger's. "How long.. have I been… out?"

"You idiot, aru. Even more idiot than Ivan." China started to cry. His eyes were bloodshot, clearly from crying for a long time. "It's been one day, aru."

"I am sorry." England smiled, moving his hand to touch the sobbing Asian. Yet it was too painful to move. China noticed it and grabbed the hand closely.

"Idiot, aru. Idiot."

"I am happy you are angry for me, Yao." England smiled even wider. "I am happy I wasn't late."

"You are… an idiot, aru. You are still high from the morphine."

"I am." England grinned. "But you are angry at this idiot, right? So Yao… sorry about the sudden proposal, but I have been dying literally to get the answer. So…"

"Idiot. Aru. Who do you think would marry an idiot?"

England's face fell back. "… Is that your answer?" England felt like he better off dead rather than listening to further answer.

"But I know a dumber idiot who may want to marry you, aru." China suddenly hidden himself behind England's palm. "And the dumber idiot may love you back, aru."

"I am high in morphine, Yao, so I can't make sense of any sarcasm here." England was clearly confused. "Who is the dumber idiot?"

China didn't answer and kissed the lying down idiot with bullet hole in his stomach. "I am the dumber idiot, aru."

England smiled as he closed his eyes back. China whispered softly, "Get some rest, aru. I'll be here when you wake up aru."

"Yao, sleep. I can wait for him while you sleep."

China and England turned back to see Japan on the door, looking haggard and tired. England smiled. China was still unmoved.

England spoke out. "I could say the same thing to you … Honda."

"Call me Kiku." Japan whispered. "I can… take your place. Yao, you should go to sleep."

China shook his head and stayed beside the bed. England whispered softly. "He is right, Yao. You need sleep. Go and rest."

"You want me to go, aru? You want to cast me out, aru?"

"No Yao. I am glad you are here, but…"

"Yes, he needs his rest. I will see you out personally." Austria came into the room and smiled at Japan and England. China initially refused but eventually surrendered to the doctor. Meanwhile, Austria checked England condition and explained that although the wound was almost superficial (medical note: not deep), but his stomach was punctured, so England might have to stay longer and eat liquid food.

England nodded as another shoot of anaesthetic took him into a deep sleep.

* * *

"I understand your pain, Yao. Liquid food is no fun." England grumbled as China spoon fed him the liquid soup. America snickered on the other side of the bed, eating apples (he wasn't allowed to bring burger into the room by China because England might get jealous if he saw America getting solid meat).

"You look funny, Iggy. You haven't shaved for days." America smirked, "And Yao, can I try a spoon of Iggy's soup? I want to know what's the taste…"

England protested, but China did spoon feed the little brother (his future little brother-in-law). America looked like he had eaten something really bad. Like oatmeal.

"Bweh! This is not food, Iggy! You need to get better soon! This is even worse than your food!"

England growled in irritation as his food was called bad tasting, but China's free laughs made him smile. America went out to wash his mouth in the toilet, leaving China and England alone in the room.

"… Sorry, aru."

"For what?" England smiled as he gently caressed China's cheek.

"… For everything. Are you sure, aru?"

"For what, Yao? Tell me, I cannot read your mind."

"… Sure you want me? Sure you want to pay my debt for me? Sure you want to… to live with me aru?"

"I like your cooking so much." England smiled. "I like your laugh, I like the way you keep worrying something unimportant like this. I am so happy when you said you love me…"

"I am not pretty anymore, aru. I am not clean and I have caused you and your senior misfortune."

"It is inevitable. What's done is done, don't think about it anymore. You make me happy by staying here, see?" England gently patted China's hand. "Don't think too much, Yao. And no matter what, you are still the prettiest man I've ever seen."

China smiled with glassy eyes. The golden orbs shone like how England remembered the dark alley with golden eyed jaguar. "You know what Arthur? I have already fallen in love with you since you gave me that milk pearl tea. You cheapskate, aru, wooing me with just a milk pearl tea? You should be thankful that you are lucky enough to be remembered by me, aru!"

"Fine. After I finish with my liquid regime, I will bring you to some good family restaurant I know, OK?"

"I want a five stars hotel and five stars food, aru!"

"Hey, don't be ridiculous. We should save for our dream house, Yao."

China laughed, loud and clear, but after a while it felt like dragged. England touched his cheek.

"Stop forcing yourself to laugh. You can cry, Yao."

China stopped laughing and frowned. His eyes were glassy, but the tears haven't fallen as yet.

"I am happy, aru. So I am not crying."

"People can cry because happiness too, you know, Yao?"

China nodded and started sobbing. England patted his head, trying to move, but his stomach was still painful. Despite the pain, however, he managed to get the sobbing Asian into his arms.

"It's OK, Yao. I am sorry too, for doubting your feelings for me all along. I am sorry."

"… then honeymoon to China?" China asked between his sob. England chuckled.

"Yes, fine, all right, my dear. As your wish."

* * *

A week passed. Finally England was discharged and they went back home together. They attended the funeral for little Canada, and China apologized sincerely to France. Sadly, France was too devastated till the point he couldn't hear anyone else.

"I am sorry, aru." China kowtowed on the grass, head to the soil. England didn't stop him because he knew how China felt guilty for indirectly killing the little boy. But France didn't even look; eye casted somewhere else. Eventually England helped China to stand, and they went home without a word from France.

It was a week after the funeral that they heard France had successfully committed suicide by jumping from the roof of his apartment.

Other than that, everything went rather smoothly. Russia was well mourned, his sister and parents made a very big funeral for him. Nobody except China and his family knew the truth, and nobody except China knew the state of vulnerability Russia was on before he died. But China refused to go to the funeral, instead praying for the man from home. Their home. England's home.

Hong Kong, on the other hand, came everyday to visit China. Despite the daily visit, he never talked and they usually spent one hour in silence beside each other. China tried to make conversation, but it seemed Hong Kong was better satisfied with the silence beside his long lost old brother. Hong Kong started to share with Korea in Korea's apartment. They became 'friends with benefit' (If you know what I mean) and it didn't took long for Korea to admit officially that they were going out (dating—and he was almost killed by a rubber bullet from Hong's gun). Thus, the bloodline of China's family ended there.

Norway was lost. Apparently Denmark kidnapped him from the police, and they never be heard again. But Hong Kong told China that Denmark sent him a postcard from Europe, saying that they got married in Denmark. China laughed as he saw the photo postcard; Norway looked irritated while Denmark was carrying him like a princess (and making a V sign by his left hand). Behind them was the serene scenery of Copenhagen and beautiful old buildings.

America, meanwhile, gave up his plan to ruin the Braginski group and instead gave the money he won to pay China's debt. He teased China that he was his owner from now on, but China casually dismissed the teasing by shoving his wok on America's face.

Japan gave up his ownership of China and seemed mortified by it. Everybody could see how he was unwilling to let China leave him to live with England. However, three months following that, he sent a wedding invitation for China and England. It seemed like he was marrying a lady named Taiwan. He insisted China to come (and even personally write the invitation) and congratulated him (for being able to graduate from the beautiful Chinese).

England, after almost being fired for taking day off too much without notice, eventually got his job back. And he got promotion, staying in France's position. He was struck by melancholy as he saw how France's table was still unchanged, with many roses and a frame with a woman and little Canada in it.

They haven't got married yet. Their newborn son was mentally unstable, and the wife died. But they did love each other so much—England closed his eyes in honour of his (actually good natured, family loving) senior.

When he came home to see China in apron, England smiled.

"Welcome back, aru! I have cooked some braised chicken today, and do you want to take a bath first? And can you help me, aru? Please talk to Alfred, aru! He kept teasing me about the debt! And I cannot cook hamburger, so I won't comply to his demand, aru!"

"Yao." England hugged his almost-to-be-wife (they haven't married yet—with England having no possible day off left). "I am home."

"A…Arthur?"

"I love you. So much. I swear." England kissed China's lips softly, like tasting wine of the best kind. "I swear we will be together forever."

"..Arthur Kirkland, 13 years old." China smiled as he kissed back. "Would you like to grow old with me?"

"Very much so." England smiled and kissed back. (Btw, America was used to their lovey dovey situation and ignored the hot kissing session while walking pass through the corridor to the living room, for his favourite anime show is showing in another 5 minutes).

**

* * *

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

And China opened his eyes.

It was already morning, from his alarm clock. There was no window in his room, since Japan forbid anyways for him to run away again. Last time he climbed down his window (despite the 10 level storeys) and ran away from his 'master'. He got caught in 3 days, and after that Japan gave him a full 24 hours bodyguard (a.k.a Korea) and a room with no hole except for the exit door.

China sighed and stretched his body. And he just realized that he was, in fact, crying in his sleep. China rubbed his own cheek, stiff from tears streaks, and smiled.

It was, honestly, a good dream.

He didn't remember the detail, but he remembered how England kissed him by the end. England… the man he adored ever since the boy gave him the pearl tea in the park, also the man whom he ridiculed the second time they met. It would be really good if only he could meet England again… just like his dream.

His dream was a really good one, China noted. It was spiralling, one event leading to another, but in the end the good always win and the bad lost. Why Japan and Russia filled up the place of the bad guy was no mystery to China, but why did he dreamt about Hong Kong? The non-existent little brother he lost long time ago…

But the dream was mostly forgotten by now, and only the remnant after-waking up lingering feeling remained. He was happy, he was sad. He was loved, he was treasured. He was saved. He was happy. China smiled to himself. It was really, really amusing. What kind of epic dream he just had?

Korea opened his door.

"Yao, it's time to wake up. Mr. Braginski wants you by 11 sharp. Because he said he had some appointment with his financial planner today."

China stopped smiling.

He didn't hate the Russian that much, but the sessions with him were always rough… and the man was so creepy.

However, something felt really familiar. Like déjà vu. But China didn't know what.

He just need to go another day until there is no tomorrow…

* * *

And the author woke up from her rabid yaoi fangirl Uk X China imagination. Seriously, the base of this story was invented in the 30 minutes bus trip from city to my suburb (some of you asked).

Well, this is the END. XD Don't forget to tell me what you think! XD

I am desperate, heck, yes I am. Please at least say something? i dont mind flame, critique (but of course, please be coherent and not just saying 'you suck!'. please explain why you think so) or just the feeling you have when you read this. I think this is one of my longer story with the most complex plot. I think at least I deserve a greeting?

The title is Spiral, so it will continue with no end. and I hope you get the hidden meanings behind the story. XD

Thank you for reading until this part. THANK YOU~! xd See you next time~


End file.
